Wolves' Eclipse
by Scarlet Forest
Summary: Wolves' Eclipse: Home of the underestimated, ones who have left their guild, ex-dark mages, and those without a home. Everyone there has a story, has seen death, felt pain betrayal or loneliness, or has seen the true nature of other guilds. They fight to protect each other and their guild, but will they stay on their feet against a new darkness? (Characters are OOC, poll removed)
1. The Start of it All

**Lucy's POV**

The sun was shining bright, lighting up the guild hall and I entered it, hearing the familiar cheering and fights in Fairy Tail. I prepared myself for the small pain that will come. Even after six months, it still hurts, though I have gotten stronger. At least I still have some people who believe in me in this guild. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't know if I would still be sane. I don't bother to exclaim my loud and cheerful greeting, what would be the point if will be drowned by all this ruckus anyways? It's now more practical to greet my friends as I approach them.

"Good morning, nee-chan!" greeted the ever so happy Wendy Marvell. Despite all the darkness she had seen, she was still the epitome of innocence and kindness. We always had a sister-like relationship, so little Wendy is like a younger sister too me. She is one of the few that still acknowledges my existence, to my relief.

"Lucy nee-chan" That was Romeo Conbolt. Surprisingly, he remembered me even though we weren't so close. Maybe it is because of Wendy…..

"Yo, Bunny Girl" At this greeting, I sweat dropped. The only person who ever calls me that is Gajeel Redfox. To say I was surprised he remembered me even when my (ex)best friend Levy didn't was an understatement. I still can't figure out the reason, though. Maybe it was because he didn't know Lisanna back then?

"Good morning Lucy-sama" Believe it or not, that was Juvia Lockser. She dropped the "Love rival" thing 5 months ago, after getting over her "little crush" _cough*obsession* cough _on Gray. We became closer, to the point we are like sisters toward each other, and now living under the same roof along with a few other people. I guess the Tower of Heaven incident brought us closer together than we thought.

"LUCY!"

"Hey, Cosplay Queen"

"Good morning, Lucy"

"Blondie"

This group was the one that literally got me falling off my chair when they remembered me. If you couldn't figure it out, that was Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus. Together, they are known as the Raijinshuu. We became closer after everyone started ignoring me. Maybe I should tell you about what happened….

***Flashback***

"Ohayo, minna!"

When I got no replay, I sighed. Every since Lisanna came back "from the dead", the only people who seems to be my friends are Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Juvia, the Raijinshuu, Carla, Lily, and master. Its, not like it is Lisanna's fault, after all she was presumed to be dead for 2 years, and she is a very sweet girl, it's just that, it gets lonely sometimes. My ex- crush, Natsu, who also used to be my male best friend, hasn't spoken to me in two months, along with the rest of the team, and the guild. Even Mira, the friendly bartender, has been ignoring me, so Juvia always orders my strawberry milkshake for me, and Levy, my best friend, fellow bookworm, the one who reads my novel, decided to spend time with Lisanna. I know I sound selfish, but it just hurts me so much.

However, I haven't spent all this time being lazy and not doing anything. After that incident in Edolas, I realized I need to get stronger if I wasn't to protect my loved ones. My spirits really helped with my training, and the Spirit King even gave my access to an ancient book which allows a celestial mage to "evolve"

No longer will I be the weak Lucy who always need to be protected. This time, I will be the one to protect. I will not let my remaining friends get hurt. If only I have more to protect….

***Flashback ends***

I sat down with then, Juvia already passing a milkshake to me, which I accepted gratefully. The chatter and disaster was ingnored and we (well…most of us) joked around and teases each other. I saw Romeo and Wendy whispering to each other quietly, causing me to resist to squeal as loud as I can. Carla and Lily were in a deep, intellectual conversation that I can't seem to follow. Juvia was obviously ignoring Gray, and same thing with Gajeel with Levy.

The Raijinshuu was, like usual, gathering around Laxus, but the difference is that al of them were also joining in our conversation, Evergreen making a few slightly conceited remarks, Freed adding in his genius opinions, Bixlow joking around, and Laxus swearing and insulting the rest of the guild. Interesting group we have here. Maybe I should ask Laxus to help me improve on my speed later and Freed to help me in strategizing…those two skills are very important in battle.

Raijinshuu, with all the battle experience that have, helped me the most on my training, much to my surprise. But it did work, making my much stronger both mentally and physically. Gajeel and Juvia also helped a lot, but Wendy and Romeo didn't have enough experience, but their sharp minds did pick up some things.

Don't get me wrong. I wasn't the only one being trained. We all helped each other, strengthening each other and helping with weaknesses. For example, since Juvia is made of water, electric attacks harm her a lot, so Laxus trained helped her so it isn't as harmful to her now.

Not only did we become stronger in mind and body, but out bond also grew. It was a stronger bond then I have ever felt with anyone else, even with Team Natsu

"Hey, Lucy!" I looked up right away, my train of thought crashing. That was Natsu speaking to me for the first time in six months. Still, I can't help but feel that something bad will happen, so I put on a fake smile and replied to him.

"Hey, Natsu. How was your day?" I asked, attempting to sound like my cheerful old self.

"Lucy, can I ask you a favor?" He asked, surprisingly serious.

As soon as I heard those words, I braced myself for the worse. Because I've been taking solo missions lately, I actually became more observant. Seeing how he was calling me Lucy instead of Luce, and he has a serious expression, I can tell that it was bad news. Also, Lisanna has been going on missions with team Natsu instead of me, so maybe they are kicking me off the team to make room for Lisanna. **(AN: **

**DETECTIVE LUCY!)**

"Well, Lisanna came back from the dead for six months already, and me, Gray, and Erza were very good friends with her, so can she take your place on the team?"

"Lucy, think about it, Lisanna was gone for two years, so we want to see how much she has improved, and you are kind of….weak." Erza Scarlet, well at least we know what you think of me. **(AN: When did she get here? O-O")** She thinks that I'm weak. WEAK! I chuckled darkly, and it seems like Natsu and Erza noticed, because they gave me a strange look. Still, THEY THINK THAT I AM WEAK? They didn't even look at me for the past six months, and they really think that I just sit there and do nothing but smile and look pretty? No, I went on missions to pay my rent, I was training to learn an advanced form of Celestial magic, and I became an S- class wizard three months ago. I beat Laxus in a battle, I can take down five dark guilds in a week, and I can summon more than six spirits at a time, a feat that has never been accomplished until now. Oh, and I'm one of the Ten Wizard Saints trusted advisors. They have no right, NONE, to call me weak. And how can Lisanna improve her magic while she was in Edolas when Edolas has NO MAGIC. ZERO! Sadly, Natsu just has to interrupt my thoughts.

"Lucy, from now on you are off of team Natsu. Actually, you should be quit Fairy Tail. We are the strongest guild in Fiore and you, a weakling have no position to be in it."

The whole guild were listening to the conversation, and everyone except for Juvia, Wendy, Romeo,, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Laxus, Carla, and Lily, agreed with Natsu and Erza. The others who did not agree were gritting their teeth and clenching their fist in barely contained anger.

"Yeah Lucy, you always rely on us and your spirits to protect you. You lost twice in the GMG, which dragged us down. Now that you are out of the team and Lisanna is in it, we will be much stronger and we will get our missions done quicker. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore and we are…."

Gray never got to finish his sentence because Juvia finished for him.

"….a bunch of liars"

"What!", "what is going on?", "Juvia is talking back to Gray?", "Lucy should really just get out of here" echoed in the hall, but what Juvia said darkened the mood even more.

"Juvia chose to be in Fairy Tail because Gray-baka told me that Fairy Tail Is a place where people can find a family that cares about them. Juvia believed you guys because you keep on saying that you will fight for your nakama and you will always protect your nakama and will defeat anyone who hurts your nakama. Now, Juvia knows this is all a lie because Fairy Tail is the one hurting their nakama. Everyone here says that it doesn't matter if you are weak or strong, old or young, pretty or ugly; you are still considered nakama in Fairy Tail. Natsu went to Sabertooth to beat them up because they kicked out Yukino because they claimed that she was weak, but that is exactly what he is doing to Lucy now. This guild is just a bunch of liars, except for a few certain people."

"Juvia calm down, it's no big deal," said Gray while putting his hand on Juvia's shoulder. To surprise, Juvia slapped Gray hard instead of blushing like the guild expected her to do.

Suddenly, Natsu shouted, "Hey look, the weakling's crying!"

Everyone turned toward Lucy, only to see her bangs covering her eyes and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. But to everyone's surprise (once again) when Lucy looked up, she wasn't crying, but rather, laughing maniacally.

Lucy finally calmed down and said darkly, "So you think I'm weak, eh? Well then, let's have a battle, everyone who thinks I'm weak is on team Natsu's team and everyone who knows I'm not weak is on my team."

Though they were surprise that the supposedly weakest link in their guild challenged then, some of the strongest mages in Fiore, everyone agreed, for the sake of pride and their ego telling them that they will win, they are undeafeatable, and they all went outside to battle, rolling their eyes at Lucy's foolishness.. Lucy saw this and smirked before saying the two words that caused the mayhem to start.

"Battle Begin"

And all hell broke loose.

**Scarlet: So, how was it?**

**Laxus and Gajeel: Horrible**

**Scarlet: *Crying* Even if it is horrible, you don't have to be so blunt about it. Plus this is my first fan fiction.**

**Lucy: Laxus, Gajeel, you made the author cry. Now apologize.**

**Laxus/Gajeel: No way, Blondie/Bunny girl**

**Lucy: WHY YOU-**

**Scarlet- *sniffles* It's ok, Lucy. I'll just make then wear frilly pink dresses and lose to Natsu in the next chapter.**

**Laxus/Gajeel: *Looks at each other* NO WAY! *bows down* Oh great Scarlet, please forgive us and your story is great.**

**Lucy: *Laughs* Scarlet doesn't own fairy tail, but if she did, Laxus and Gajeel will always wear pink**

**Scarlet: Thank you for doing the disclaimer, Lucy. Now, where is Gajeel and Laxus?**

**Gajeel and Laxus: *Hides in the dark corner and shudders***

**Scarlet: Well, sorry if you don't like the story so far, or if everyone is too OOC, but this is my first Fan fiction and I'm a new author. I created this account less than a week ago, so forgive me if this is horrible. But please, tell me your honest opinion about this story, and don't forget to rate and review. I will try to update ASAP.**

**Scarlet**

**Published : 3/29/14**

**Edited: 10/2/15**


	2. The Birth Of Wolves' Eclipse

**No One's POV**

"Battle Begin"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Solid Script: Fire"

"Guns Magic: Tornado Blast"

"Guns Magic: Big Bazooka"

"Ice Make: Arrows"

"Reequip: Heaven's Wheel Amour: Dance, my swords!"

"Soul Extinction"

"Beast Soul, Lizard man"

"Purple Rain"

"Lightning Card"

"Smoke Crush"

"Wood Make: The Distance between Two is forever"

All those attacks were heading toward Lucy, who didn't do anything. Just as she was about to get hit, who whispered, "Starlight Shield." Instantly, a golden yellow sphere appeared around Lucy, and all the attacks collided into it. As the smoke cleared, everyone smirked, thinking that they won, but there smirks were soon gone, and the only sound was everyone but Lucy's team jaws dropping. In front of them, was an unharmed Lucy. She didn't have a single scratch, and there was not a single tear in her clothes. She just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Is that all you got?" Lucy said, and Natsu replied," Heck, no. Fire Dragon's Wi-" Natsu never got a chance to finish because Lucy gave him a hard punch in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick, which sent him toward some trees, and the force broke five of them. Everyone's eyes literally popped out from their heads, when they saw one of their strongest members defeated like that.

"Starlight beam!" A golden beam then hit Mira, knocking her back. Everyone looked at Lucy again, and around her hands, there was a circle of light. Everyone was thinking the same thing: "How did she get so strong" There was silence until Mira shouted, "Satan Soul: Halphas"

"Soul Extinction"

"Reequip: Purgatory Amour"

Mira and Erza, the two strongest female members, attacked at the same time, but right then, Lucy opened her eyes, held both of her hands in front of her, and said, " Shooting Star." A huge light hit both Mira and Erza, and nearly knocked then unconscious. When they were barely awake, Lucy started glowing and a cloak appeared on her. When people saw that cloak, they instantly paled, because they knew that familiar symbol. On Lucy was the Ten Wizard Saints Cloak.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am the strongest one of the Ten Wizard Saints. My spirits known me as the Princess of Stars. I use lost celestial magic. I am the one who will crush this traitorous guild. Circle of Stars!"

As soon as I said that, a ring of stars surrounded everyone.

"Iron Dragon's Roar"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar"

"Sky Dragon's Roar"

Fairy Tail let out a breath of relief as soon as they heard that, thinking that Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy were on their side, but their relief was short lived as soon as they realized that the attacks were heading toward them, and half of the members were knocked out. The remaining half of the members asked Lucy who was on her side,

"Oh, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Raijinshuu, Carla, and Lily are on my side. Since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll end this quickly

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the Stars Far and Wide…_

Gray cursed out loud when he heard this familiar spell, only to be silenced by Juvia's Water Slicer.

_Show me thy Appearance_

_With such shine…_

_Oh Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the Ruler of the Stars…_

_Aspect become Complete_

_Open thy Malevolent Gate_

_Oh 88 Stars of thy Heaven_

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

A volley of planets and stars surrounded me and pelted the remaining members (some were secretly sent at Natsu and Erza) knocking them out cold. After that, we marched up to master's office to quit the guild since all of us were still pretty angry. We got our guild marks removed, and decided to go to Lunaton Village **(AN: Made up village)** to start a new guild. Lunaton was an 8 hour train ride from Magnolia, which was torture for Laxus and Gajeel, but a comedy show for the rest of us, until Wendy took pity on them and casted _**Troia**_. Finally, Juvia spoke up and asked, "Hey Lucy, Juvia is wondering what our know guild will be called." Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Er...actually I haven't really thought about it." At my reply, everyone either sweat dropped or face palmed. "Well, do you guys have any ideas?" We all wrote our idea on a piece of paper and Lucy read it out loud.

Laxus: Lightning Phoenix

Gajeel: Iron Dragons

Wendy: Free Skies

Juvia: Sea Lions

Romeo: Devil Horns

Freed: The Lone Souls

Bixlow: Knightly Dolls

Evergreen: Fairy Queen

Carla: Whatever Wendy Chooses

Lily: Clashing Swords

**Wendy's POV**

After nee-chan read what everyone wrote, we all sweat dropped, and Bixlow commented, "Okay, we all have no sense of imagination," and everyone agreed. A few minutes later, an argument started about the guild name. Good thing we are in a private, soundproofed cabin, but my ears hurt TT-TT **(AN: Poor Wendy)** "Guys?" no reply. "EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Of course, everyone shut up because I almost never raise my voice.

"Well, since the village's name is Lunaton, and whenever I think of "Luna", I think of moon. The animal I think of for moon is a wolf, and what I fascinate me the most about the moon is solar and lunar eclipses, or in other words, just eclipses. So if you put them together, it is Wolf Eclipse, but that is only one wolf, so is we want more, it will be Wolves Eclipse, but it will sound cooler it the eclipse belongs to us, so our guild name should be Wolves' Eclipse. Also, it will be perfect since wolves is strong in a pack, but is weak if it is all alone, without help or company from anyone, kind of like us. **(AN: I actually don't know if it is true with wolves, but humans need other people to be strong.)** "

"…" silence from anyone

"WENDY, YOU ARE A GENIOUS!"

Ouch, my poor ears. TT-TT

**Romeo's POV**

Wow, Wendy is so smart, and strong, and talented, and cute. *blush*

"Wendy, that is perfect for the guild name and it also gives us a mysterious vibe"

Wendy blushed at my compliment. She is so pretty. *blush* I think I should end my point of view here before I embarrass myself, or Scarlet embarrass me, being the RoWen fan she is.**( AN: How does he know?)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay everyone, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Laxus should be the guild master." Everyone stared at me like at was crazy, except for the Raijinshuu, who of course, respected Laxus as the guild master. "Juvia actually agrees with Lucy. Even though Lucy is the most powerful one, Laxus has the most knowledge about being a guild master, and if Laxus becomes a dictator, it will be easy for us to overthrow him." The last response received a complaint from Laxus, but it got everyone, including Gajeel, to agree.

**Tine Skip 1 week later (still Lucy's POV)**

"Okay, we got all the forms filled out so now we are an official guild! Oh, I forgot to say, but we got new guild members that all of you should know." I opened the door to reveal…

**Scarlet: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Freed: Why'd you stop there?**

**Scarlet: Suspense**

**Evergreen: The fighting scene was horrible**

**Scarlet: I know…..**

**Bixlow: Scarlet does not own Fairy Tail, but if she did, it will be a disaster**

**Scarlet: You don't have to be so blunt about it….**

**Sorry the fighting scene was horrible, but I want to thank AnimeLuver778 and Naluforever632 for the kind reviews in the last chapter. Please review and rate! I'll give you virtual chocolate :D**


	3. The New Members

**No One's POV**

…Crime Sorciere **(AN: Ha-ha, didn't see that coming, did you?)**

Everyone had on a shocked expression (except for Lucy), until Freed broke the silence. "Wait, isn't Crime Sorciere already a guild and is wanted by the council?" Everyone nodded in agreement but is still confused.

Lucy, understanding why everyone was so quiet and shocked, explained. "While I was filling out papers for the guild, I saw them talking to the council members. They say that Crime Sorciere will be freed, but they need someone that they can trust to watch over them. At first, they considered Fairy Tail, but decided against it, seeing how reckless and rebellious they are. I offered them another choice, which is joining Wolves' Eclipse, and being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the council let me have them join the guild."

There was silence once again until Bixlow finally said that that is understandable. Laxus finally declared Crime Sorciere is now part of Wolves' Eclipse, so mow, let's build a guild hall!"

**Time Skip 3 days later Freed's POV**

"Guys, Juvia still thinks that we are missing something?" I thought about it. "I agree with Juvia. We have a guild hall, a guild name, a master, people in the guild, and permission from the council to start a guild, so what are we missing?" We all thought about it until Jellal answered for us "…I think you guys forgot to design a guild mark"

"…" silence from everyone. "Now I really feel like an idiot," said Gajeel. I understand how he feels. I mean, a guild mark is one of the most important things to have in a guild, so how did we forget it?

**Carla's POV**

Everyone here is just a bunch of idiots. How did they forget the guild mark?

**Ultear's POV**

Idiots

**Romeo's POV**

"Guys? Instead of calling us idiots in your head, I think we should design a guild mark."

"How does the brat know I was calling then idiots?" I chose not to reply to that, but to answer Ultear's question, Scarlet made me and Wendy very smart.

**Wendy's POV**

Oh, I have a great idea for the guild mark! "Nee-chans, Onee-sans, Romeo, I have an idea for the guild mark."

"What is it Wendy?"

"How about a shadow of a wolf howling at a lunar eclipse? The sky can be the color of the guild mark they choose."

Evergreen spoke up, "Wendy is full of good ideas lately. First the guild name and now the guilds mark. She might as well be the guild master." I blushed at that, but it was a nice ego-boost.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm so proud of me and my friends. I mean, look at what we can do in three days. We built a guild hall with about ten times less people contributing and so much faster than Fairy Tail. The guild has five floors. The first floor is the main floor, with tables and a bar with at least 100 different kinds of drinks. We decided that Meredy could be the bartender. The second floor was the S-class floor. So far, the S-class is Juvia, Gajeel, Ultear, Jellal, and me. The third floor has Laxus's office, the computer room, and everything needed for entertainment. The fourth floor was the boys' dorms and the fifth floor is the girl's dorms. There was also attic for storage. Everyone had an id card that identifies them as a member of the guild, if they are an s-class, and is also there room key. Each ID card has a spell on it so it will always come back to you if you lose it. Unless you choose to room with someone, we each get a private room. On our doors were wolves painted on that represents us. They door were sliding doors too. There are stairways and elevators leading us toward each floor. Outside, there is a swimming pool and a court that can change into any type of court you want. There is also a field of grass and a little zoo. In the front of the guild, There is a beautifully crafted sign that said "Wolves' Eclipse" (courtesy of Gajeel), with two sculptures of wolves howling on each side of the sign. Did I mention that the guild hall is made out of marble? Now only one thing we need to do: finish decorating the guild hall. (It wasn't painted yet and there was almost no furniture.)

**Laxus's POV**

"Okay, I think it is time to decorate the guild. Evergreen, Juvia, Ultear, and Meredy, you guys buy stuff to decorate the guild hall and the girls' dorms Guild hall meaning the first floor, the S-class floor. Freed, Jellal, and Romeo, you guys buy stuff to decorate the hall of the boys' dorm and weapons. Gajeel and Bixlow, you make sculptors to decorate the outside of the hall. Wendy, since you are the best artist out of all of us, can you design the guild mark and paint start painting the guild hall? Lucy, your job is the most important. Look up people to invite to the guild, and see if we can get more missions."

Everyone agreed and went to work.

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia, come, we are going to the mall"

"Okay, Juvia is coming!"

"Hmmmm…. Do you think the fairy tail members will make good statues?"

That response got weird looks from Ultear and Meredy, which Evergreen noticed.

"Oh don't look at me like that; I just have the power to turn people to stone if they look at me while my glasses are off."

"Juvia thinks we should reintroduce each other!"

"That's a very good idea Juvia, my name is Meredy, and I use Maguilty Sense."

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur, and I use the lost magic Arc of Time."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, and I use water magic."

"My name is Evergreen, and I use Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic."

"Hey, Ultear, Evergreen, and Juvia, we arrived at the mall."

**Evergreen's POV**

Okay, girls, we should split up. I'll go with Juvia, and Ultear and Meredy can go together."

_**Time Skip: 3 hours later (No one's POV)**_

When the four girls arrive, they were carrying 10 shopping bags each. "Okay, we should have enough for now." Everyone agreed with Evergreen, but Juvia spoke up, "Juvia doesn't think we can carry all these stuff all the way back to the guild hall."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed. Wolves' eclipse was 2 miles from here, and they have no form of transportation. All the girls looked at each other in silence until Ultear said,

"Hey look, there are the boys, lets "ask" _cough*force*cough _them to carry our shopping bags." The girls made a silent agreement before running toward the boys.

**The boys' POV (Jellal, Freed, and Romeo)**

_***Thinking***_

_The girls are here, but why are they charging at us with all those shopping bags._

_Wait, girls charging at us while carrying shopping bags?_

…

_Uh-oh_

_**RUN!**_

Sadly, they didn't make it very far because they got tackled by the girls.

_**Times skip 10 minutes later (Scarlet's POV) **_**(AN: Yes, I have a POV)**

So the group of 7 walked from Lunaton Mall to Wolves' Eclipse, Freed and Jellal carrying 17 shopping bags each and the girls and Romeo carrying 3 bags each, and Romeo is eating ice-cream.

Let see what everyone is thinking:

Jellal: How come Romeo only carries 3 bags? He is already 14

Freed: Lucky boy….Girls are torture machines

Evergreen: Team Natsu will make nice statues for target practice, Mira and her siblings will make a good statue for a scarecrow…. **(Let's stop reading Evergreen's mind)**

Meredy: So what should my room look like?

Ultear: _Twinkle, Twinkle little star… _**(Me: O-O)**

Juvia: And then I'll rip him to pieces and feed him to the fish…You better watch your back, Gray **(Me: So scary…*shudders*)**

Romeo: This ice-cream is yummy ^-^ **(Me: *sweat drop*)**

**Back at the Guild (Lucy's POV)**

Okay, done recruiting. The first person should be here in 3…2…1…

**BAM**

**?'s POV**

As I kicked open the doors to the guild, I held up my invite. I had to laugh at everyone's expressions.

My eyes landed on Juvia, who asked, "Don't you belong in another guild…."

"I did, but once I got the invite, I couldn't turn it down."

The person who invited me to join the guild, Lucy, was the first one to greet me.

"Welcome to Wolves' Eclipse…

…Lyon"

**Scarlet: Yay! Finally done with chapter 3 **

**Juvia: Juvia thinks that Scarlet should calm down a bit and rest**

**Scarlet: Ugh…I hate being sick.**

**Wendy: Here is some chicken noodle soup**

**Scarlet: Thanks Wendy! ^-^**

**Juvia: Why Lyon-sama and Crime Sorciere?**

**Scarlet: Simple, it is a nice twist, and the readers won't expect it**

**Juvia and Wendy: That's for sure**

**Scarlet: Juvia can you do the dis-**

**Juvia: Scarlet-sama doesn't own Fairy Tail, because if she did, Wendy will be the main character**

**Wendy:*blushes***

**Scarlet: So true**

**Thank you LucyXHeartifiliaXFan and AnimeLuver778 for reviewing. AnimeLuver778, you have a great taste for chocolate. And Chu-Baby-Panda, I just got your review for chapter 1, and thank you for the compliment. ^-^ Chocolate for you guys. :D **

**Lucy's Powers that are revealed so far:**

**Starlight Shield: A dome-like shield appears around Lucy and protects her from attacks**

**Starlight Beam: A golden laser-like beam shoots the enemy (Kind of like the bullet/guns that Tris and her mother use in the **_**Divergent **_**movie at the end)**

**Shooting Star: A miniature star the size of a basketball appears and shoots rapidly at the enemy, and it is also surrounded be little stars, like ninja stars. Lucy can summon two stars, and it is extremely painful if you get hit**

**Circle of Stars: A circle of stars surround the enemy and if anyone tries to escape, they get attacked by the stars**

**Urano Metria: Exactly like what it is in the anime/manga, but is more painful and Lucy can control where it goes.**

**Thank You for reading. Sorry there is not much action is this chapter, but hopefully, chapter 4 will be up soon. Rate and review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get, and the more motivated I get, the faster I will be able to update. Until next time, readers. **

**-Scarlet Forest**

**3/31/14**


	4. At Fairy Tail

**Scarlet's POV**

Let's see what is going on at Fairy Tail, shall we? Actually, you don't really have a choice if you want to read this.

**At Fairy Tail, after Lucy and the gang left, Natsu's POV**

"Ugh, I can't believe I got beaten up by such a weakling."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Icicle Pop.

"Flame Brain's right for once, when did she get this strong?" You all should know who said this

The She Mons- *cough* I mean, Erza, who was in deep thought, finally spoke up. "When did she become a wizard saint? I'm not the only one who saw that, right?"

Everyone nodded their head in, that they all saw the famous cloak on the weakling **(AN: You know Natsu, if you get defeated by a "weakling" that also makes you weak, right?) **

Master came out of his office, everyone ask him questions. He was getting annoyed, so I decided to ask him more questions since I am his favorite child. **(AN: Sometimes, I wonder if he thinks, or uses his brain -_-") ** "Brats, me and First Master have an announcement to make."

**Mira's POV**

I heard Master and looked up to see Master and Mavis with a serious expression, Wait…, MASTER AND MAVIS WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION. This must be serious than. I looked around and saw everyone else chatting and fighting, so I decided to do my usual job of silencing them, but master already beat me to it.

"I said…LISTEN UP BRATS! THIS IS SERIOUS!" He changed into his titan form, so I knew that this was serious.

Everyone finally quieted down, and they looked at master, expecting good news. Oh, how wrong we are.

**Master Makarov's POV**

I looked down at the brats, disappointed in them. Even though I didn't look at her, I knew that First was disappointed and angry, no, fuming.

"Because of your rash actions today, I lost ten of my children. Does anyone know who they are?"

The first replay was kind of expected.

"Weak-" I glared at then "Lucy, right?" I nodded

"Who were the other nine that left?"

**Levy's POV**

"Gajeel"

When Master said that, I broke into tears, but no one noticed. Oh, Gajeel, I fell for you. How can you leave me for Lucy and her team? How can you leave the guild like that without saying goodbye? How can you leave ME? Since I've known him, I tried to get him to show some positive feelings. Most of the time, however, he only cares about fighting. I remember the countless times he protected me, all the times he was there for me, and all the time we spent together. All this time, I tried to get him to show positive feelings. When he got Lily, he showed happiness. When we were at the S- class exam, he showed care. Well I succeeded, but now, he left me. Well, as long as he shows positive feelings, then I won't be as mad.

**Gray's POV**

"Juvia"

At the second name that master said, my eyes widened in shock. Juvia left the guild? I never told her, but I fell for her the second I saved her from falling during the saved her during the phantom war. When she fell, she reminded me of a fallen angel, so beautiful, yet so lost in this big world. She reminded me of Ur before she died, accepting death and I couldn't save her, but this time, I could save my fallen angel. So I did just that. At that point, I knew I've fallen for her, but for the sake of my pride, I couldn't show it. I was ice and she was water, unattainable, unbreakable, flowing, and is part of me. Damn, if only I lowered my pride, not only will Juvia still be here, but everything will still be the same. I got to accept the fact that my fallen angel is out of my reach, and I got to let go of her.

**Erza's POV**

"Wendy"

When I heard her name on the list, I tensed. Wendy… After the incident with Oracion Seis and Cait Shelter, she became like a little sister to me. As she cried at the disappearance of her guild, I comforted her. She reminded myself of me when I was little. When I had to leave everything I know and care about behind (Sho, Millianna, Wally, Simon, Jellal, and Grandpa Rob) I remembered how much I cried every night, all alone, after that. I don't want her to feel all alone like I did. Luckily, at Fairy Tail, she never felt alone, but I guess what happened with Lucy destroyed her trust in us. What a horrible sister I am. I least she isn't alone anymore.

**Macao's POV**

"Romeo"

I heard my son's name and slammed the table. MY SON LEFT THE GUILD AND I DIDN'T NOTICE! I guess I am just a drunken idiot after all. All I ever wanted for him is for him to be happy. I failed. What kind of father am I? That is like having your son run away and you did not notice. I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks. Oh, the irony. I wanted my son to be happy, but I failed to notice how happy he is when he is with Lucy, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Juvia, Raijinshuu, and of course, Wendy. As a father, I'm a failure, but at least he is happy now.

**Happy's POV**

"Lily and Carla"

I heard the names of the two other exceeds in the guild and stopped eating my fish. They were the two other exceeds in the guild. **(AN: Happy, you didn't need to say that twice)** They were my best friends other than Natsu.I MISS THEM ALREADY! **(AN: Sorry, I didn't know what to put for Happy)**

**Cana's POV**

"Laxus"

I heard his name and became sober. When I first met him, he was such a happy kid. During his teenage years, he changed. He became rebellious and harder to approach. I spent many years trying to get him to be happy again, but it never works. I guess always being compared to his grandfather and his father being excommunicated, he just, well, snapped. I never really got him to be happy again. Sadly, after what happened at the Fantasia Festival, he, like his father, was excommunicated. Well, it wasn't completely bad. I found out that deep in his heart, he really did love and care about all of us, he indirectly showed it when he failed to use Fairy Law. He didn't leave without telling his gramps to take care, though. That was the most care that he ever showed his grandpa in many years. Even though he left, at least he still has people with him that he cares about. Now, where is my alcohol?

**Mira's POV**

"Freed"

At his name, I dropped the glasses I was holding. Ever since he joined, he was so quiet and reserved, only trusting Laxus, Bixlow, and Evergreen. I tried to get him to come out of his shell, but didn't seem to succeed until what happened after the fighting festival. I admit it, I found myself falling for him. Now back to the topic, getting Freed to come out of his shell. After our fight when I first used Satan Soul for the first time since Lisanna's "death", I found this as the perfect time to talk to him about how we would be there for him. For the first time, I saw him show emotions. He cried. I was so happy then. He finally opened up to everyone else. Then, all this happened. He left. At least he still has people that he can open up to.

**Elfman's POV**

"Evergreen"

I heard this name and stopped saying "man." Of course that is what will happen. I got rid of her arrogant mask and saw the beauty underneath it, only to have her leave my side and put on the mask of distrust. Wow, I didn't know I can be so poetic. Every time she puts on her mask of arrogance, I would try to get her to show who she really is; a kind, beautiful, fairy. Sadly, the fairy flew out of my grasp and toward her friends. We grew closer during the S- class exam. She finally took off all her masks around me. Sure, sometimes she would pretend to be a bit arrogant, but I don't mind. At least I know the truth. Now, she has her mask of arrogance and distrust around me again. At least there are some people that she can trust enough to take off her mask to and reveal who she really is.

**No One's POV**

"Bixlow"

"Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Lily, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow have left the guild."

Master finally finished

"What do you mean they left they guild? What the heck happened while I was gone?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the door and stared, wide-eyed in shock and horror at the lone figure standing at the door.

**Scarlet: Here it is, Chapter 4 and Fairy Tail's POV**

**Loke: Bravo, Bravo**

**Aries: Good job, Scarlet. I'm sorry **

**Scarlet: Thank You, Loke and Aries. No need to apologize, Aries**

**Loke: So why are we here again instead of one of the main character.**

**Scarlet: Advertising**

**Aries and Loke: Huh?**

**Scarlet: Why, we are talking about my other story/ one shot/ song fic, of course**

**Aries: Oh, that *blushes***

**Loke: …**

**Scarlet: Yes "That" If you didn't already know, I published a song fic yesterday called *drum roll*…**

**We'll Meet Again, Even if it takes a Thousand Years**

**Loke: It is about how me and Aries felt when I was banned from the spirit world**

**Aries: Apparently, I was ready to wait forever to see Leo again, but he was ready to die without seeing me again**

**Loke: However, we both believed that we will see each other again, no matter what, even if it takes a thousand years**

**Aries: It is based off the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**Scarlet: That's an excellent summary, you two**

**Loke and Aries: Thank You**

**Loke: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did, Aries would be her first spirit**

**Scarlet: I would like to thank Sakamaki Hikaru, MzShellSan, Lord Revan Flame,LucyXHeartifilaXFan (again), and AnimeLuver778 (again) for reviewing. Thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Rate, Review, Follow, and be sure to check out my other story. Bye! Sorry there wasn't anything about Wolves' Eclipse in this chapter.**

**-Scarlet**

**4/2/14**


	5. A Fairy's Anger

**Still at Fairy Tail ?'s POV**

"ANSWER ME! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?"

I looked at everyone in the guild, but no one dared to reply to me. Actually, no one even dared to look at me, except for that idiot Natsu.

"Simple, we kicked her off the team…"

Idiot never really got a chance to finish because of my next move

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" **(Yes, this mysterious person is Lisanna. I didn't say that she was in the guild at that time, did I? All her siblings attacked Lucy during the fight, but she wasn't there.)**

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU KICK LUCY OFF YOUR TEAM" In anger, I slashed him across the chest

"Owww… Lisanna, why did you do that? We kicked her off the team for you. After all, you are stronger than that weakling."

"I'm guessing that Lucy beat you up after that"

"No, Lucy beat us up after we all agreed that Lucy is too weak to be in the guild"

"YOU WHAT! LUCY IS STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU IDIOTS COMBINED!"

"Lisanna, what do you mean?"

"Well, Mira, during those six months you were all ignoring her, she trained in the spirit world, became a wizard saint, became an S- class wizard, took ten- years missions and came back in a week and she also managed to-" Then, I got interrupted.

"-defeat us. Lucy Heartfillia defeated us. She is not the weakling you all claim her to be, she never was"

**Meanwhile, back in the Wolves' Eclipse Guild hall** **Meredy's POV**

Yay! We finally finished decorating the guild hall. Wendy did an amazing job painting wolves, along with Lucy's twin alien spirit (Gemini), who transformed into artists and help with the planting. Scorpio and the scary lad- I mean, Aquarius, helped us make the swimming pool, which actually looked like a private miniature beach. The adorable lamb (Aries) provides us with wool for furniture and walls for the training room, Libra helped us reach the high areas and helped get things to stick by changing the gravity. The sleeping cross (Crux) provided us with a library. The perverted bull (Taurus) helped chop things with his ax. Crab guy (Cancer) helped decorate the guild. Virgo helped with the building, supplying, and gardening (not without asking Lulu for punishment). The fish like woman and son (Pisces) helps supply water, and ironically, seafood (they were in their human forms). The gout man (Capricorn) helped us with building and offered to train us. The human horse (Sagittarius) helped us with the training room and supplied us with bow and arrows. Finally, the playboy (Leo/ Loke) also offered to help train us and helped us paint the night sky, not without flirting with all of us. Lyra helped us with music, while Pyxis helped us make a map room. **(AN: Lucy has been training along the way, so she can summon all of her celestial spirits at once now)**

While Lucy's spirit was a HUGE help, we all did our parts in decorating the guild too. Ultear used her time of arc magic to restore old things so we can put it in the guild. So also used her time of arc magic to restore jewels that were buried (gold, diamond, emeralds, the money jewels, etc.). Jellal used meteor to go to places faster to get things, and to reach high places, such as the balcony, which he worked with Libra to build. Freed made runes around the guild to warn us if there was ever an attack on the guild, or is anyone from other guilds are trying to get in (such as Natsu). Evergreen made some stone statues of plants **(AN: Imagine that her stone eyes allow her to do that) **Bixlow made wooden statues that will come to life in case of an attack. Laxus supplied us with electricity. Lyon and Gajeel made things out of ice and metal. Romeo used his rainbow magic to decorate the guild and set traps. Wendy, as you all know, painted the guild and made the guild mark. Juvia made some water works, water slides, and fountains. Yes, we have an amusement park in the guild. Carla and Lily lifted people to places they can't reach. Finally, I just placed things around. Well, at least now the guild members are now closer to each other.

**Lyon's POV**

"Hey Lyon- Sama, why did you decide to join the guild?" I smiled at Juvia's question.

"Well, Juvia, I felt like Lamia Scale wasn't the place for me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just felt kind of, well, lonely"

"Huh"

I thought about it for a second. Why did I leave Lamia Scale?

"Well, everyone at Lamia Scale has someone for them, so I just didn't feel as close to the other guild members as I used to. When Lucy sent me the invite for the new guild, I just couldn't ignore it, and after a few hours of thinking about it, I decided to join."

Juvia smiled at my story. I smiled back, but then, I realized something.

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yes Lyon- Sama?"

"Why did you guys leave Fairy Tail?"

Juvia's expression darkened, but she still answered my question…sort of

"That is a story for Lucy to tell and for everyone else to hear"

Lucy seem to have heard our conversation

"Juvia, I think that they should know. After all, we can't keep this secret forever. They'll have to know sometime. Better now than later."

I saw Juvia with a serious face agreeing with Lucy. The Raijinshuu, Romeo, Wendy, and Gajeel appeared out of nowhere, but they each had a serious face. I braced for myself for the sad story and just hoped that after the story, I wouldn't march to Fairy Tail and punch Gray in the face.

**Jellal's POV**

I heard Lucy call for us to gather around. As I approached, I saw the seriousness in the situation. There was practically a serious aura being emitted from them.

"We are going to tell you about what happened at Fairy Tail." Lucy said that in such a serious voice, it was just scary.

"Everyone better SHUT UP during the story or you will get an iron pillar heading toward your face." I shut up after that, but I still felt the chill down my spine at the tone of Gajeel's voice

**Lucy tells about what happened in chapter one and the fight (AN: Sorry, I'm feeling lazy and wanted to get this chapter done ASAP)**

"WHAT!?"

My brain was on overload. Erza would do that? I loved her and thought that she would NEVER do that to a friend/ nakama/ family. **(Thank you AnimeLuver778 for this idea of Jellal's reaction) **I guess I was wrong. I feel several feelings rush though me. Anger, sadness, pity, disappointment, betrayal, shock, frustration, etc. This will take a while to get used to. I looked around and saw everyone with the same expression. I guess they actually didn't quit the guild; they were driven out of it.

**Lyon's POV**

That's it. Gray is definitely going down the next time I see him. For now, I have to comfort Juvia, who is sobbing with Wendy.

**Juvia's POV**

After Lucy finished with the story, I started crying with Wendy. We cried together until I felt someone patting my back. With tear stained eyes, I looked up to see Lyon with a sad expression. I cried on his shoulder, and he just hugged and comforted me. With him, I felt safer than I have ever been in my entire life. I was wrong. Gray isn't the one for me. Lyon was the one that was always there for me, the one who comforted me, and the one who retuned my feelings. When I finally stopped crying, I looked up and stared. Apparently, Lyon was watching me, and when I looked up, our eyes met. We moved closer and closer until

Our lips met

**Wendy's POV**

The whole guild was looking at Lyon and Juvia. The girls were trying to hold in their squeals, and the boys were smirking. When they finally separated, both blushed… a lot. Then it was my turn to blush as I just remembered what happened

**Flashback**

Juvia and I were crying together, when Lyon took Juvia. Soon, I felt someone hugging me for comfort and looked up to see Romeo. He nodded and I sobbed onto his chest.

"It's okay to cry, Wendy. Just let it all out. You'll feel better. I will always be there for you, I promise"

He continues to comfort me until I stopped crying. When I did, I was shocked. Juvia and Lyon were kissing! ***inner squeal***

**Flashback ends**

Sometimes, I'm so glad that Mira isn't here.

Suddenly I heard Lucy call

"Everyone, our new members are here!"

We all crowded in front of the door

"Now, before I opened these doors, I want to tell you something. These people are just got out of prison and the Magic Council is counting on us to take care of them. So do NOT attack them."

We all agreed and when she opened the doors, we all were stunned.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

**Scarlet: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter**

**Jellal: Scarlet, with these cliffhangers, I feel you want to get people to hate you**

**Ultear: I agree**

**Meredy: Yep**

**Scarlet: Hey, cliffhangers are what keep people reading**

**Meredy: True**

**Ultear: LyVia? Really?**

**Scarlet: A little bit of RoWen too ^-^**

**Jellal: Isn't Gruvia more popular?**

**Scarlet: LyVia needs more stories**

**Ultear: True**

**Scarlet: I'm tired.**

**Jellal: Why?**

**Scarlet: First of all, I'm almost always tired, and second, I updated 5 chapters for this story and made a LoRies one shot all on my first week of writing.**

**Ultear: Oh**

**Meredy: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, but if she did, there will be WAY more pairings**

**Scarlet: Sorry that this chapter took long time to write. I had a little writer's block, and when I was almost done, I had to go to a baby shower, and that took at least 3 hours -_-'' At least there was cake :P I hope you awesome readers enjoy this chapter :D Thank you to all my reviewers, and I PM'ed you all. Till next time ;D Thank you AnimeLuver778 for the description of Jellal's reaction! Please Rate, Review, and Follow**

**Reviews= Faster Updates= Happier Readers= A satisfied Scarlet :D**


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**?'s POV at Wolves' Eclipse**

"So, we are finally here, eh?"

"Do you still have the invite; I don't want to get attacked before we even get our guild marks"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot, you know"

"Sure you aren't"

"Shut up"

"Be quiet, Lucy opened the doors"

Then we are greeted by silence

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Never mind

Ouch, my ears TT-TT

**Nobody's POV**

Standing in front of the door was none other than the …...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….

…

….

….

Oracion Seis

Lucy was the first one to talk

"From now on, Oracion Seis is now part of Wolves' Eclipse"

Lyon sweat dropped, "Knowing the Magic Council, I'm not even going to ask."

Leaning against the doorframe was Midnight. He was surprisingly awake for once. His clothes changed to. His hair was back in the same style as it was when they first fought the Oracion Seis, before the time skip. He now wears a black sleeveless vest hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Other than that he looks the same.

Cobra had Cubellios wrapped around him. **(AN: Pretend that when Cubellios was transformed back to Kinana, the snake half was separated from the human half and stayed with Cobra) **He is wearing a white sports jacket and faded blue jeans with a pair of red and white sneakers. Other than that, he still looks the same.

Angel stood next to Cobra. She now wears a sleeveless blue and white dress that is feathered on the skirt and has silver rhinestones on the top, and is separated by a blue sash and over it she wore a short faded blue jacket that stops at her chest. Her hair is slightly curled and is held back with a hair band with small angel wings on the left of it.

Racer is wearing a red tee shirt with a black hoodie over it and red and black basketball shorts, finished with a pair of red and black running shoes. Other than that, he still looks the same.

Everyone looked around.

"Where is the rest of the Oracion Seis?"

Angel was the first one to talk.

"Well, you all know that Imitatia was really a doll, and the other two are still in jail for some things they did in prison."

**Gajeel's POV**

"Zzzzzz"

Everyone sweat dropped and turned to Goth boy (Midnight), who was sleeping soundly on his flying carpet

"How the heck does he fall asleep so fast? He was awake and standing literally a minuet ago. More importantly, where did the rug come from?" That was my only thought, but I chose not to ask

To my surprise, snake boy answered

"Midnight can fall asleep whenever he wants to, and about the carpet, only Midnight knows where it comes from."

I gave him a strange look, and he just points at his ears, and I responded with a face palm.

"Hey, guys, we have to learn how to prevent Cobra from listening to our thoughts." Everyone agreed with Bixlow. Cobra just smirked.

**Wendy's POV**

"Wendy, can you give us the guild stamp?"

As soon as Lucy- nee said that, I nodded and rushed to get the guild stamp.

As soon as I came back, I made an announcement.

"There will be some changes in the guild mark. Instead of the sky being the color that you choose, it will be the wolf and the moon that will be the color that you choose."

Everyone nodded in agreement

Lucy: Lower left of her stomach, gold

Wendy: Left shoulder, sky blue

Romeo: Right shoulder, dark purple

Juvia: Back of her left shoulder, dark blue

Gajeel: Right bicep, silver

Laxus: Right bicep, yellow

Freed: Back of his neck, pale green

Evergreen: Left of her neck, emerald green

Bixlow: Right of his neck, blackish blue

Jellal: Right bicep, same shade as his hair

Ultear: Left thigh, purple

Meredy: Right thigh, pink

Lyon: Left part of his chest, whitish blue (same color as his hair)

Midnight: Left bicep, black

Cobra: Right shoulder, red

Angel: Right thigh, white

After I finished stamping them (Romeo helped me with Laxus's and Lyon's, I was too embarrassed.) They all looked satisfied.

"Okay, we only need a few more people and the council will start."

Everyone cheered in happiness.

"Hey, everyone, Lucy is going to make a speech and tell us about the guild"

We looked around until we heard Lucy call us from the second floor.

"When did she even get up there?"

**Lucy's POV**

"First of all, in case any of you are wondering how I got up here so fast, it's one of my powers called starlight's light. It gives me the ability to turn into light and move, and since light travels so quickly, I'm practically teleporting."

Everyone seems to have understand how I got up here so fast now, but I have to get back on topic

"Second, I'm here to talk about the guild. We will go through strict training, but first, here are some basic rules

Never betray the guild

Never treat another member like trash, weak or strong, failure or not

Accept all the guild members since we all have a troubled past

Do not reveal secret information about the guild or its members

Never go on a solo mission unless stated otherwise. We want you to be as close to other members as possible, and that means no isolating yourself. Got that Midnight?

Always be there for each other

You are now a wolf. Stand tall and be proud. Never let anything ruin your pride about being a wolf. Never let anyone talk bad or even think badly about this guild without knowing our true powers for they are the actual weak ones. STAND TALL AND BE PROUD!

There are more rules that are coming

Everyone looked at me, agreeing to the rules. Suddenly, we all seem to have the same thought. Everyone suddenly did a fist pump and at the same time, made a wolf's head with their hands (Index finger and pinky pointing up, while your other fingers extend and meet at the tip, like a wolf's mouth) When our "wolves" are made, we immediately brought them down so they are right next to our guild marks. We did it in such a perfect union that it was creepy. It was a sign that says "the wolves are coming down at you, but never alone." At this, we all smiled and cheered. Even Midnight, who was awake for the speech." Sadly, I decided to ruin the moment

Now, for the training schedules

Capricorn and Leo agreed to help us with our training. My other spirits will help too.

"Open, Gate of the Goat and Gate of the Lion, Capricorn and Leo!"

Loke and Capricorn appeared and started to explain the training schedule

5:00- Meditate for 2 hours

7:00- Jog 5 miles

7:30- breakfast

8:00- Exercise

8:30- Weapon Practice

9:30- Break

9:40- Strength Exercise

10:30- Magic Building

12:00- Lunch

1:00- Study

1:30- Physical Fighting

2:30- Defense

3:30- Strategy Making

4:00- Survival Skills

5:00- Finished

Every end of the month, there will be a test to see how much you learned." Capricorn and Leo finally finished.

"…"

"Lucy, your spirits are trying to kill us" said Cobra

Of course, everyone agreed with him.

**Nobody's POV**

Angel finally said something

"Hey, let's introduce each other"

"Midnight, I use reflector magic, some dark magic, and personification magic."

"Racer, I use slowing magic and vehicle magic."

"I'm Angel, and I use celestial magic and angel magic"

"Cobra and I use Poison Dragon Slaying Magic and sound magic"

"Hi, I'm Jellal and I can use Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, Fire Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Self-Destruction Spells, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and magic staves.

"My name is Meredy, and I use Maguilty Sense."

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur, and I use the lost magic Arc of Time."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, and I use water magic."

"My name is Evergreen, and I use Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic."

"Laxus, Lighting Dragon Slayer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Freed Justine and I'm a use Dark Ecriture, Darkness Magic, and Jutsu Shiki."

"I'm Bixlow and I can use Seith Magic and Figure Eyes."

"Hi, I'm Lucy and my magic will not be revealed yet, but I can use celestial magic."

"I'm Wendy, and I'm a sky dragon slayer and can use healing magic."

"I'm Romeo and I can use rainbow fire."

"Gajeel, iron dragon slayer"

"I'm Lyon, pupil of Ur, and I use Ice magic."

"That should be about everyone, and now for our new members" Lucy said in excitement"

"I'm Frosch, and Exceed"

"I'm Lector, also an Exceed"

Everyone stared in confusion

Evergreen finally asked

"Wait, if you are here, where are your partners"

"In Sabertooth, of course. Where else would they be? Can we get our guild marks now?" Lector answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Everyone stared in confusion, until they were interrupted by a feminine voice

"I have an invitation to join the guild- wait, Sorano- nee, is that you?"

Angel, looked up, wide eyed with surprise

"No way, it's really you, Yukino."

**Scarlet: Sorry I didn't update in a while**

**Angel: its okay since you put my sister in the story**

**Scarlet: It was suggested by Yuki- chan, or ****Yuki-StarlightBlue-Heartfillia**** as most of you might know her as**

**I can't believe that so many people guessed that it will be Oracion Seis. As you can probably imagine, I was quite surprised. **

**Oh, I have a very bad taste in fashion as you can probably tell, so if you want to suggest some clothing for any of the members, be my guest**

**Oh, I forgot to mention, I deleted We'll Meet Again, Even if It Takes a Thousand Years for reasons**

**I have to cut it short since I'm busy, but until next time. **

**Rate, review, and Follow**

**-Scarlet**

**4/8/14**


	7. Reunion

**Angel's POV**

I can't believe it. Once again I'm reunited with my sister. Wow, she changed a lot. Her hair grew three inches below her shoulders and she is now wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a light blue skirt that reaches up to her knees and has a slit that starts at her mid-thigh on the right side of her skirt. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality and glomped her.

"Yukino, I can't believe it's really you."

I felt tears running down my cheeks, and when we separated, I realized that she was crying too.

"Sorano, they said that you would be in jail for life, how did you get here?"

"Well, because I didn't cause any more trouble, Lucy managed to convince the council to release me."

We then heard a cough behind us, interrupting us from our conversation.

"Well, if that emotional moment is over, can we get to the point about why Frosch and Lector are here without Rouge and Sting?"

I glared at Lightning Face for ruining our happy reunion, but secretly, I wanted to know too."

**Nobody's POV**

Lector and Frosch blinked in confusion until they both replied, "Ohhhhh" simultaneously.

"Fro has a letter from Rouge-kun for you guys. Of course, all the girls squealed at his adorableness, especially when Fro handed then a letter.

_Wolves' Eclipse,_

_ My partner and I decided to accept your invitation to join your guild, for Sabertooth is not the best place for us, especially after our loss at the Grand Magic Games. We wish to start fresh at your guild. However, there is something that holds us back. You see, people that decide to quit the guild are considered weak are beaten up to the brink of death in order to leave the guild. If we do survive the assault, we would not be able to make it to Lunaton alive. We request a group to help us survive the assault. We apologize for the inconvenience, and if you are unable to send someone, we understand. Please give Frosch and Lector your answer to be delivered and if you do accept, please state the time you'll arrive so we have time to prepare. Thank you and once again, I apologize for the inconvenience._

_Rogue Cheney_

Once Lucy finished reading the letter, everyone all looked up to see her smirking creepily.

"So, the people that will be going to Sabertooth are Angel, Yukino, Ultear, and Meredy. Any objections?"

Of course there were objections from the guys.

"Hey, why are they going?"

"No fair, I want to go"

"Wouldn't it be faster if you sent some guys?'

"Only girls? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Of course, after hearing the last two comments, every girl sent a death glare to the guys, whose minds are scarred forever from the glare.

Finally, a good question was asked by Ultear.

"As much as I resent the guys' comments, I agree. I mean, why us, wouldn't it be faster if you sent at least one guy?"

Lucy nodded in understanding.

"First of all, I want to destroy their pride when their while guild gets destroyed by four girls, and I want to hurt Sting's pride and the guys' pride."

Everyone sweat dropped at her reasoning

"Second, you and Meredy are very powerful and would make a great team. Yukino is also very powerful and I would like her to show Sabertooth what she is made of. And finally, Angel is once again, extremely powerful and I'm pretty sure she would like to torture and kill Sabertooth for what they did to Yukino"

At this, Angel's head snapped up

"What did Sabertooth do to Yukino?"

Everyone shuddered at the tone of her voice, and only Lucy was brave enough to answer.

"After her loss at the GMG, the master threw grapes at her…"

Angel growled when she heard that, and everyone started backing away.

"…had her remove her own guild mark…"

Angel looked like she was ready to explode, so Frosch and Lector left to deliver the message before they saw her wrath, knowing what happened to Yukino

"…after forcing her to strip completely bare, undergarments and all, and calling her trash, all happening in front of the entire guild."

"THAT'S IT, SABERTOOTH IS SO DEAD. ULTEAR, MEREDY, YUKINO, AND ESPIACIALLY YOU, GET READY, WE ARE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!"

Everyone ran away when a killing aura surrounded Angel, and the said girls, even Ultear, ran to get ready.

**Time Skip Ten Minutes Later Yukino's POV**

As I arrived in the guild, I saw that everyone changed for the fight. Ultear is now wearing a purple blouse and skinny jeans with a pair of purple knee high boots. Meredy is wearing a pink turtleneck sleeveless shirt that goes up to mid thigh, black leggings, pink ankle boots and black fingerless gloves. Angel is wearing a light blue tunic, white knee high leggings, and light blue boots. I'm wearing a pale blue cardigan over a white shirt, skinny jeans, and white ankle boots. On closer inspection, I saw that everyone had a weapon of some sort on them.

Ultear: Sword strapped at her waist and a few orbs

Meredy: Twin daggers and an iron pipe?

Me: A katana and shurikens

Angel: Bow and arrows, a dagger, a katana, a whip, a stick, and is that a chain?

"Sorano-nee, isn't that a bit too much?"

Her face instantly darkened

"Yukino, your pride got destroyed in front of the entire guild. No, this is not enough weapons."

She said that in such a dark tone, it was enough to make Midnight and Gajeel run out of the guild. If I wasn't so scared of the tone she used, this would be hilarious.

**At Sabertooth nobody's POV**

It was just a normal day at Sabertooth. Of course, no one knew what was going to happen in a few minutes.

"Master, Sting and I would like to quit the guild."

They were receiving shocked looks. Not because they decided to quit the guild, because they have enough guts to say that when Minerva's here.

"Hahahahahaha. So you two weaklings would like to quit the guild. In that case strip!"

Jiemma didn't get the result he expected. Instead of them following his orders, Rogue looked at him in the eyes defiantly.

"No, we are not part of Sabertooth anymore, therefore, you cannot tell us what to do."

"You still bear the Sabertooth mark; therefore, you shall do what I say, unless you want to get punishment."

This time, Sting spoke up.

"We'll get punished either way, won't we?"

"Why you little brats- Shockwave!"

Rogue and Sting were pushed back by the shockwave, creating a creator in the wall. Just as Jiemma was about to attack again, the door flew off its hinges.

**At Fairy Tail**

"-defeated us. Lucy Heartfillia defeated us. She is not the weakling you all claim her to be, she never was."

Everyone looked up in shock to see Gildarts standing there. If that wasn't enough for them, standing right next to him was Jura. They both had angered faces after hearing what happened to Lucy.

"Impossible, she defeated Gildarts AND Jura?"

"Huh, she must have been cheating"

"I want to have a rematch with her"

After hearing these, Lisanna spoke up.

"She defeated Jura and Gildarts at the same time, fair and square, so don't accuse her of something she didn't do."

Natsu, being the idiot he is, decided to speak up.

"So what, it's not like they never been defeated before. Why are you supporting that weak trash anyways, Lisanna. We did it all for you."

Hearing this, Lisanna ran up to Natsu. Everyone thought she is going to hug him, but how wrong they were.

_**SLAP**_

Their eyes widened in shock. Natsu stood there, stunned, one of his hands held his cheek where a bright red hand print is. Everyone then turned their attention to Lisanna, who stood there, hand still up from slapping Natsu, with her bangs covering her eyes, casting a shadow over them. When she finally looked up to reveal tear-stained eyes full of anger, she said the five words that made their bloods run cold.

"Nakama don't betray each other."

**Back in Sabertooth**

"Who do you think you are, destroying the doors (and part of the wall), like that."

"Awww…. Jiemma, did you forget me already. The girl you humiliated and kicked out after just one loss."

"No way, is it Yukino?"

"She is crazy"

"What is she doing here?"

Jiemma scoffed

"Give me one reason I should be afraid of you, trash. In case you're lost, the dumpster is outside."

"Simple, you just angered my sister."

"Wha-"

"Did you just call my little sister trash?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"DIE!"

Instantly, Angel started attacking the guild.

"Hang on there, Angel, leave some for us."

After Ultear said that, she created a sensory link between Jiemma and Minerva.

Angel finally revealed herself, and stood by Yukino.

"Sabertooth is going down"

**Scarlet: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that took so long. I had a little writer's block. Most annoying thing ever after my cousin**

**Lector: Sting- kun is the best and will never have writer's block!**

**Scarlet: Sorry to burst your bubble, but does Sting even know how to write a fan fiction?**

**Lector: …**

**Scarlet: Well?**

**Lector: Probably not, but Sting-kun is still the best!**

***Somewhere***

**Sting: ACHOO**

**Someone is talking about me.**

***Back to the "studio"***

**Fro: Scarlet-sama doesn't own Fairy tail, but if she did, it wouldn't be called fairy tail.**

**Scarlet: *Squeals* SO CUTE! *faints from Fro's adorableness**

**Lector: Okay… Well she wants to say thank you to all of her reviewers… I think**

**Fro: Can Fro have some ice-cream**

**Lector: Sure lets go**

**Scarlet: X_X**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Since it is spring break (finally) I'll probably be able to update more. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Remember to Rate, Review, and Follow. Bye!**

**-Scarlet**

**4/12/14**


	8. An angel's anger

**At Sabertooth nobody's POV**

Everyone's eyes were on the four girls who just randomly break the door and fight the entire guild. Everyone was thinking the same thing

"They're so dead"

Suddenly, Ultear brought out a sword and started attacking everyone in her way. When there are too much people, she took out her orbs and started using her magic (not that they know what magic she was using) and no one could even get close to her.

Meredy, like Ultear, was slashing the Sabers, and using Maguilty Sodom to attack so they can't even get close to her. Of course she is unharmed, but her attackers are all fainted around him. With her daggers and her magic abilities, even Sabers don't stand a chance.

I was using my whip to attack people far away, and if they get too close for my liking, I would use my katana. It seems like everyone was doing well; but then, I saw Sting and Rogue crash onto the wall do to Jiemma's blast attack, so I slashed my way through crowds of people to make my way over to them. Meredy seemed to understand what I was doing, so she used Maguilty Ray to clear a path for me. I smiled at her in thanks, and she returned the smile and turned away to the rest of the people. I dragged Sting and Rogue to a safer place (with the help of Libra) and turned away

"Ih Ragdo!"

After I heard that, I turned around, only to feel an impact from Minerva's abnormally strong attack and heard myself scream before I started to blacked out, seeing her smirking face, and watching in satisfaction when it disappeared after I landed a hit in her with my katana.

**Angel's POV**

I was punching and kicking those bastards until I heard a scream. I recognize that scream everywhere, but I hope I'm wrong. Hesitantly, I turned around, only to see red. Yukino was laying there with a bleeding wound on her stomach. Over her stood Minerva and I can only smirk in satisfaction when I saw her holding a bleeding gash on her torso. I turned to Jiemma, only to also see him hunched over in pain. **(AN: In the last chapter, I accidently** **wrote that Ultear created a Sensory Link between Jiemma and Minerva, but I meant Meredy created the link.) **I turned back to Yukinoand saw that her wound got worse, and Minerva only kicked ribs her hard. My eyes widened in shock and tears started running down my face.

"YUKINO!"

I rushed over to Yukino's side. Seeing that her wound hasn't stopped bleeding yet, I ripped my tunic and wrapped to around her. After that was done, I turned to Minerva, who only smirked.

"Your sister is as weak as ever. It's a good thing that she got kicked out. Do you want to know how pathetic she looked when she got excommunicated? But you seem strong. Would you like to join the guild?"

I growled in response.

"First of all, this isn't a guild. No one feels at home here, and everyone is too scared to even quit. If you call this a guild, this is the most pathetic guild I ever saw. I would never join a guild that abuses its members. Even Oracion Seis is better than that. Even though we were a dark guild, at least we don't embarrass each other. I was Angel, formally Sorano, member of the ex- Oracion Seis. I am Angel, or Sorano, of Wolves' Eclipse. We are stronger in a pack, and will watch out for each other, care for each other. We cannot survive by ourselves, and will not tolerate anyone hurting each other. WE ARE THE WOLVES. WE WILL STAND TALL AND PROUD, ENGRAVING OUR NAME IN MINDS OF MANY!"

After the last sentence, I attacked her. I moved so fast that she didn't even get a chance to scratch me. I ran, slashing at her until she fainted. When I looked around, I saw everyone's jaw dropped, except for Ultear and Meredy, who was smirking proudly.

"Ultear, Meredy, you take the remaining members and protect Yukino. I'll take on the bastard of a guild master."

"Why do you get all the fun? This will be too easy."

Ignoring Ultear, I charged at Jiemma, who just dodged my attack. I did everything I can, but he dodged everything. Soon, I started slowing down, and noticing this, bastard started attacking me. I avoided most of it, but for a second, I let my guard down, and noticing this, jerk took advantage of it and landed a hard punch on my ribs, which sent me to the wall. Seeing him about to attack me with his magic, I got up and punched him, but because of my weakened state, it didn't affect him much. He released his attack, but I was surprised and very, very angry to see it heading towards Yukino. I ran towards it, but I knew that it will be too late. Suddenly, the attack stopped and headed towards idiot **(AN: If you didn't get it by now, Angel is insulting Jiemma in her head by calling him many different names.) **I looked at it and saw that Ultear used her time of ark magic to reverse time so the attack would go back to the baka. I smiled gratefully at her for saving Yukino, but turned back to the bastard. I glared at him for trying to kill Yukino, but he only looked angry that his attack didn't hit. Suddenly, I felt a rush of power flow through me.

"Angel's Revenge: Bladed Feather Trap!"

I released the unknown magic, and a giant sphere of white feathers rushed at him. At first, it looked harmless, unless you want someone to be tickled to death, but once it hits you, the feathers felt like knives, cutting you continuously and mercilessly, until it finally slowed down and finally stopped. I fell and panted heavily, tired of the overuse of magic put into this spell. A very injured bastard came out of it and tried to attack me, but a sword slashed his back, causing him to fall and loss consciousness. I looked up at my savior and gasped in shock. I whispered her name before fainting.

"Yukino… I'm so glad you are all right."

**Ultear's POV**

I'm finally fighting someone here that can at least put up a decent fight. My opponent has wild green hair held back by a black head band, and was shirtless. I'm pretty sure he was in the GMG. His name is just on the tip of my tongue. Aha (imagine a light bulb lighting up over her head)! I believe he is Orga, the lightning god slayer. He has very rare and powerful magic, but so do I. A fight between a lightning god and time, eh. This will be interesting.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"

Rolling my eyes, I swiftly dodged the attack, and decided to mock him.

"Hehe, let's see how much time it will take you to land a hit on me."

"WHY YOU- BLACK LIGHTLING SPHERE!"

Smirking I easily dodged and slashed at him with my katana

"That's pathetic, are you sure you're a god slayer?"

"As sure as the fact that I have green hair! Why aren't you using your magic?"

"Simple, I want to see what you are capable of."

I heard a crash behind me, and turned around, shocked to see that Angel was punch into the wall by the guild bast-I mean master

"120mm Black Lightning cannon!"

I sighed. Even though I'm not looking at him, I can still hear him loud and clear, making it easier for me to dodge the attack, leaving him shocked.

Suddenly, I saw that Jiemma had launched an attack, not at Angel, but at Yukino. I rushed toward it and used my magic to reverse time. Right then, I remembered I was in the middle of a battle, so I turned back to my opponent, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"W-w-what was that?"

"Simple, that magic is the lost magic "Time of Ark" It allows me to control time, so I can reverse time or fast forward time. Since you saw my magic already, I'll end thin quickly."

Tossing up my orb, I started controlling it.

"What is that supposed to do? AARRRGGGGHHHH"

He screamed in pain when the orbs started pelting him, until he finally fainted. I turned around to watch Angel's battle and was shocked to see her use a new spell. Good thing I brought a recording lacrima that recorded the entire thing, including her speech.

**Meredy's POV**

My opponent is a memory make mage wearing masquerade-like attire.

"My name is Rufus Lore, and this battle will be saved in my memory"

"My name is Meredy, and I just want to finish this battle as soon as possible."

"So you are an impatient one. In that case, Memory Make: Night of the Falling Stars!"

Hearing this attack, I grabbed a random person off the ground and used him as a human shield. Believe it or not, it worked. I started laughing, and it only increased when I saw his facial expression to my "counter attack"

"My turn. Maguilty Ray!"

My attack took him by surprise, and it hit him, but that was not enough.

"Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land"

Seeing how I cannot dodge this, I quickly created a Sensory Link between us, just before I got hit. I screamed in pain, but was satisfied to see him scream as well.

"W-what did you just do?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Memory Make: Shrine of the Turbulent Fang"

Since the sensory link is still up, I allowed the attack to hit me, and because of my high endurance, I remained standing. He finally seemed to realize that I was using a spell on him, so he countered it.

"Forget"

I saw that my Sensory link disappeared, and he lowered his guard a bit, so I charged toward him

"Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning"

"Maguilty Sodom"

I decided to end this battle quickly, so I used my final attack

"Frying Pan!"

"Wha?"

I hit him on the back of his head with a frying pan **(AN: Rapunzel Style! Wait, when did she get a frying pan?) **This successfully got him to faint. I laughed at my choice of weapons for this battle. Who wouldn't? I used a human shield and a frying pan to win.

**Stings POV**

I woke up under the shade of a tree and smiled when I saw that my Sabertooth mark was gone. I saw that four girls was talking and laughing together and Rogue was reading. Wait, is that who I think she is. Yep, it is.

"YUKINO!

I hugged her, not noticing that my face was in between her _*ahem*_ chest, until I felt a demonic aura behind me.

"Where do you think you are touching, scar-face?"

I blushed- hard- and failed to maintain my cool.

"Er- oops? Wait, who are you."

"I'm Yukino's older sister, Angel, or Sorano, and if her hurt of harass my sister again, you will suffer the same fate your guild master and Minerva did."

She said that with a glare that even Rogue seemed afraid of.

**Rogue's POV**

Holy Skiadrum, she's scary. Wait, she said her name is Angel, right. That sounds very familiar. Don't tell me- SHE'S ORACIAN SEIS'S ANGEL!? I heard they were nearly impossible to defeat. Well, isn't this fantastic. Just when we got rid of a she-demon, we have to deal with another one. Hey, is that the train station? Oh no. This isn't going to end well.

**Stings POV**

Train Stations = Trains

Trains = transportation

Transportation = motion sickness

Motion sickness = a very pathetic Sting

NOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!

**The girls POV (Ultear, Meredy, Yukino, and Angel)**

***thinking***

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The boys are pathetic. Good thing Ultear/I brought a recording lacrima to save this moment. This will be very good blackmail information, wouldn't you agree?

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia hope the girls are doing okay on the mission. Hmm… what should Juvia do? Suddenly, Lyon-kun appeared in front of me.

"Juvia, would you like to go on a date with me"

"Kya! Juvia would love to! When should Juvia be ready by?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight, and wear something comfortable easy to move around in."

Juvia is so excited! *inner squeal* Hey is that Ultear, Meredy, Yukino, and Angel? Yay, they're back with Sting and Rogue!

**Wendy's POV**

I walked up to Sting and Rogue.

"Hi! Welcome to Wolves' Eclipse. My name is Wendy Marvell. Where would you like your guild mark?

Sting: Lower left arm; white

Rogue: Upper right arm; black

Lector: Back; Orange

Frosch: Back; Pink

"There you go! I hope you enjoy being a wolf. Please see Meredy at the bar to get your identification card, which is very important here."

They thanked me before heading toward the bar. I turned around, and gasped when I saw a serious wound on Yukino.

"Oh my goodness, Yukino! How did you make it here with that wound? Go to the infirmary, I'll be there in a minute to heal you."

She thanked me, and with the help of Angel, started heading toward the infirmary.

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled proudly at the guild. Even though we only have a few members, we are still very powerful.

"Hey everyone! Introductions, again!"

Everyone groaned, but still complied.

"Hiya! I'm the great and powerful Sting Eucliff, a light dragon slayer"

"Rogue. Shadow dragon slayer. Sorry about my idiot partner."

"I'm Frosch, but you can call me Fro. I'm an Exceed"

"I'm Lector, and I'm also an Exceed"

"Midnight, I use reflector magic, some dark magic, and personification magic."

"Racer, I use slowing magic and vehicle magic."

"I'm Angel, and I use celestial magic and angel magic"

"Cobra and I use Poison Dragon Slaying Magic and sound magic"

"Hi, I'm Jellal and I can use Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, Fire Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Self-Destruction Spells, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and magic staves.

"My name is Meredy, and I use Maguilty Sense."

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur, and I use the lost magic Arc of Time."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, and I use water magic."

"My name is Evergreen, and I use Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic."

"Laxus, Lighting Dragon Slayer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Freed Justine and I'm a use Dark Ecriture, Darkness Magic, and Jutsu Shiki."

"I'm Bixlow and I can use Seith Magic and Figure Eyes."

"Hi, I'm Lucy and my magic will not be revealed yet, but I can use celestial magic."

"I'm Wendy, and I'm a sky dragon slayer and can use healing magic."

"I'm Romeo and I can use rainbow fire."

"Gajeel, iron dragon slayer"

"I'm Lyon, pupil of Ur, and I use Ice magic."

"I'm Yukino, and I also use celestial magic, and I'm an expert swordswomen"

**(AN: If you can't tell I just copy and pasted this from a previous chapter.)**

"Yukino, how are you feeling?"

"Great, Wendy is an amazing healer. Thank you for asking"

"Hey, Lucy, I have a question"

"Sure, ask away"

"Won't we get in trouble since we're not allowed to attack other guilds?"

"I explained the situation to the council and they understood"

"Oh, okay"

"Wendy and Romeo, can you guys explain the rules to our newcomers who weren't here when I made the speech?"

"Of course, Lucy"

They said that at the same time, and when they both turned to look at each other, they turned away immediately with red faces. Hehe, they are so lucky that Mira isn't here to see this.

"Lucy, can I speak to you and Laxus for a second."

I turned around to see Angel with a serious face. I nodded and we went to Laxus's office.

"Laxus, Sorano needs to speak to both of us for a second"

Laxus noticed the seriousness in the situation and looked up from his paperwork

"Um... how should I explain this. Okay, during the mission, after the bastar- I mean, after Jiemma attempted to kill Yukino, I lost control and casted a spell to defeat him."

Laxus replied first

"Yeah, so? It's possible; Lucy did that before with Urano Metria. I find it impressive how you are able to insult Jiemma in a serious situation."

Angel sighed

"The thing is, I never used caster magic since I'm a holder mage, and Hibiki used archive magic to make her learn Urano Metria. It's a spell that I never heard or seen. Heck, even Ultear and the first master of your old guild, Mavis I think her name was, didn't know what that is."

"Well, I guess we have to find out. Open gate of the Southern Clock, Crux"

A bright light came out and I saw Angel sweat drop when she saw him sleeping. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"He's researching"

Angel closed her mouth, and just then, Crux woke up

"Oh my, she used-"

* * *

**Scarlet: Chapter 8! (Finally)**

**Sting: Why did we get beat up?**

**Scarlet: Cause your Sting**

**Sting: TT-TT**

**Rogue: …**

**Scarlet: Are you going to say anything, Rogue?**

**Rogue: …**

**Scarlet: Of course *Starts poking Rogue with a stick***

**Rogue: Don't you have a VERY important announcement to make?**

**Scarlet: OH YEAH! Thanks for reminding me, Rogue *Stops poking Rogue***

**Rogue: *sighs in relief***

**Scarlet: I'm so sorry, but I'm going on a short vacation (about 3 days), so I won't be able to update for a while. If a miracle happens and I manage to finish the next chapter tomorrow, than yay! I promise when I get back, I would post the next chapter (just because I'm on a vacation doesn't mean I will pause for three days. I love writing fan fiction!) As a sorry, I made this chapter extra long (It usually takes 5 pages on Microsoft and 1,700 words, but this one is 9 pages, almost 10, and 3,095 words.) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sting: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, and that's very good, because if she did, I would suffer the same fate as Gajeel and Laxus**

**Gajeel and Laxus: *shudders in a dark corner* **

**Scarlet: That'll be it. Bye- Bye! Rate, Review, and Follow. Until next time ^-^ Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**-Scarlet**

**4/14/14**


	9. The Surprising Truth

**Angel's POV**

"Oh my, your power is a rare and powerful one."

I leaned forward, aggravated by his response.

"Can you just tell me what it is?"

"Have patience, young one."

At his response, I breathed in and breathed out until I was finally calm.

"Lucy, do you remember when you first got your new form of celestial magic and I explained to you what it is?"

"Of course, Grandpa Crux, how can I forget?"

"Do you remember when I explained that there is other forms for holder magic that takes up a lot of energy?"

"Yes, but what does this have any- Wait….do you mean that she has THAT power?"

"Yes, my dear, she has THAT power."

"B-but I thought that power is extinct."

"You also thought that your power was extinct"

"True, but she'll need a lot of training, won't she?"

"Yep, and since she also knows celestial magic, you should give her THAT."

I was getting annoyed. They are talking about my powers, which I have absolutely NO IDEA what it is, and they are acting like I'm not here.

My patience will be gone in

3

.

.

.

"Are you sure she is ready to have THAT"

2

.

.

.

"Of course, also, you could also help with her training"

1

.

.

.

"Of course I will, seeing how she is so powerful and will need help to control her powers

0

.

.

.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON ANYWAYS? WHAT IS MY POWER, AND WHAT IS "THAT"!"

Lucy and Crux looked at me.

"Oh yeah, she's here"

"Well, young one, your magic is a very rare and powerful magic."

Another tick mark appeared on my head.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT ALREADY!"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Oh, I did?"

After that, everyone in the room but Crux face planted.

**No one's POV**

After everyone recovered from the face plant, they looked up at Grandpa Crux

"Well, my dear, your power is a very-"

"Don't use the word powerful"

"Okay, my dear, your power is a…" **(AN: Hehe…*evil smirk*)**

**Fairy Tail's POV**

"Betray? We didn't betray anyone, Lisanna. Why would we betray nakama? "

"UGH! I GIVE IP TRYING TO REASON WITH YOU GUYS!"

With that, Lisanna marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her…loudly

"What just happened?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Is my little sister okay?"

"Why is she so angry?"

"Is that our sweet, kind Lisanna?"

Not long later, rumors were already being made

"Lucy probably brainwashed her"

"Do you think she brainwashed them all to leave the guild?"

"She probably did."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw something that made their blood run cold…

…

…

Standing in front of them were an angry, no not angry, RAGING, Makarov, Gildarts, and Jura.

"YOU IGNORANT BRATS! DID YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT LUCY THROUGH! SHE GUYS DROVE HER OUT OF THE GUILD WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"I can't believe this is what our guild has come to. I am very disappointed in all of you, even you, Cana."

"Lucy-dono has been nothing but good to you! How could you have treated her like trash! If anyone is trash, it's all of you."

A forth voice spoke up.

"I agree. Lucy was the light of the guild, but then you drove her away. Fairy Tail was supposed to be a place where everyone can feel like they belong, that they are part of the family, no matter their past, their power level, their appearance, or who they are. Lucy came to Fairy Tail seeking people that she can call family and make her feel like she belongs, and most importantly, she sought happiness and found it in Fairy Tail, after being neglected by her father for so long. She had complete trust in you guys, but you broke it apart like it was a beer bottle. To say I'm disappointed and angered is an understatement. I am very frustrated in all of you, especially team Natsu. Didn't you all promise to protect her? Always be there for her till the end? Well, you didn't do a very good job at keeping that promise. Gray, you were like an older brother to her, Erza, she saw you as her older sister, and Natsu, she liked- no she loved you. You brought her to fairy tail, she protected her, and she always put up with your idiotic ways, and that is how you replace her? By breaking her heart and shattering her trust? YOU were the reason why she was so self conscious of herself. And Levy, she TRUSTED you. You were her best friend, and she trusted you with her novel, and she was always there to comfort you. She was the reason so many people joined the guild. Without her, Gajeel and Juvia might not be in the guild. Without her, the Oracion Seis might not be defeated. Without her, the guild masters might be dead from Lullaby. Loke would've been dead. Kaby wouldn't feel contented because she discovered the secret behind _Daybreak_. The Tower of Heaven might still be standing. Who knows what would've happened on Tenrou Island if she wasn't there. You accuse her of bringing trouble to your guild, but in truth, the only thing she brought was light. You claim that she was weak, but in truth, you were the weak ones. You are nothing but a bunch of liars. You claim to care about nakama, yet you hurt them emotionally and physically. Is this what Fairy Tail is? It is just a bunch of liars who claim to care about each other but instead torture members who you claim weak. You said she was weak, but you are the weak ones. And-"

"SHUT UP! WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE IS SO POWERFUL! IF WE DID, WE WOULDN'T HAVE KICKED HER OUT!"

"THAT'S ONLY WORSE, NATSU! You mean you'll only accept people on your team if they are strong! Does that mean that you only have Erza and Gray on your team because if their strength! Or maybe you just have Erza on your team so you can go on S-class missions, since Mira has to work in the bar, Gildarts and Mystogan are almost never around, and Laxus would never go on a mission with you, so even though you think she is a she monster, you still have her on your team. Gray, your biggest rival and frienemy, the person you can't stand to be in the same room for 1 minute without fighting, the person who annoys you the most, yet, you still have him on your team. Why? Well, he is one of the strongest people in the guild, so is that why? If Erza and Gray became weak, would you kick them off your team? Maybe-"

"I SAID, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, OR WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!"

"Wow, you sure do love yourself. For your information, I am just stating my opinion, and some facts. This is nothing compared to what you guys did to Lucy. And you, Flame Brain, don't forget what I am capable of, so extinguish your flames, same goes for everyone else, don't bother attacking me, we all know that it won't work, and won't end pretty for you guys. Since no one seems to care, I'm going to check on Lisanna."

"What the heck just happened?"

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"MY NAME IS NOT FLAME BRAIN, IT'S NATSU!"

**Lisanna's POV**

After my outburst, I ran to the park. Hiding underneath the shade of a tree, I let out a chocked sob, releasing all my emotions. Sadness, grief, anger, pain, and…heartbreak, all released in one chocked sob. Of course, no one knew this, but I actually had a crush on Bixlow. If you got to know him, he is actually very sweet and has a good sense of humor. I couldn't help but fall for him. That was why I reacted the hardest when Bixlow's name was called. I don't get why people thinks that me and Natsu would be a cute couple. Who would like that idiotic, stupid, dense, destructive *mutters some other words* flame brain **(AN: Sorry Natsu fans)** Bixlow, he is just misjudged, and people don't really take their time to get to know him. Everyone in Fairy Tail had a sad past, so it is likely that he does too.

Of course, I also missed Lucy. She was like the older sister I never had. She is also one of the strongest person I ever met, not just physically, but emotionally. I looked up and saw a bird holding a letter in its beak. Curiosity took over me, so I opened the letter.

_Dear Lisanna,_

_How are you? I created a guild, and would love it if you joined. We already got some new members. It would be a great honor if you would join us, but that means leaving your guild. If you reject this offer, we understand. If you accept this offer, come to Magnolia Mall, and we would meet you there._

_Wolves' Eclipse_

I knew that that was Lucy's guild right away. Making a split second decision, I stood up and wiped my tears.

**Back with Angel's POV**

"You have the power of the Guardian Angel."

Huh? Guardian Angel? What's that?

Crux seemed to know what I was thinking

"Guardian Angel is a magic that-"

_**BAM**_

"Hello, I'm here to join the guild"

"Who are you?"

"You guys forgot about me already?"

I turned around and saw that Crux disappeared

I DIDN"T GET MY ANSWER YET!

**Scarlet: Sorry that took so long. I blame vacation and writers block. Well, anyways, thank you for waiting so long for this update**

**Gajeel: Only vacation and writer's block? What about laziness**

**Scarlet: *glares* DIE!**

**Gajeel: SORRY!**

**Scarlet: *Stops* Hmmmm….. I forgetting something**

**Gajeel: Old**

**Scarlet: Shut up! You are older than me**

**Gajeel:….. Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, which is a huge relief on my part**

**Scarlet: OH YEAH! Please check out LucyHeart-SakuraHarun's fanfiction, Celestial Blossom. It's still in progress, and it is a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. What happen if Sakura is actually a spirit? Not only that but she has a brother? Sorry, best I could come up with since I'm in a rush. Bye!**

**-Scarlet**

**4/28/14**


	10. Who's That Girl?

**Back at Wolves' Eclipse**

Everyone stared at the new girl, who only smiled brightly. She had red hair that reaches mid-back styled in a neat braided headband, pale skin, and bright red eyes. She's wearing a red knee length sun dress with white lining on the bottom, finished with red flats. She looked familiar, but no one can put a finger on who she is…even Lucy. The silence was broken by Wendy.

"Um… Hi I'm Wendy Marvel, the sky dragon slayer and healer. Where would you like your guild mark?"

"It's nice to meet you, Wendy. I would like it red orange on my right thigh, please."

"Sure. Umm…who are you?"

The stranger laughed.

"Hey, let's play a question game to see if you can figure out who I am?"

"Sure, why not?"

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement

"Here is how it goes. I will give you five big hints about me, and you will try to figure out who I am, and you will write it down on this paper. What you write down will be your final answer, no changing, got it?"

Everyone nodded and quieted down

"Here is the first clue: Atlas"

You can practically see question marks popping up from everyone's heads

"Next: Eternal Flame"

Lucy seems to have an idea of who she is, but still didn't write it down

"Giants"

Still a lot of confusion

"Fairy's Enemy"

Everyone rolled their eyes, all thinking, "_Duh"_

"Lastly: Hair"

This led to a reaction, and everyone quickly wrote down their guesses, giving it to her. After she checked the results all said the same thing.

"Seems like all of you successfully guessed who I am"

"It's nice to have you in the guild

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Flare Corona" **(AN: Congrats to everyone who guessed it correctly) **

Laxus looked at Flare

"You look…different"

Indeed, Flare did change a lot. She doesn't have a crazed look like she used to. Her eyes had more life in them, so now they resemble Lucy's eyes, but light red, her eyebrows are thin and curved, and she doesn't have bags under her eyes anymore. The most shocking change, however was her hair. It wasn't long and braided completely like it used to. Her hair reaches only to her mid back , and was in a braided headband hairstyle, leaving most of it flowing behind her . She isn't wearing her usual dress anymore, rather, a red sundress and red flats. In other words, she was almost unrecognizable.

"Oh, you mean my new look? Do you guys like it?"

Everyone nodded, but is still confused.

"Well, I trained a bit, and found out about new ways to control my hair, including its length, style, and even its color. I'm still unable to make it impenetrable, though."

"Well, since I really don't want to do the normal introductions again, we'll explain the basics to you first while introducing ourselves."

Lucy started

"This is the Wolves' Eclipse guild. There are a few rules

1\. Never betray the guild

treat another member like trash, weak or strong, failure or not

3\. Accept all the guild members since we all have a troubled past

4\. Do not reveal secret information about the guild or its members

5\. Never go on a solo mission unless stated otherwise. We want you to be as close to other members as possible, and that means no isolating yourself.

6\. Always be there for each other

7\. You are now a wolf. Stand tall and be proud. Never let anything ruin your pride about being a wolf. Never let anyone talk bad or even think badly about this guild without knowing our true powers for they are the actual weak ones. STAND TALL AND BE PROUD!

8\. There are more rules that are coming

As you know, I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

Laxus went next

"We will be doing a lot of training. This is the schedule:

5:00- Meditate for 2 hours

7:00- Jog 5 miles

7:30- breakfast

8:00- Exercise

8:30- Weapon Practice

9:30- Break

9:40- Strength Exercise

10:30- Magic Building

12:00- Lunch

1:00- Study

1:30- Physical Fighting

2:30- Defense

3:30- Strategy Making

4:00- Survival Skills

5:00- Finished

At the end of the month, there will be a test given by Lucy's spirits. I'm Laxus, the master."

Juvia went next

"I'm Juvia. This guild has five floors. The guild has five floors. The first floor is the main floor, with tables and a bar with at least 100 different kinds of drinks. The second floor was the S-class floor. So far, the S-class is Juvia, Gajeel, Ultear, Jellal, and Lucy. The third floor has Laxus's office, the computer room, and everything needed for entertainment. The fourth floor was the boys' dorms and the fifth floor is the girl's dorms. There was also attic for storage."

Wendy told her part

"I'm Wendy, the healer. The infirmary is located at the back of this floor. If you need a stamp, or anything designed, feel free to come to me."

**With Angel and Lucy, Angel's POV**

"Lucy, you never explained to me what I can do."

Ii saw her sigh, and then pull out a key

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

The cross came out again in a flash of blinding light…..sleeping.

"Grandpa Crux, we need to explain her powers."

He immediately looked up.

"Angel, you know how I'm a Celestial Wizard, right"

I nodded

"Well, some holder magic has very rare forms of caster magic. It appears once every thousand year for the person that all spirits choose. I was given that one form of celestial magic, Celestial Warrior. It allows me to use castor magic involving stars and some other cosmic related things. I can also use the sun since the sun is a star. You have the rare form of angel magic, Guardian Angel."

"When you and Crux were talking, you said that I should have THAT. What is THAT?"

"THAT is this."

She held up a necklace decorated with colorful angel wings.

"Um…how is that supposed to help with my training?"

She didn't reply, but instead, grabbed the white angel wing and took it off the necklace

"From this charm I summon the angel of light, Lumia!" **(AN: Lame, I know, so don't judge)**

A flash of light appeared, as well as a harp sound, and an angel with pale gold hair, fair skin, and a white angel sleeve dress appeared.

"Yes, Miss Lucy"

"Lumia, I told you to call me either Lucy or princess. And the reason I called you here is because my friend here is the Guardian Angel and I need you to explain the concepts for her. Lumia, this is Angel. She can use celestial spirit magic and angel magic. Angel, this is Lumia, the angel of light. She, along with all the other Angels, will teach you to be the next Guardian Angel."

"You mean, you're giving me these?"

"Of course, you'll need proper training in order to control your powers, and I can't give you that training"

I looked up at Lumia with determined eyes

"So, when do I start?"

**Scarlet: Done!**

**Angel: Are you going to introduce the other Angels?**

**Scarlet: Yep!**

**Angel: Why are you taking so long to update?**

**Scarlet: Since, it I almost the end of the school year, I have to focus in my schoolwork, and the ideas are not coming to me so easily now. I might take up to a week to update now, maybe two weeks, but hopefully never three weeks.**

**Angel: Wasn't this chapter kind of short?**

**Scarlet: ….Maybe…**

**Angel: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she did, Oracion Seis will be a light guild**

**Scarlet: Thank you for reading! Also, for those who reviewed, thank you so much. I reached over 100 reviews! I didn't think my story would be that successful in a small amount of chapters, or successful at all. Please, leave a review, favorite, follow, or feel free to PM me! Bye~**


	11. His Grief, Her Regrets, and a confession

Angel's POV

"Well, it's not just me that will be training you"

I suddenly remembered all the charms on my necklace. Lumia handed me a plaque with names engraved on it.

Infernia, Angel of Fire (Female)

Lilac, Angel of Nature (Female)

Hydro, Angel of Water (Male)

Terri, Angel of Ground/Rocks (Male)

Icy, Angel of Ice/Snow (Female)

Shade, Angel of Shadows (Male)

Spark, Angel of Lightning/Thunder (Female)

Skyler, Angel of Sky/Wind/Air (Female)

Zed, Angel of Weapons/Fight (Male)

"There are more charms that you have to find. These are the ones that you have so far. They are harder to find than celestial keys."

"Ummm….how to I train with them."

"Well, the angels are automatically contracted to you since they know you are their owner, and each one of us will train you individually, but please don't call them out till then. Oh, Shade and I will be training you together. Your first training will be with Infernia, and will begin tomorrow."

Juvia's POV (At the first floor)

Well, it's been a few days since Mother's Day, and Juvia noticed that Lyon-kun has been feeling down. Juvia can practically see dark clouds over Lyon-kun's head.

"Lyon-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Juvia."

"I can see that you are not."

Lyon looked at me in surprise, and saw how serious I am since I'm not speaking in third person.

"I guess...I just really miss Ur"

Juvia looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. Juvia knows how close Lyon-kun, Ice Princess, and Ur were back then.

"Wait, Lyon, I'll be right back"

Without looking at Lyon's reply, Juvia walked to the person that can help Lyon. Ultear.

Ultear' POV

"Ultear, can I ask you a favor?"

I turned around and saw Juvia. She's talking in first person?

"Umm...What can I help you with , Juvia?"

"It's not me. I noticed that Lyon has been feeling down, and when I asked him, apparently it was about Ur. Since you know Ur, can you talk to him for me."

I nodded and walked up to Lyon since she was kind enough to not say that I was her daughter. I saw him sitting on one of the bean bag chairs and walked up to him.

"So...How are you today"

Wow, Ultear, great conversation starter

"Juvia sent you here, didn't she"

"Yup"

"Should've known"

"She's very worried about you."

"I know, but it's hard to forget."

"Then don't forget it. Just put it in the back of your mind and stop mourning over it. It'll just make you feel worse."

"Hmph"

"You know, I was very close to mother too, before that misunderstanding. I regret running away and not spending enough time with her before the Deliora incident, but if I never ran away, she probably wouldn't have trained you guys and none of this would have happened. Things happen for a reason, Lyon, and whether good or bad, we need to accept it. We can't change things that happened in the past, and if we can, we have to pay the price of it in the future. You have to let it go, Lyon. You can't change the past, and being a baby about it won't help either. And this is coming from a mage that controls time. Instead of being all depressed, why don't we honor her memory. And besides, do you think she would be happy to see you all mopey? Forget the bad things and remember the good times. And if you need feel depressed, we are there for you. That is kind of the reason this guild was created. No matter what you think, you are not alone."

Lucy just happened to be walking by and overheard our conversation.

"She's right Lyon. And her speech just gave me a good idea."

Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared on the second floor, screaming quiet loud enough to make someone deaf. Most people fell of whatever they are on, others jumped two feet up in the air, others bumped their heads on something, and I blinked. No matter how many times she does that, I will never get used to it.

"ATTENTION! We will be having another construction project in our yard. This time, it will be a memorial for those we care about. It may be dragons, people from the past, or family, but we all have to do contribute whether you are making one or just helping. You can do anyone you want as long as they are not evil. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and went outside to work on their projects.

Wendy's POV

I decided to work on a statue and painting of Grandine. I walked outside and found a perfect spot on top of a small hill. (AN: Yes, they have hills behind the guild.)

"Ummm… may I help you, Wendy?"

I turned around to see who was talking to me. Result: Immediate blush

""S-sure Romeo-kun. T-thank you"

Stupid Wendy, stop blushing. Romeo-kun is your friend, another guild member who you have feeling for. Wait, did I really just admit that *HUGE blush* Whatever, it's not like he feels the same way about you. (AN: Or is he? *smirk*)

Romeo's POV

_Flashback_

_"Yo, Romeo!"_

_I turned around and saw Cobra, Gajeel, and Laxus behind me._

_"Hey guys, what do you want?"_

_Gajeel smirked, followed by Cobra and Laxus. Oh, this cannot be good._

_"We know you fancy our little sister, Wendy"_

_"And she is very precious to us as a fellow dragon slayer"_

_"And since you fancy her…"_

_I can feel a drop of cold sweat running down my neck_

_"First of all, do you have anything to say."_

_I looked up, a courage suddenly built up within me_

_"As a matter of fact, yes, I do have something to say. I love Wendy, and you can't do anything to stop me from loving her. I may only be 14, but I know for sure she is the only one for me. You may be her protective older brothers, but I love her, and nothing will stand in my way. She is 14, she deserves a say in this. I don't care if she doesn't return my feelings, I will not force her and will wait for her, even if I have to wait forever. I will protect her with my life no matter what. Mo matter who you are, whether the most pitiful animal or the most powerful mage, you cannot stop me from loving her for the rest of my life- no, not the rest of my life, the rest of eternity and even after that!"_

_I finished my speech, and saw Gajeel raise his hand. I originally thought he was going to hit me, but I didn't flinch. Instead I stared at him in the eye, not giving in. I was surprised to receive not a punch, but a pat on the head."_

_"You did good, kiddo, for standing up for what you believed in."_

_"You pass the test. You have permission to ask our little sis out."_

_"But let me warn you. If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, everyone in the guild will be coming after you. Got that? YOu are lucky that not all the dragon slayers in this guild are here right now."_

_Knowing that aI had no choice but to nod, I did. It's not like I would hurt her anyways._

**_Time skip (Still in Flashback)_**

_"Ummm… may I help you, Wendy?"_

_I can't believe I actually did that_

_""S-sure Romeo-kun. T-thank you"_

_I blushed at her adorableness. Who wouldn't?_

_Wait a sec...SHE ACCEPTED MY OFFER! I did a happy dance in my head. At least I hoped it was in my head._

_"What are you making?"_

_"I'm doing Grandine."_

_"Ah...all the first and third dragon slayers are doing their dragon parents."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. Lets get started"_

_Flashback ends_

Now Wendy and I are working on Grandine. She already finished her painting, and based on that, I am making multiple clay sculptures of her, which she painted.

"Umm...Wendy, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Romeo-kun, what is it?"

I put down the model I was making and stared at her in the eyes. She is perfect. Her blue hair resembled a waterfall now that she put it into ponytail. Her oversized t-shirt and black shorts were splattered in paint adding to her cuteness. Her pale porcelain skin and innocent doe brown eyes made her look like a doll. She stared at me with curiosity, making her eyes look bigger. Her smile seemed like, as cliche as this sounds, a bright ray of sunshine.

"I really, really, really like you, more than a friend, and not a sister kind of love either."

I can't believe I really just did that.

Wendy's POV

Brain processing. Will be done in a few moments

1…...2…...3…...4…...5…..6….7…...8…...9…..10

Brain processing complete Result: Heavy blush

"Wendy, are you okay, you are very red."

"Uh...yes, thank you. Ummm...what are you saying?"

"W-would y-you l-like to go on a d-d-d-d-date with me?"

So I'm not going insane. NEVER WAKE ME UP FROM THIS DREAM!

"S-s-s-sure, Romeo-kun, but why me?"

He did the most unexpected thing (for me) Wrapping me in a hug in his strong but caring embrace, he softly whispered in my ear,

"Because, Wendy, you are beautiful, both inside and out. I never met a person more beautiful, smarter, kinder, and braver than you. When you smile, I will always be captivated by you. Your eyes are always full of life and happiness. You are able to make even the darkest heart become pure. You always put others before yourself, no matter the risk. Ans that, among other things, is why I love you, and only you, Wendy Marvell."

"Romeo-kun…"

"Yes, Wendy"

"Don't let go yet."

"Huh?"

Well, that clearly took him by surprise

"Romeo, if you don't know it yet...I feel the same way about you. I loved you, anso more than friends, since I first saw you again after 7 years. At first, I was too shy to approach you since I was afraid you don't feel the same way, and I will make a fool of myself instead, but I gradually built up the courage to hold a conversation with you. So please, don't let go yet"

" I won't, and Wendy, listen to me. No matter what, I will love you all the same no matter how much of a full you make of yourself, or even if you make a fool out of me, I will be by your side, no matter what separates us."

Not replying to his loving words, I hugged him back. Beside us, the sun started to set, watching the tho lovers embrace each other lovingly. Thank you Grandine…

**Gajeel: Gah! Too much lovey-dovey**

**Laxus: Why are we here again?**

**Cobra: Well, Scarlet was going to have Wendy and Romeo do it, but they are STILL hugging, and Scarlet fainted from their "adorableness"**

**Gajeel/Laxus: Weak**

**Cobra: Pulls out some papers**

**Laxus: What's that?**

**Cobra: She wrote scripts for us just in case this happens**

**Gajeel: *looks at script*She apologizes for not updating for so long? It's been a hard week for her? *looks up*What the heck is this? It's a hard DAY for me, she shouldn't be saying anything**

**Laxus: *reads*Please review, follow, and favorite. The more reviews, the faster the updates. *stops reading*In that case DON't LISTEN TO HER! HER STORY SUCKS!**

**Cobra: *reads*Cobra, if Gajeel and Laxus says or does anything stupid, feel free to hit them for me. Porlyusica lent me her broom, which is located at the back of the room. Please use it on the two idiots. I gave Lily a recording lacrima to record this the readers: Thank you for reading my story!**

**Gajeel and Laxus: *runs and hides***

**Lily: *Comes out of his hiding place* Well, that was amusing**

**Cobra: You got all that, right?**

**Lily: Yep! Can't wait to show Scarlet. *To readers* Oh yeah, Scarlet has a beta profile now and is currently Active. Please go check it out!**

**Cobra: You got that right. *Walks away, followed by Lily***


	12. Another member (again)

**Lucy's POV**

I turned around to see Romeo and Wendy….HUGGING! Someone, get me a camera!

**Wendy's POV**

"Ummm….Romeo-kun, people are staring at us."

We reluctantly let go of each other and blushed heavily. Deciding to work on the memorial, we turned back. He continued sculpting, and I continued painting. With a flushed face, of course.

**Lyon's POV**

Ultear and I found a flat area to make the memorial. Since we didn't have a plan, we just decided to wing it. First, Ultear used her arc of time magic to build a cabin similar to the on Ur lived in when she was alive. Then, she used her Ice Make- Rosen Krone to make a rose garden as a decoration while I removed all the spikes. Finally, I used my Ice Make animals to finish it off. We observed our masterpiece.

"Hmmm….Something is missing"

"Actually, I feel that a lot of things are missing"

"Let's make a plan first"

"Agreed"

***Time Skip***

**Finished Project:**

-Ice Pillars as a gravestone saying: _Ur. A loving mother, great trainer, loyal friend, and a true hero. X748-X774 _**(AN: I actually don't know when Ur was born, so I just made it the same year Layla was born) **_She will be remembered in the hearts of many._

-Snow all over the place

\- A dome of ice around it to keep it cool. The dome was made by Juvia making a water sphere and Lyon freezing the outside of the top half. It has a special feature when people bearing the guild mark and just walk right through it.

-More frozen plants

"Well, we're finished, I wonder if the others are too"

**Time Skip *after everyone finished their memorials***

Here is what everyone made

Lyon/ Ultear: Ur

Jellal: Simon

Wendy: Gradine

Angel/Midnight/Cobra/Racer: Tower of Heaven

Sting: Weisslogia

Rouge: Skiadrum

Gajeel: Metalicana

Lucy: Her parents

**(AN: I have got to make a list of who is in the guild TT^TT)**

Flare: Sun Village symbol

Exceeds: Exceed Queen

And everyone else just helped out.

**Laxus's POV**

Well, I can't believe we actually did it. No, not just the memorial, but all this. It is mostly thanks to my little sis. No, she actually isn't my blood sister, but she is like my little sister for Gajeel and me. She was there for us even though she knew that we were dangerous, and in return, we were there for her and trained her. Yes, that means that we know what her power is. Now, back to the topic. Lulu is really a miracle worker. Who would have expected for all of us to become closer together in a place like this, all as one, even closer than Fairy Tail will ever hope to be. We are not just physically strong, but mentally strong too. For us, this place is happiness, and I will protect it, and also my family. Plus, Lucy has to prepare for her future and hope she survives.

**Gajeel's POV**

Well, we got the hard part done with. Now, things are going to be even harder for us. All I can do now, as much as I hate to admit it, is to keep everyone I care about safe since I am not strong enough for the future. My little sis will have to be strong. She does not know what will be in store for us, but Draco warned us. But she will not be alone. She will have an entire guild supporting her, whether she likes it or not. We promise that we will not be like that traitorous guild who claims to be all about "family" No, we will stand by her for the good and the bad times, and we will protect each other with our lives. That is our wolf way **(AN: Sorry! Couldn't resist! I just started watching Naruto again for the first time in years) **I swear, I will protect her until fate plays its part….

**Lucy's POV**

I used my light to get to the second floor

"Hey, everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

Immediately, their attention turned towards me

"What is it, Lucy-nii?"

"I will be taking a day off to get my own things done. Got it?"

""Yes Lucy."

"HEY! How come you get a day off? I'm the guild master here."

"Laxus, do you want to come with me? I will be taking a vacation to the mall"

His face paled at the thought of shopping

"NO WAY! I am not going shopping with the monsters people call girls!"

Every male (Except Romeo, who was smart enough to keep quiet, and Wendy was right next to him)

And that is how all the boys (again, except Romeo) ended up unconscious with a large bump on their heads and a bunch of angry girls glaring at them.

**?'s POV at an Unknown Place**

_Dear _,_

_ I would like to invite you to our guild, Wolves' Eclipse. I know that you are concerned, but do not fret, we are a light guild that you already know a few members of. The few members I speak about are from the guild "Fairy Tail" You may know me as "Lucy Heartfillia" I have already spoken to the council about your "situation" and they agreed as long as nothing too bad happens. I have discovered a way to control your powers and it will be easier to help you if you join the guild. However, even if you were to reject this offer, I will still help you, though it may be harder. Please let me know if you accept this offer or not so I will open up a portal for you to guarantee a safe trip. Until we meet again_

_-Lucy Heartfillia_

Hmmm… Interesting. I have received many offers about joining a guild and this is the first one I have taken into consideration. I made my choice, and grabbing some things to write my message on, I wrote down my choice.

_Lucy Heartfillia_

_Thank you for your offer. I decided to accept since although I got many invitations, this one caught my attention the most. I will arrive in a few minutes. Please warn your guild. Thank you._

When I finished my letter, I used the wind to control where it's going. Soon, a portal opened and I stepped in it since I really don't have anything to do. Well, here is the start of a new life

**Lucy's POV**

I smirked when I read his reply. Before I opened the portal, I went up to Laxus's office and told him who the new member will be. I watched as his eyes widened and he did a spit-take.

**Laxus's POV**

IS THIS GIRL FREAKING CRAZY!? O_O. Actually, forget I asked that -_-'

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay, everyone"

No reply…

"Hello?"

Still no reply

"Attention please"

Okay, now this is getting annoying :(

"EVERYONE, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE SUN AGAIN, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

That did the trick ^-^

"Ok, now that I got your attention, I have an announcement to make before I…"

"OH JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY"

Ok Lucy, deep breath in, deep breathes out, and don't kill anyone

"So, we are going to get another guild member…"

*guild groans*

*Lucy's eye twitches in annoyance*

"…but he is a bit…different…than most people so try not to reject him and be scared of him, got it?"

"Ok…"

"He should arrive in…"

"3"

"2"

"1"

**Scarlet's POV**

A portal opened, but no one stepped out of it.

"Oh, just come out of the portal already!" said Lucy

Out of the portal stepped out a man with black robes with a white cloth, silver necklace, black hair, and sad black eyes. Guild members gasped in shock, while others just stood and stared. The only people acting normal are Lucy and Laxus since they were expecting him.

"Welcome to the guild…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Zeref"

Lucy looked at him with serious eyes

"Let's get one thing over with"

Everyone stared at her since they never seen her like that. Lucy held up the letter Zeref sent her.

"A leaf and berry juice? Seriously? What happened to ink and paper?"

Everyone else just fell down anime style with a sweat drop at Lucy's "serious" question

**Scarlet: Well, that only took forever**

**Romeo: Let me guess, writer's block**

**Scarlet: Yep. And I have to attend a place called school and do something called homework. Wendy, can you please make the announcement?**

**Wendy: Sure! Scarlet decided to (finally) put up the poll for Lucy's pairing! Everyone can vote in the reviews, poll, or by PM-ing her**

**Romeo: Scarlet-nii also doesn't own Fairy Tail! If she does, the plot would be totally different…**

**Wendy: And Scarlet-nii also needs your opinion. She is wondering whether she should make a summary of this story and post it on YouTube, but she won't if people won't watch it **

**Scarlet: Thank you Wendy and Romeo! If anyone is interested, I also have a tumblr account. The link is on my profile. Now I just have to hunt down Gajeel and Laxus for their review on the last chapter. Until next time! Cya!**

**(A lot of people have been asking me about the GMG's. Yes, the GMG will happen, but not until later in the story since no one has gone on a single mission yet, and the guild is still developing.**

**Choices for the poll:**

**Cobra**

**Midnight**

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Zeref**

**OC (another poll will be made of OC wins)**

**Other (same as OC)**

**That's All**

**Scarlet Forest**

**6/11/14**

***This is the date when I posted the chapter. It is in American time.**


	13. Lucy's Day Off

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to see bright sunlight streaming through my curtains. Stretching, I looked around my room. It had dark blue wills with stars painted on it that seemed to glow. There was a window leading to the balcony which is covered by silk white curtains. My furniture included a white couch, a desk, my bed which matches the room interior, and the floor had a blue carpet. On the other side of the room, there was a drawer and on top of it, there was a flat screen TV. I walked passed it and into the bathroom, and got ready for the day. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked into my walk in closet and chose to wear a white crop top, blue skinny jeans, and knee length boots. On the way out, I saw that it is a bit windy, so I grabbed a black cardigan. I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail. The door I slid my card across the scanner and walked out, but stopped to examine the wolf painted on the door. It was a golden colored wolf with brown eyes in a position like it was protecting something. I smiled at how it was so much like me, protecting what it cared about. I finally decided to stop looking at it and went downstairs to the bar, where Meredy was already working at.

"Good morning Lucy, what can I get you?"

"Good morning Meredy. Can I have some French toast with eggs please?"

"Coming right up Lucy"

A few minutes later, she finished my breakfast. Thanking her, I got up to leave. I walked down the streets until I came across a magic shop.

"Hello, welcome to Magical Wonders. How cn I help you."

"Do you have any celestial spirit keys?"

"Actually, we do. We just got some new ones shipped in this morning."

She showed me all of the keys that they have.

Draco the Dragon, Medusa the Gorgon, Lepus the Rabbit, Orion the Hunter, Arachne the Spider, and LUPA THE WOLF! I've been looking for that key for months!

"How much are each of the keys"

"Each key is 40,000 jewels each"

I felt my eye twitch. 40,000 JEWELS!At least they are good keys. I mean, three of those keys are a red Mythology key.

"I'll take them all."

She looked at me in surprise

"Ok…That'll be 240,000 jewels"

I took out the money and gave it to her.

"Um…Um…Thank, you, and please come again!"

Ah…The perks of being part of the magic council

**At Fairy Tail**

"First, what are you saying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at Mavis. They were shocked to hear her raise her voice for (so the thought) no reason at all.

"I'm pretty sure you all heard this already, but I'm saying this once again, and breaking it down for you. YOU. ARE. ALL. IDIOTIC. LIERS. WHO. CAN'T. KEEP. A. PROMISE. What happened to protecting your family? Well, in case you didn't notice, you just drove out your family. What happened to always being there for family? Well, you were the cause of her pain. You know what? I give up trying to get the point across."

Everyone else just stood in shock except for a certain raven haired mage.

**At Wolves Eclipse**

"Meredy, can I please have a banana pancake and a strawberry banana smoothie?"

"Sure! Here's your order, Wendy!"

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, Romeo came in and sat beside her, causing the blunette to blush.

"H-h-hello Romeo-kun"

"Good morning Wendy and Meredy. May I have some French toast please?"

"Sure thing!"

After Meredy left to prepare Romeo's breakfast, Romeo turned to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy, do you want to train with me?"

"Sure!"

And that led to a chain and half the guild decided to train along with them.

But, of course, there will be a disaster.

Here is what happened

Someone *cough* Bixlow *cough* accidently hit a sleeping Midnight with an attack, and since he let his guard sown, it was a direct hit…. Waking him up.

"Oh shoot."

And that, my friends, is a start of a guild brawl. After all, it isn't a Fairy Tail fan fiction without a fight and at least one city destroyed, right?

**Lucy's POV**

I continued shopping. First, I stopped at a weapon shop and bought a sword which can be used to summon celestial spirits and only the owner can wield it. Plus, it always comes back to me if I summon it. I thought of Wendy, and seeing how most of her attacks are long distance of support attacks, I decided to buy something for her and Romeo, the two youngest ones in the guild. Looking around, I saw the perfect weapons for them. For Romeo, I bought an elemental sword which can turn to different elements, similar to my whip. And for Wendy, I bought her a bladed fan, which can summon wind…. a lot of wind. Looking around, I decided to buy a storage belt for everyone so they have unlimited space to store their belongings while traveling. Their belts matched the color of their guild marks. _This is absolutely perfect! _I finally decided to pay for everything and walked out of the shop, when a messenger bird came flying toward me with two letters. I took the letters and headed two the food court, getting a crepe to eat before sitting down to eat and read the letters.

_Lucy,_

_Thank you for the invitation, but sadly, I have to decline. I am afraid that if I quit the guild, most members will come after me, and it will draw to much attention to your guild. I cannot do that, because there is a chance that that will start another war between guilds. There is already a lot of tension here in Fairy Tail, and I really don't want to make it worse. Also, even though I am angry and disappointed in my siblings, I cannot leave them. After all, they are my family. I'm sorry, but I can always keep you up to date about what is happening here. I miss you, Nee-san, and I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love,_

_Lisanna _

I smiled at the letter. Even though I really wanted her to join, she does have a good point. Well, at least we can still keep in touch. Suddenly, my thoughts came back to one line. _There is already a lot of tension here in Fairy Tail, and I don't want to make it worse. What does she mean? _Anyways, onto the second letter.

_Dear Wolves' Eclipse_

_This is a notice about this year's GMG. We heard about you from the magic council, and your guild seems to be like an interesting guild to include. Your guild is already pretty well known as a mysterious guild that appeared suddenly out of nowhere. No one knows who is in that guild, how strong they are, their history, or anything about it. Even though this is a very new guild, it will be a great honor for you to participate, though if you don't want to, you don't have to. The rules this year are changed, so instead of having one team, the entire guild will participate. The reason for this is to test out the power of the entire guild instead of just one team (someone pointed out that a winning guild might be very weak, and only that team is strong)The GMG is in six months and you will need to register by next month. We apologize for the inconvenience._

_GMG people _**(AN: Sorry, I don't know what to call them XD)**

So the GMG's, huh? Why not give it a try, and let people see how strong we are, and while we are at it, kick Fairy Tail and Saber tooth's butts (again). I got up and continued walking around before something caught my eye. I purchased it and started to read it.

**Wolves' Eclipse: The Mysterious Guild**

_Lately, one thing has gotten people confused. Wolves' Eclipse, the mysterious guild that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This guild, which is located in the town of Lunaton, is a place that even Hibiki, the archive mage of Blue Pegasus can get any information about. The only reason that we know what it is called is because of the sign right on the gate. We know that this is a wizard guild and not a merchant guild because it is impossible to build such a beautiful guild is such a short amount of time. So, what is your opinion of this guild? This is what some people think:_

"_I think that this is a pretty decent guild. To be able to stay unknown and to build a guild so fast, they must be pretty strong! I can't wait to see them in action!" Samantha Evans, a resident of Lunaton replied._

"_Well, they haven't caused any trouble yet, but since they are barely known, I don't really trust them" an unnamed resident replied._

"_I think they are so cool!" Timothy Brown, a resident from Clover stated._

"_At least they haven't caused any havoc… yet." Charles Donald, a resident of Magnolia, declared_

"_I think it is an honor for a guild that that to choose Lunaton to stay at." The mayor of Lunaton told us._

_For a picture of the guild hall, turn to page 23_

Well, that is an interesting article. While I was reading, I accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't pay- Wait! Sho and Wally! Is really you?"

The person I bumped into looked up.

"Huh? Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia, the blondie that helped us at the Tower of Heaven?"

"Kya! It really is you guys! It's been too long. How are you?"

This time, it was Sho that replied.

"We are doing great. We heard about the guild here and decided to take a look at it. What are you doing here? Is Nee-san here with you?"

My smile faltered as soon as I remembered. Oh, about that, can we sit down first?

**One explanation later**

"I can't believe Erza will do that!"

"I'm sorry Sho, but that is the truth."

I looked up and noticed a girl with them.

"Ummm… Who is she?"

Wally scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Lucy, this is Sanya Ramirez, our friend, and Sanya, this is Lucy Heartfillia, also a friend of ours."

Sanya is a pretty girl with slightly wavy medium length white hair and bangs, pale skin, grey eyes, a small nose, and dimples. Covering her hourglass figure is a green jacket worn over a white tee shirt, black jeans, and combat boots.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Likewise, Sanya. Hey, are you a wizard?"

"Yep, but we are not in a guild, why?"

"How will you like to join my guild?"

Sho, Wally, and Sanya all looked confused.

"Wait, didn't you quit Fairy Tail?"

"Yep, and I joined another guild"

"Sure, we'll join, but what guild are you in?"

I smirked at them, remembering my "mysterious guild"

"The one and only Wolves' Eclipse"

At their shocked faces, I couldn't' help but laugh.

"Seriously!"

"THE Wolves' Eclipse?"

"You're a member of the "mysterious guild"?"

"Yep, I actually helped start that guild!"

And after a lot of explaining, we continued shopping while I learned more about what they have been up to. Apparently, that met Sanya a year ago in the forest, but she isn't ready to tell me anything else, except for the fact that she uses shadow and healing magic, and she is 16 years old. I told them everything they need to know about Wolves' Eclipse, and at 6:30, we decided to go back to the guild.

**At Wolves' Eclipse, before Lucy returns**

"Lucy is so going to kill us once she returns."

"Where's Ultear?"

"She's on a mission."

"How about Romeo and Wendy? She is easy on them."

"Also on a mission"

"Fine, let's just clean up ASAP. Where's Juvia, we can use her water."

"She and Lyon left on a mission as soon as they saw this mess."

"Meredy, is there any missions for me?"

"Sorry Gajeel, but the last mission was taken."

"Hey, Gajeel! Get your butt over here and help with this mess!"

"Okay, Okay!"

To their horror, the door suddenly opened, revealing Lucy and three other people.

"Hey everyone! I'm back with three new mem- WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE!"

Everyone looked at each other before all declared simultaneously

"IT IS ALL HIS/HER FAULT!"

**Scarlet: Well, since I have a feeling a lot of people want to kill be for taking so long, I am going to make this quick:**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**About the poll, it will really be helpful if everyone who has an account vote on the poll and guests vote in the reviews**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**OC's will be coming in the order I received them. Sanya Ramirez was given to me by lolperson2. Thank you!**

**I have a favor to ask everyone. Can you all leave your like/dislikes about my story in the reviews or by PM'ing me? It'll tell me what to improve about it.**

**This is the poll results so far:**

**Rouge: 16**

**Sting:12**

**Zeref: 12**

**Midnight: 4**

**Cobra: 4**

**OC: 4**

**Other: 2 **

**So far, Rogue is in the lead! Remember to vote, vote, vote!**

**Everyone can vote twice! Voted will end on the 20****th**** chapter**

**I think that is everything. Bye!**

**Scarlet**

**7/7/14**


	14. Emergencies and Bonding

**No One's POV**

It was ten o'clock at night, and the guild members were still recovering from Lucy's wrath, and listening to her yelling.

"I was gone for three hours and you destroy the guild! In a hou- Midnight, WAKE UP! In an hour, everything better be cleaned up or else…"

Lucy decided to leave the threat hanging, seeing how all the members were already as pale as snow.

"Hey! We're ba- On second thought, BYE!"

Everyone turned around to see-

"Vastia! Lockster! Get back in here!"

Everyone looked at the source of the scream, and found Laxus trying to get Lyon and Juvia to help after stopping them from escaping, until Lucy decided to interrupt.

"Tick, tick, tick, tock, 58 more minutes till time is up"

Immediately, most of the members paled even more and rushed to get things cleaned.

"Get out of my way, Redfox!"

"You're the one in MY way, Dreyer"

"Midnight….WAKE UP!"

"Take that pile over there, Meredy"

"Sorry Evergreen"

Lucy chuckled at the sight before turning back to the confused members.

"Well, Lyon, meet Sho, Wally and Sanya. Juvia, meet Sanya. Sho, Wally, and Sanya, meet Lyon and Juvia, one of the two couples in the guild."

"Wait, Sho and Wally from Tower of Heaven? As in Erza's childhood friends? THAT Sho and Wally?"

"You know them, Juvia"

"Yeah, I met Sho and Wally years ago, but it is my first time meeting Sanya"

"Well, Juvia and Lyon, as soon as Wendy, Romeo, and Ultear gets back, which will be in a few minutes, I want you guys to give them a tour around the guild and explain everything to them, got it?"

"yes ma'am"

**Time skip 54 and 57 seconds later**

"3….….2….1…Time's up!

At that, Lucy walked into the room, looked around, and saw the guild sparking clean.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Now everyone can take a little break, but meet back here in thirty minutes. By the way, where's Racer, Gajeel, Freed, and Jellal?"

Bixlow was first to reply.

"They went to the mall to get some replacements for the bar, Cosplay-Queen"

Lucy, accepting his answer, walked out of the room to finish decorating her own room.

"…"

_**Knock, Knock**_

Meredy quickly went to open the door.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Yep. Flare, you can stop now. I can't believe that actually worked"

Suddenly, half of the furniture turned red and reshaped itself, revealing to actually be Flare's hair.

"Wow Flare, when you said that you can change your hair's length, shape, and color, I didn't expect this."

Flare blushed at all the attention, and soon, everyone quickly worked to put all the furniture in place, and soon, not after a second the y finished, Lucy walked back in.

"Okay so I th- Why is there a chair on the couch? And isn't the couch supposed to be navy blue?"

"Shoot"

"Ummm… well… you see… We saw a bug and Bixlow threw a chair at it hoping to kill it, but missed and it hit the couch, knocking down a…..a…..ummmm…"

"A JAR OF WHITE PAINT!" Sting finished for Racer. "And well, the white paint fell on the couch, and ummm… Flare's hair accidently rubbed it, causing it to spread, somehow, over the entire couch. YEAH! That's what happened…hehe…"

Flare, taking that as a cue, made the tips of her hair a bit rough looking and white so it looks like paint.

Suddenly, they heard the guild doors slam open. Everyone, sighed in relief at the distraction, but their relief was short lived as they saw Lyon and Juvia, who had been taking a walk, barge in, soaking wet. But that was not the reason for their worried. In their arms were a boy and girl, who appeared to be siblings, unconscious, soaking wet, and severely injured. Wendy was the first to react

"Quick, get them in the infirmary! Now!"

After Wendy gave her order, they rushed into action. Lyon and Juvia brought them into the infirmary, with Wendy following close behind. Soon, everyone was waiting restlessly, worried about their condition. Ten minutes later, Wendy came out, only to be bombarded with questions.

"EVERYONE, BE QUITE!" Everyone immediately shut up "They aren't doing so well. The boy had a broken rib, and a fractured arm, many cuts and scratches, which some are minor and will heal in time, but some need to be stitched back together, multiple bruises, and a dislocated shoulder. The girl is suffering from a punctured lung, multiple cuts and bruises, but only a couple will need to be stitched back together, and a bad case of hypothermia. Both are suffering from hunger, lack of magic energy, but enough that they can survive, exhaustion, and blood loss **(AN: I have no medical experience, so please don't point out my mistakes in here. I just typed whatever I thought of)** It is a miracle that they are alive."

"You can heal them… right?"

Wendy suddenly looked grim. "I can heal one, but from their injuries, I don't think I have enough energy to heal both."

"I can help heal"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It was Sanya.

"I have some healing experience."

"Ok. Follow me."

**Time skip (one and a half hour later)**

Finally, Wendy and Sanya finally came out. Wendy was first to speak "They are stable, but is still unconscious and will need as much rest as possible to regain their magic energy."

Sanya continued the strange thing in how they both aren't suffering form dehydration, and how only the girl has hypothermia. We think it has something to do with their magic."

Everyone sat in deep thought, until Laxus realized something. "Sho and Wally, you never told us your powers."

"Oh, I use card magic and Wally use polygon magic"

"I also use shadow magic" said Sanya

"Oh yeah, Lucy and Romeo, can you provide some warmth for the girl. We need to make sure that she stays warm. Gajeel, Angel, Freed, and Flare, prepare a guest room for them. Zeref and Midnight, make sure that the enemy is far away from them. Cobra and Ultear, make sure protect them from inside the room. Laxus, report this to the magic council. Lyon and Juvia, help explain how you found them to the magic council. Fro, Lily, Carla, and Lector, do a scan from above. Sho and Meredy, prepare some food for them. Bixlow and Wally, help set some traps. Evergreen, Racer, Yukino, Jellal, Rogue, and Sting, make sure the citizens of Lunaton are safe. Wendy and I will be making sure the patients are all right. We can't risk this happening to another person. If they weren't found in time, they would've been goners." Everyone nodded and did as Sanya ordered them to. As they were leaving, Lucy couldn't help but think how they are bonding and learning about teamwork, despite most of them being strangers or ex-enemies just a while ago. Suddenly, a groan was heard, causing everyone to turn toward the noise. They saw that both strangers have woken up, and they sighed in relief. But their relief was short lived as soon as the girl started speaking.

"Who are you? Where are we? Where's Kaito, Glacier, Atlantis, and Mist?

**Scarlet: DONE! Ok, I have a few announcements**

**-I don't own Fairy Tail**

**-This chapter is dedicated to Morning-Star57. Happy Very Late Birthday! :D**

-**The OCs' introduced in this chapter belongs to Yuki-StarlightBlue-Heartfillia. Thank you!**

**\- As an apology for the delay for this chapter, I *drumroll* wrote a second story! It is called Daughter of Darkness and is out right now! This is the summary:**

**The time has come. I must leave Fairy Tail. They do not know of my secret. The black rose, lined with silver, our symbol. A symbol that will soon be the feared. Wait for me. I will return to you soon...brother. After all, the apocalypse will start soon, and this time, no one can stop us, and those who do will receive the curse. This is out curse, our fate, our destiny.**

**-School starts soon, so sadly, updates might be even slower. Sorry.**

**-Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Poll:**

**Rogue: 35**

**Zeref: 30**

**Sting: 28**

**OC: 11**

**Cobra: 10**

**Midnight: 6**

**Other: 5**

**Better start voting before the poll ends! Please only vote once per person, and only vote for the maximum of two people. Thank you for reading. Bye!**

**Scarlet**

**8/9/14 **


	15. My Little Sister

**At Wolves' Eclipse**

Immediately, everyone turned toward the two.

"First of all, what are your names? Second of all, there are more people out there?"

The girl spoke first.

"My name is Miyusaki. Now answer my question where are we?"

Miyusaki has navy blue hair, which reaches her mid back and is slightly wavy. Her icy blue eyes were set in a glare towards the member. Suddenly, the boy, who hadn't spoken until than, finally spoke up.

"Sorry for my sister's attitude. I'm Fuyuko, but you can call me Fuyu and my sister Miyu. Yes, four of our friends are still out there. This is what happened:"

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey, it's morning WAKE UP!"_

"_Ugh… 5 more minutes Miyu…"_

"_Don't five more minutes me, Fuyu! Everyone already woke up! Even Kaito!"_

"…_shut u- AH!"_

_Outside, Kaito sighed in exasperation. Shaking his head at his rival's laziness, he decided to prepare some towels and some burn medicine._

_Miyo laughed as her twin shot up, wincing in pain as scorching hot water dripped of him. His usual pale skin was red from the burn, and thanks to his beloved twin sister, he started of the morning with being soaked from head to toe with hot water….again.._

"_Couldn't you use ice water?"_

"_Yep, but the cold doesn't affect you. Get ready for traveling. Glacier should be coming in any second with the burn medicine and some towels. And you might not want to use ice on it, it'll just irritate the burn."_

_Watching Miyu leave the tent, he sighed at his sister's actions. Shaking the water from his navy blue hair, which is darker than his sister's, to the point where it almost looks black, he winced at the pain from the burn. Sure he doesn't mind the cold, but the hot is just…ugh… He smiled as he saw Glacier, his light blue exceed, fly in with the medicine and some towels._

_**Time Skip *After breakfast***_

_The six rode on the river, in a hurry to get to their destination, Clover Town, to get some proper rest and restock on supplies. Suddenly, _

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

_A bolt of lightning struck them, making it extremely painful since they are on water_

"_Miyu! Kaito! Glacier! Mist! Atlantis!" yelled Fuyu_

_Everyone was conscious, and soon, the black dots disappeared from their vision. They got into a battle stance, aware that the person, or people, attacking them were no ordinary mages. Before they could even process what's happening, they were struck by multiple swords._

"_ICE DRAGON'S ULTIMATE DEFENSE!"_

_Fuyu's spell caused a shield to appear. The ice shield was in a form of a dragon surrounding them, as if protecting them from the attacks. The ice that made_

"_WATER DRAGON'S REFLECTOR!"_

_Miyu's spell was said just in time as another barrage of swords headed toward them, only to be reflected back by Miyu's spell. _

"_WATER GOD'S FLOODING TSUNAMI!"_

_The water god slayer shouted his spell, causing a huge wave to crash down on his enemies. AS the wave cleared, the enemies stood, bleeding, spluttering, and soaking from that powerful attack, but they were still…smirking… The trio was confused, until they relaxed what has happened, and their eyes widened in fear. _

"_Storm magic: Rain of Thunder"_

_The enemies jumped away from the ground as the thunder landed everywhere: on them and on the wet ground. The water from the ground caused the damage to increase, and they found themselves paralyzed. They soon were cut, bruised, burned, etc. _

"_Bomb magic: explosion"_

_Their pupils dilated as they saw a huge explosion heading towards them. They saw a flash of black and blue run and block the attack, and that was the last thing they saw before they blacked out.  
__**Flashback Ends**_

After they told their story, they were met with silence and the others tried to process what they just heard.

"Okay, so did you get a good look at who attacked you?"

"There were two boys and one girl. The first, a guy who seems to use storm magic, has gray hair that is pulled back in a high ponytail that reaches mid-back, and stormy blue eyes. He carries a spear on his back. The second one, a girl who's magic is unidentified, has chin length dark purple hair and black eyes. She carries a sword with her. The third, a male who uses bomb magic, has spiky red-orange hair and brown eyes. He carries a lot of bombs with him. They all are no older than nineteen and an extremely creepy smile."

"Actually, Fuyu, I saw one more thing about them."

Everyone's attention turned to Miyu who finally spoke.

"The girl had a mark on her right palm. The boys had the same mark on their necks. The marks are of a red demon's tail and horns."

"A guild mark…so there is more of them."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Flare's statement, when the door slammed open…again. This time, it was a girl with long white hair and sapphire blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about her, however, were the snow white wings protruding from her back. But everyone's attention was on the black haired male she was carrying. A shout forced a way out of a wide eyed Miyu

"**KAITO!"**

_**At Fairy Tail **_

"UGH! WHY AM I SO STUPID! ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT NAKAMA AND PROTECTING THEN I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT THE ONE CONSIDER A LITTLE SISTER FROM MYSELF!"

Everyone turned, just in time to see Gray punch the wall, his bangs shadowing his face, giving him a dark look. Everyone gasped as they saw trails of tears running down his face, except Natsu, who only laughed.

"Ahahahhahah! Ice princess is crying! Ahahahahahah! Why am I the only one finding it funny that he is crying."

Gray looked up at Natsu, looking like he is ready to punch him, but to everyone's surprise, his fist stopped inches from Natsu's face, the force sending the pinkette's hair flying back.

"I may be the ice mage, but you are the ones with the heart of ice. Sure I did wrong; I abandoned my little sister because I assumed that she is weak. I made a huge mistake. She is not only strong physically, but also mentally. Only she can stand the emotional abuse of her so-called family neglecting her for so long. No, I don't care if she is strong or weak, if she is pretty or ugly. Like they say, it's what on the inside that counts. Lucy is like a ray of sunshine to Fairy Tail. She is our backbone, or support, our motivation. Sure she did cause some trouble in the past to us, but it is not her fault, she is special. Those troubles brought us closer together, brought us closer, as a family, as a guild. If I can give it all to take all the times I insulted her, I would. I didn't realize this until she left, and now, it is too late."

Mavis smiled at the heartwarming speech, she put a hand on her shoulder, she said, "It is never too late to apologize."

Natsu laughed. "So what if we lost a few members. We are still the strongest guild, and that's all that matters, right?"

Everyone yelled and cheered, except for Gildarts, Makarov, Mavis, and Gray (Jura already left), who only shook their heads in exasperation. Ten minutes later, they noticed Team Natsu minus Gray missing. The only thing left of where they were was the Sorcerer Weekly magazine **(AN: Did I spell that right?)**

_**Back at Wolves' Eclipse (Time skip: One Hour later)**_

Everyone waited again, for the second time that day, for the patient to be healed. With Sanya's help, Kaito was healed quickly, but the two healers were exhausted from using their abilities so much in such little time.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Lucy smiled at Miyu

"Don't worry, I trust Wendy's and Sanya's abilities. He'll be up and walking in no time."

Smiling slightly, Miyu relaxed a little bit, staring down at Kaito's sleeping form, blushing a little bit. Something clicked in Lucy's head.

"You like him, don't you?"

Miyu blushed….a lot.

"I-i-i-it's n-not th-that. H-he's j-just a v-ery g-good f-f-friend!" (It's not that! He's just a very good friend!"

Lucy smirked knowingly. "Yeah, and Laxus likes to dance around in a frilly pink dress."

Both girls bursted out laughing at that statement.

"Ok! You got me! I may have a little crush on him."

The door suddenly opened, causing both girls to turn their heads over to it.

"Oh! Am I interrupting your conversation? I'm sorry! Your brother wanted me to tell you that your exceeds found him."

Miyu smiled softly at the winged girl.

"It's alright. Come join us. I never got to thank you for saving my friend."

"Sure! My name is Jibrill. If you can't tell, I use wing magic."

"I'm Miyu and I'm a water dragon slayer."

"Just call me Lucy! I use a rare form of celestial magic."

"It's nice to meet you guys! Oh, and when I was flying here, I saw some people with a different guild mark heading towards your guild."

"Hmmmm….How do they look like?"

"Well, there is a pink haired boy with a scaly white scarf, a scarlet haired girl wearing armor, and a blue flying cat."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she heard those familiar descriptions. She ran out the door, not bothering to be quiet, and ran to the balcony.

"EVERYONE! FAIRY TAIL IS HEADING THIS WAY!"

At that moment, the only sound that could be heard was silence.

**?'s POV**

A girl with long blue hair and another with long blonde hair placed in two pigtails entered a dark room.

"Master, the trio managed to defeat the two dragon slayers and god slayer, but sadly, they got rescued in time and survived."

"It's no fair! Why didn't you send us after them! We could've done a much better job than them!"

"Don't worry, Taylor, everything is going according to plan. And Princess, Kara and the boys did a really good job."

"Thank you Master."

Everyone's attention turned toward the door where a familiar purple haired girl leaned on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"The siblings were saved by a ice mage and a water mage, while the god slayer was saved by a wing mage. It's not confirmed yet, but the latter and the trio might soon be members of Wolves' Eclipse. They also have two members with healing magic."

"Thank you, Kara. How's Ryou and Zane?"

"They are recovered already. A little thing like that doesn't shake us up at all."

"Good. You are dismissed. Before you leave, send in Veronica and Xavier. They are needed on a mission."

"Yes sir!"

As the purple haired maiden left, the blonds, now known as Princess, turned around and was about to complain, but was stopped.

"Now, Princess, you'll have a mission with Taylor soon, so don't complain."

"Fine"

Pouting, Princess left the room, leaving Taylor and the Master.

"Now Taylor, did you obtain the Demon's Eye yet?"

"Yes. We only need thirteen more of the lost artifacts. We have the Demon's Eye and Dragon's Scale."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Wordlessly, Taylor left the room, and if you look carefully, you can see the mark composed of a demon's horns and tail engraved on her left wrist.

"Thirteen more, and the Magic Era will be put to an end."

**Scarlet: Done! School just recently started for me, so I didn't have time to do anything on Fanfiction. If you are one of the people I normally PM and I didn't reply for a while, I'm so sorry! I've been dealing with piles of homework, so I didn't get a chance to go onto my account! Ok, here are the messages**

**A reviewer told me that I forgot Racer's guild mark, so here it is: red on his left shoulder. Thank you for pointing that out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Kaito, Miyu, Fuyu, Mist, Glacier, and Atlantis belongs to Yuki-StarlighBlue-Heartfillia**

**Jibrill and Princess belongs to Featherleap**

**Taylor belongs to Morning-Star57**

**If you want to send in OC's for the enemy, please do! Thank you!**

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter**

**People have been asking about Zeref's personality. Ummm….He is a quite, but caring. He will protect his new guild and its members, and doesn't really want to use his powers. Does that answer the questions? If not, please be a bit more detailed. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**Poll:**

**Rogue: 43**

**Zeref: 42**

**Sting: 39**

**Cobra: 12**

**Midnight: 8**

**OC: 8**

**Other: 6**

**Looks like Rogue is still in the lead with Zeref and Sting following very close behind! Please, only vote once, though you can vote for up to TWO people. Votes for more than two people will not be counted, along with people who vote multiple times. I know I said the poll will and on chapter 20, but since it's taking so long to update, I'm making it end on chapter 18. Sorry!**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! See you next time! (Whew, That was a lot of typing)**

**Scarlet**

**9/9/14**


	16. Fairies meet Wolves

**At Wolves Eclipse**

"What? Are you sure they are coming here?" asked Laxus

Lucy turned to Jibrill, who only nodded slightly.

"Good enough. Laxus, give orders."

"Freed, put up the rune barrier, but make sure they don't know that it is you. People that don't know about Team Natsu, go to Lucy and she'll explain the emergency procedures. Everyone, grab a cloak from the closet and make sure to hide your identity and cover your scent. Laxas, think of a plan"

"WHAT! Why do I have to think of a plan?"

"Cause' you're the guild master."

"Fine. Sanya, Jibrill, Miyu, Fuyu, and Kaito, go outside, but don't go past the rune barrier and talk to Team Natsu. We'll tell you what to say. Freed, can you make the rune barrier so that they can hear them but not us, even with the dragon hearing. We'll be in the guild so they can't see us, even with the cloak on. No matter what, DO NOT REVEAL YOURSELVES."

Everyone but Raijinshuu stared at Laxas, surprise feeling their eyes. Who knew he can actually think of a good plan?

"What are you all staring at me for. Go and hide o=in a place where you can see them but they can't see us. I'm pretty sure everyone heard."

Pause….

"_**NOW!"**_

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts, rushing toward the cloaks, which were all different, and grabbed the one that they feel expresses them the most, before going to their positions.

**Time Skip (Natsu, Happy, and Erza at the door) **(Happy: Yay! I'm not last for once)

There, you see a pinkette, a red head, and a flying cat heading towards the already famose Wolves' Eclipse. It seemed like all was peaceful until-

"Are we there yet"

"No, Happy, but we are almost there."

"FINALLY! I hope they have some lots of food."

They soon spotted the guild and was amazed at it's size and elegance.

"LET'S GO HAPPY!"

"AYE SIR!"

The duo didn't get very far since as soon as they were about to enter the gates, an invisible force stopped them.

"Eh?"

Writing appeared on the barrier.

"_Those who do not bear the mark of the Wolf or is not accompanied by one who has it shall not pass this gate"_

Natsu growled in annoyance before slamming his fist on the barrier

"Oi! Let us in!"

"AYE!"

Erza punched them both on the head, a tick mark on her forehead to show her annoyance at her teammates. "Show some respect. You're really thinking they're going to let us in like that?"

Her only response was two confused stares before Natsu mumbled a yes in reply, much to Erza's annoyance. "….Idiot"

She turned back to face the barrier, and to her shock, there were five people standing on the other side of it, each wearing different colored cloaks that covers them completely and has the Wolves' mark on it. She concluded that they were members of the guild, but was surprised that they managed to sneak up to on her and Natsu.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and this is Natsu Dragneel, and the flying cat is Happy." They only nodded in reply

"YOU!" Natsu pointed to the one in the dark blue cloak with black on the bottom of it "I challenge you to a battle!"

The one that Natsu talked to pointed at himself as if asking if Natsu was talking to him. "Yes you! Now what do you say. Wanna get the rare opportunity to fight the one and only fire dragon?" He flexed his muscles vainly as if trying to show off his strength. No one moves for a while, instead, staring at Natsu like he was crazy, until the one Natsu was referring to raised his arms and…

…flipped him "the finger"

Natsu started to burn with rage…literally.

"Why you little piece of-ACK!"

"NATSU! Manners. This is not Fairy Tail. We are visiting a guild, so show respect." Erza then turned to face the Wolves' "And you!" She pointed at the man, who was chuckling a bit. "That was extremely rude. All he did was challenge you to a battle. That action was completely unnecessary."

All she got was stares.

"Fine. I'm sorry for my actions, you stupid, pig-headed, idiotic, bratty, arrogant, weak, flame brain."

Natsu grinned "Apology ace- HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Everyone winced at the volume of his voice before the one in the light blue cloak with darker blue on the bottom spoke up. "Hey, you may not have ears but we certainly do."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" A flaming Natsu jumped up, fists aglow with fire, and punched the guild members…well, attempted to hit the guild members. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about the shield. The entire group winced as a loud crashing sound was heard.

"I still demand a bat-" To his annoyance, Natsu never got to finish his sentence because of a new presence.

"What's going on here?" Everyone couldn't help but stare as the new figures came up. They both had an aura of elegance, authority, and power.

"Master! Asteri! I thought you were going to stay inside with the others!" Erza took note that this girl in a white cloak with a feathered bottom had a melodic voice which is very calming.

"We thought that you were having some trouble dealing with the fairies so we decided to help. Now may I ask why you are here?" Erza continued to stare. Her voice was smooth and elegant, but at the same time, it feels nostalgic.

"Do I know you?" Erza asked, confused, but was taken by surprise as the subject of her attention suddenly appeared behind her, without answering her question.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Everyone's attention turned to Natsu, who took the opportunity to attack her while she is out of the barrier. Before anyone could react, a shadow suddenly came out of the ground and wrapped itself around Natsu's flaming arm, successfully intercepting his attack, before tossing him away. Everyone turned to the black-cloaked girl, whose hands were still extended from controlling the shadow. Their eyes were wide, surprised by her strength and fast reflexes. After all, not many people could intercept and throw a fire dragon as if catching and throwing a football.

Natsu growled in annoyance. "You really want to pick a fight with the Salamander!"

"Don't you dare attack Asteri without a good reason. Also, a salamander is a just creature that is able to live and withstand fire in myths, so I'm not that impressed." Asteri looked at Sanya, surprised, but soon recovered and smiled in thanks at her friend's loyalty. She turned back to Natsu and Erza, who got in a battle stance. She shook her head in disapproval, massaging her temples before saying something.

"If you are here to look for a fight, then leave. We are busy right now and don't want to cause havoc. Either chat peacefully or go back to your guild. If you want to battle that much, we'll battle at the GMG. Right now, leave the guild and its members alone."

The authority and anger in her voice made the two normally stubborn mages to flinch before they agreed and walked back wordlessly, but not before turning around and giving them one last massage.

"Us Fairies WILL win the GMG! We'll do this for nakama and there is nothing you could to to bring us down."

They disappeared from sight, leaving the guild alone. Lucy smirked. "We'll see about that."

They group walked back inside, receiving hugs, congrats, or smirks.

"You showed the Fairies what the Wolves' could do!"

"Take that, Salamander!"

"Heck yes!"

Laxus was about to say something, but soon realized what just happened.

"Lucy…"

"Yeah, Laxus"

"Did you forget to tell us something?"

"I don't thi- Oh! I forgot to mention that we're participating in the GMG, which is in a week! Everyone is participating!"

Silence was heard throughout the guild hall, before echoes of rushing feet ran out the back door, every member desperate to get some last minute training.

"…I should have told you guys sooner, shouldn't I?"

The lighting mage only nodded in reply.

**Time skip *one week later* No One's POV**

The train doors opened, and multiple cloaked figures exited out from it. Bystanders stopped and turned their heads over to stare at the mysterious people, who radiate an aura of power. Instantly, they knew that this was the famous "Wolves' Eclipse", from their mysterious appearance and the guild marks on each of their cloaks. People craned their necks to try to catch a glimpse of their faces, but failed, the hood on each cloack shadowing their facial features. They walked wordlessly, not even giving the people a hint of their voices. Rumors instantly started to spread, everyone wanting to know more about them. Pictures were being taken, crowds were being formed, all chattering and asking questions. All at once, the guild members stopped, and much to to crowd's surprise, a bright light appeared and when it was gone, not one member was in sight.

**Scarlet: DONE! I know this update was a month late, and I apologize for that. I had to focus a bit on school and had no new ideas at all. Things at the guild are a bit rushed, so I apologize for that. But finally, the GMG's are starting! I'm really excited to write about it, but there are ne gurentees of when I'll update. I was checking the reviews, and it's almost 300! You guys/girls are the best! I can't believe that people actually read this since when I reread it, I realized all the mistakes I made. Thank you all for reading this! If it wasn't for all of you, this story would probably be discontinued by now.**

**Since I'm in a rush to post this, I don't have time to write the poll, but Zeref is in the lead with Rogue and Sting following close behind.**

**I should probably do my homework right now…**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Am I the only one upset that the finale of Naruto is coming up? I'm in high school righ now, and I remember it being my favorite anime when I was in preschool :,(**

**Scarlet**

**11/4/14**


	17. GMG: Elimination and Part 1

**Scarlet: Okay, before you start this chapter, please not that I did not watch/read the GMG arc yet since I am very behind, so these chapters are based off of what I know from reading fanfictions.)**

**Most of this chapter will be in third person's POV, and for parts that isn't, it'll will be in the POV of members of Wolves' Eclipse unless stated otherwise**

"Welcome to this year's preliminary rounds of this GMG! Thank you all for coming so late at night to watch. We have many guilds joining us this year, including multiple new and returning guilds! This year, we decided to change things up a bit so we can see the talents of every guild member. We have both old and new games, and revised versions of the old games. Well let's start the preliminary rounds!"

The deafening cheer of the spectators echoed through the stadium as multiple guilds paraded out, colored banners with their guild marks on them standing tall and proud as they continued to march. The crowd continued to cheer as each guild lined up and looked up, scanning the audience. Some held blank faces, while others with arrogant smirks. They were ready to battle for the title of Fiore's #1 guild…and the 30,000,000 jewels.

"Like the other years, we will begin with the Sky Labyrinth. Because of the amount of people participating in each guild, out of the many guilds, only 6 will win and make it to the real part of the games. Now the doors are opening. Who will be the lucky six?"

The doors opened and everyone rushed in.

***Time Skip* (I got lazy and had no idea what to write)**

"Okay, the results are in" You could practically see the waves of anticipation rolling off everyone.

"In sixth place, here comes the all female guild, the dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"

Immediately, heart eyes were aimed at the beautiful guild, which were waving and blowing kisses at them.

"In fifth place, we have the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

Even more heart eyes were aimed at Blue Pegasus, who is literally sparkling, until the caught sight of the posing Ichiya.

Mato sweat dropped and continued. "In fourth place, here comes the goddess love of war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the powerful guild entered the hall. Somewhere, a boy with an icy blue cloak with fur lines at the bottom and the neckline stared sadly at the guild, a small smile adorning his lips. Though his face is hidden from the hood, the girl next to him with a matching cloak, only dark blue, seems to have known what he was thinking and placed a pale hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort. The boy turned his head to look at the hooded girl and nodded in thanks.

"In third place, we have, oh my- a new guild! Please welcome the mysterious guardians of the dark moon, Wolves Eclipse!"

The crowd pushed forward, all aiming to catch a glimpse of guild that everyone has been talking about. Sadly, all members had a cloak on with the hood up, hiding their appearance from the curious crowd.

"In second place, we have the once number one guild of Fiore, the fanged tigers who ruthlessly chases their prey, Sabertooth!"

The crowd cheered, though not as much as the previous years, but it was still deafening. The tigers stood there, with smirks or stoic faces, though obviously annoyed at coming as second place.

"Finally in first place, we have the rowdy fairies, whose broken wings have been repaired and flying higher than ever, FAIRY TAIL!"

The crowd's reactions were immediate, cheering louder than ever, evidently louder then Sabertooth's applause. Fairies cheered along with them, as happy and proud as ever.

"Congratulations to those eight guilds. Please go back to your inns and get some rest, cause' you are going to need it for tomorrow's challenge. Meet back here at noon, and good luck!"

**Time skip **

**(AN: Please read authors note at the end of the story)**

"Welcome back! For the first event of the Grand Magic Games, we have, once again, Hidden, only with a catch. Two members of the guild will participate, only their feet will me bounded together. Other than that, the rules are the same. You have three minutes to choose which members to send."

**Time Skip (expect a lot of this in the GMG)**

Fairy Tail- Bisca and Alzack Conell

Sabertooth- Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear

Wolves Eclipse- Sanya and "Orochi" **(AN: Since some are keeping their identidies a secret, they will have nicknames. Orochi is Cobra. Reasons behind each nickname will be posted on authors note at the end of each chapter. OC's will use their real name)**

Lamia Scale: Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta

Blue Pegasus- Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates

Mermaid Heel- Beth Vanderwood and Arana Webb

"These are your participants for the first event. Now, let the games begin!"

The doors to the stadium opened revealing a familiar looking city and hundreds of clones.

**With Sanya and "Orochi" (Cobra)**

'_You remember the plan, right Orochi?'_

Cobra smirked and nodded, ready to put their plan into action.

**Flashback**

"Okay, this is the plan. Since Cobra can hear thoughts, we will use this to our advantage. Even if the clones look exactly like the real thing, they can't copy thoughts. Most likely, they won't have thoughts at all, so if Cobra can point out who is real, Sanya can use the shadows to do a sneak attack on them. Try to blend in with the clones, which won't be hard because of the cloaks. Oh, and try to use your aliases because of Warren's telepathy. Got it?"

**Flashback ends**

Looking around, Sanya saw some pairs stumbling around, not accustomed to having their legs tied together.

'_Ok, we have to remember to move in sync, or this whole façade will be over. Move the leg that is tied together first, then you other leg.'_

Hearing her thoughts, Cobra grunted in reply, and they carefully began walking, blending in with the clones.

"Blue Pegasus at eight o' clock."

He spoke quietly, only allowing Sanya to hear him. Understanding, she carefully, manipulated the shadows so they stuck them quickly from behind. Before the two trimens knew what was going on, they were teleported away to another part of the city.

Cobra and Sanya smirked at the point they received before continuing on with the game.

"Wh-what justhappened? It seems like Wolves' Eclipse received a point from Blue Pegasus, but where are they and how did they attack?"

There were murmurs from the crowd, all wondering what just happened. The members of the guild of the subject of the attention were silent as they know of the plan. **(AN: Wow, that was a lot of "of's")**

"Well, it looks like Mermaid Heel got Lamia Scale. Fairy Tail seems to have got hit by Blue Pegasus. Once again, Sabertooth is missing. Will they pull a stunt like last year? And where is Wolves' Eclipse?"

**With Cobra and Sanya**

'_Did you find them?'_

"They are gathered at the center. All except Sabertooth."

'_Got it'_

The duo walked silently to their destination, aiming to sneak up on the fighting group. Suddenly, Cobra pulled Sanya down as black lightning shot above both of them, missing them by a mere couple inches. They quickly got back up and looked at their attacker.

"Sabertooth" Cobra growled, not forgetting about what they did to Yukino **(Refer to ch. 7-8)**

The two groups got into a fighting stance, which was considerably harder being tied to another person.

"Be careful and try to not rely on too much magic. Musketeer there can memorize and use our spells."

'_Got it.'_

"Wolves' Eclipse, huh? I don't believe I met you two, you are not in my memory."

"Let's see if you are really worth all this attention."

"Orochi" and Sanya chose to remain silent, silently planning their attack.

"Oh, it looks like Sabertooth and Wolves' Eclipse is up against each other. But 'Orochi' and Sanya aren't moving. What are they doing?"

Everyone was quiet as their eyes landed on the two opposing guilds. Suddenly, the camera shifted and landed on the other fighting guilds. Fairy Tail is against Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus is against Mermaid Tail. The two sharpshooters of Fairy Tail managed to land a hit on Toby while the other two fighting guild landed hits on each other at the same time.

"It looks like all the guilds are fighting! Now, back to Sabertooth versus Wolves' Eclipse."

The camera changed once again, showing Team Wolves' Eclipse playing defensive while Orga attacked ruthlessly and Rufus analyzing them.

Meanwhile, the opposing duo continued to dodge the lightning god's advances. Despite being tied, the two shows an amazing display of silent teamwork, baffling the spectators who don't know of "Orochi's" special abilities.

Being caught up in the battle, very few noticed the company approaching them, one of those being "Orochi", nothing escaping his enhanced hearing.

"When I give you the signal, step a bit closer to me."

His partner nodded, trusting his plan, finally noticing that all the guild had gathered and was now surrounding them and Sabertooth. Suddenly, a barrage of attacks were aimed at them, and noticing that the enemy made the mistake of turning their gaze away from them, "Orochi" elbowed Sanya gently, and after snapping his fingers, an invisible wall appeared and pushed back their attacks, effectively harming them. **(AN: This attack is an actual attack that Cobra can use, sound wall, though I'm not sure if I described it correctly. I'm pretty sure he can only use this attack in the anime though.)**

_Wait…didn't Asteri say to get attacked on purpose?_

He heard herthoughts. He knew what their co-leader was planning, that's why…

"White Fury!"

"Force Blast"

…he made sure that not everyone was attacking at once.

"AND TIME IS UP!"

Groans were heard throughout the stadium, having the game ending so soon.

Scores:

Wolves Eclipse: 7

Sabertooth: 5

Fairy Tail: 3

Mermaid Heel: 2

Blue Pegasus: 2

"Well, it looks like Wolves' Eclipse is in the lead with Sabertooth following close behind, while Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel are tied at last with 2 points. Now for the battles! For the first battle, we have Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus versus Dorbengal from Sabertooth. **(AN: He's an actual character, not an OC)**"

The battle was a quick one with Dorbengal taking victory, winning 10 points for the guild.

"Wow. That was a quick battle. Now for the second battle of the day, we have Millianna from Mermaid Heel versus "Ace" from Wolves Eclipse!"

The crowd cheered, finally being able to witness a member of Wolves' Eclipse in a fight. Meanwhile, the boy with a dark red cloak with dark yellow designs seems to have turned visibly paler at the mention of that familiar name.

…_Milly…_

He pulled down his hood to cover up more of his face. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the stadium, the bright lights blinding him momentarily. When his vision returned, he looked up to the face the girl he practically grew up with.

**Scarlet: IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**I have received a lot of votes for the poll, but this question got me thinking: Since not everyone can get the shipping that they want, I don't really want the ship wars to be involved in this story. I rather have people read this story because of its plot, not the shipping. There will still be some minor ships in this story, but if I do take the poll down, its main focus is the storyline and Lucy will have a sibling-like relationship with the others. What do you guys think? **

**I know I said this multiple times, but so sorry for taking so long. Sleep deprivation and stress has really been affecting me when I'm writing this. I was so sleepy this morning, I actually fell asleep while eating breakfast!**

**If you want to send in an OC for the enemy guild, please do. I won't be taking in anymore OC's for Wolves' Eclipse, but if you sent me an OC and I forgot to add her/him in, please send me a message. I found out that I forgot to add an OC in, so she will make an appearance later…**

**Orochi: Cobra's alias in the GMG. Orochi means snake in Japanese (I think). I got this idea from Orochimaru from Naruto. (Though Cobra is nothing like Orochimaru!)**

**Ace: He is Sho. Ace came from the cards (Sho's card magic) You know, like Ace of Spades, Heart, Diamond, and Club?**

**Asteri: I used this name for Lucy in the previous chapter too. I think Asteri means star or outer space in another language, but I'm not sure.**

**Thank you for reading! Any kind of reviews is appreciated! And if you have time, please support my other story, Daughter of Darkness.**

**And please leave a positive review on at least 5 other stories (preferably the ones with not a lot of reviews) Make another person smile just by simply leaving a positive and well thought out review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Sorry for any grammatical, informational, spelling mistakes..or if I accidently leave an incomplete sentence. Thank you QueenFandom for pointing that out in one of my other chapters.**

**And Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**Does anyone even read these?**

**-Scarlet Forest**

**1/21/15**


	18. GMG: Mermaid vs Wolf

**GMG: "Ace" vs. Millianna **

The two competitors started at each other from across the battlefield, observing each others. Others watched, wondering who was going to make the first move. They didn't have to wonder for long as Millianna broke the silence and made the first move

"Nekosoku Tube!"

Grabbing the sword strapped at his waist, he unsheathed it and sliced the Nekosoku tube in half

**Flashback**

"_Hey Lucy?" _

"_What is it Evergreen?"_

"_What happens if at the GMG, we don't want to use our magic. If we use our magic, people might recognize us, which will make the cloaks useless."_

"_Hmmmm….good point Evergreen."_

"_How about we buy some weapons for everyone? It's much simpler than learning a new magic, and weaponry is pretty simple to learn and use." _** (AN: Actually, I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure people can't learn it in a week, buy, hey, this is fanfiction and they are wizards)**

_The two girls jumped in surprise, not knowing that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation._

"_Oh! Hi Zeref! That's a great idea! By the way, how is your training going?"_

_Zeref smiled at the doe eyed girl. "Hello Miss Lucy, Miss Evergreen. Training is going just fine, thank you. How did you find out I can control my magic through meditation?"_

_Evergreen stared at the black haired black eyed mage, taken surprised at his politeness. "At least we have one gentleman in this guild other than Freed" She mumbled. Lucy, hearing her, giggled, while Zeref simply smiled politely at them._

"_I guessed since my trainer taught me that meditation helps us control our magic better and also expands the capacity of our magic, I just assumed that it'll work on yours!" Lucy exclaimed happily with a smile, making a victory sign while bystanders stood sweatdropping._

'_So in other words, she took a wild guess', everyone thought 'it's hard to believe that she is the strongest one in the guild sometimes'_

_The next day, they all went everyone awoke to a sound of a gunshot. Jumping up, they sprinted out, only to see their co-leader smiling mischievously. But they weren't paying attention to that. No, their attention was on the mountain of weapons behind her._

"_Okay everyone! Close your eyes and pick a weapon! And make sure to keep your eyes closed. The perfect weapon for you will be calling out to you!"_

_Everyone followed Lucy's orders and shut their eyes. Some of them bumped into each other, but everyone eventually found the perfect weapon for them._

_A blonde male opened his dark green eyes, and looking at the object in his hand, he smiled at the sight of a kodachi with a golden hilt.__**(AN: Info about kodachi at author's note on the bottom)**__ Carved in it were the symbols of spades, heart, diamond, and clover. Strapping the sword to his belt, the noticed an ace symbol carved at the bottom of it._

'_This is the perfect sword for me'_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Kitten Blast!"

Snapping back to reality, "Ace" opened his eyes just as two tubes glowing purple headed straight towards him. He swiftly dodged, but could not escape the impact. Lanfing, he winced at his injured arm, frowning a bit since he does not have the heart to hurt his friend. Thinking for a bit, his eyes lit up as a plan came to mind.

'_That's it! That'll be how I can win without harming her!'_

"Good job Millianna!"

"You can do it!"

"Keep it up Milly!"

"We believe in you!" **(AN: Just to let you know, I never really cheered for anyone before….)**

While Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail continued to cheer for the cat-like woman, the figure covered with a white cloak with a black ace symbol on the back looked up to his silent guild. He stared at the figure with a golden cloak and a star on the back, as if asking for permission for something. Understanding his silent question, "Asteri" nodded.

'Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack!"

Immediately, the cheering increased as Millianna removed her gloves, reavealing red razor sharp claws. But the cheering didn't last long; it immediately died down as tanned hands grabbed the hood of the cloak, slowing revealing "Ace's" identity. Even Millianna froze as the stared at ler opponent, curiosity getting the best of her.

Everyone held their breath as the hood was removed, revealing spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, a small 5-shaped tattoo below his lips, and a diamond shaped earring dangling from his right ear. He opened his eyes, showing dark green orbs, which were especially familiar to two people.

"S-SH-SHO!?"

Millianna's eyes widened and she started to shake, falling to her knees. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, tears forming from the corners of her eyes. She had not seen that familiar face, thise green eyes, that soft smile in a long time.

"Hello Milly! Long time no see, eh?"

"S-Sho? H-How?"

"Well Milly, I would love to chat and catch up right now, but as you can see, we're in the middle of a battle, so sorry! Our conversation will have to be postponed until later! I can't let my guild down!"

In a flash he pulled out a card and aimed it at Millianna.

"Card Dimension!"

Millianna, on the other hand, was still paralyzed from shock and was unable to commend her legs to move. The card hit her, and a glow appeared, and when it dimmed, everyove gasped in surprised when the cat like girl was revealed as a card.

"Well, since Millianna from Mermaid Heel is unable to battle. "Ace", or Sho from Wolves' Eclipse is the victor!" **(AN: Did I just quote Pokemon?)**

The silence was broken as cheers came from the crowd. Sho walked up to the card lying on the ground. Picking it up, he released his childhood friend, who fell to the ground. She looked down at the ground, silent from the battle and the lost, until a hand was offered to her. She looked up at the owner of the hand who supported a sheepish smile.

"Eh, sorry about that Milly! But I had to fight to support my guild, just as you were doing. You changed a lot, Milly!"

Millianna smiled and took his hand as he helped her up.

"You know…on the battlefield, we may be enemies, no matter what, we are still friend,s Milly. Nothing can change that."

Tears started to stream down her face. Smiling broadly, she ran up and tackled Sho in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I-I missed y-you so much, n-nya! W-where were you a-all this time, nya!"

Sho patted her back and comforted her.

"We've been all around, but we recently decided to settle down at Wolves' Eclipse. Do you want to catch up later? It has been a while since we last saw each other. Just you, me, and Wally"

"Sure, nya! I'll meet you later, nya!"

Sho patted her head one more time before they both headed back to their respective guilds. While walking back, Sho pulled up his hood and glanced at a shocked Titania before smirking.

"The wolves are after the fairies~" he whispered softly so only he can hear "You better watch your back Titania"

**With Fairy Tail**

"Who was that guy? He looks familiar, doesn't he, ice-bastard"

"Oi, don't call me ice-bastard, flame brain! And he does look familiar"

"I'm not a flame brain, stripper!"

"Retard!"

"Icicle Pop!

"Ash for brains!"

"Underwear prince!"

"Hey, why isn't Erza stopping us?"

Everyone who was watching the two fight instantly snapped their heads toward the red haired beauty, and was instantly taken aback by what they saw. The normally proud mage had a reaction similar to Millianna's, her hand covering her mouth, trembling in shock, tears streaming out her one good eye.

"S-Sho…"

"Wait…isn't he your friend from the tower of heaven?" asked Natsu "What is he doing with the wolf scums?"

No reply came from the armoured mage as she stared at Sho in shock.

**?'s POV**

"So that is a member of Wolves' Eclipse? He doesn't seem like much, right Taylor?"

"Never underestimate your enemies Princess; it'll be your downfall." She continued taking notes as she lectured her friend

"Mou, it's so boring here! Why can't I go down and battle?"

"Princess, this is a spying job. We are supposed to stay hidden and analyze Wolves' Eclipse. They ended for today, so why don't we go and send in our reports?"

The blonde pouted "Fine. You can be really boring, you know that, right?"

With that, the two jumped off the roof and disappeared in the night

**Mavis's POV**

What…what was that? What was that feeling? I feel as if something disatorous is going to happen again. The lst time I had this feeling…it was during the s-class exams. I hop ethat I'm wrong this time…but to be sure, I'll tell him.

I heard a sound rounding the corner and saw a man clad in black approach me…. But he doesn't bear the guild mark….

**Scarlet: And DONE!**

**Gajeel: When I'm I going to fight? And more importantly, why am I always the victim to this authors note?**

**Scarlet: Soon, but be patient! And I just like picking on you ^^ While you are here, can you explain about the kodachi sword**

**Gajeel: *huffs* fine…The kodachi**_**「小太刀」**_**sword originated in Japan and is known as the small or short tachi (sword), being less than 60cm. It is used by samurais in the Kamakura period, and the use is unknown.**

**Scarlet: Wow…that was impressive. (I used Wikipedia to look it up, so it may be wrong)**

**Gajeel: Thanks…I know *leaves***

**Scarlet: *stares* Did he just leave? COME BACK HERE YOU TIN CAN! **

**Rogue: I'll take over for him, Scarlet-san. So last chapter, she got the information wrong about Orochi. Snake in Japanese is actually "hebi", not "Orochi" Orochi is actually an eight headed snake in Japanese legends.**

**Scarlet: Sorry for the mistake! (thank you faithful2kh for pointing that out! Arigatou!) If anyone is wondering why I am starting to use Japanese more often, it is because I'm taking Japanese classes in school (and doing pretty bad) so I'm trying to practice terms as much as possible**

**Rogue: I'll be taking my leave now, but Scarlet does not own Fairy Tail and she'll like to thank cleannameow for helping her with this chapter**

**Scarlet: I kept my promise and updated on the 25****th****! Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated! This was NOT proofread!**

**And please support my other story, Roses of Darkness, and if you have time, check out Never Forgive, Never Forget on Kisune Yukimura!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**POLL IS TAKEN DOWN! Please do not vote anymore, reasons are in the previous note in the last chapter. Since I feel really bad to taking the poll down suddenly, I will write a fanfiction based on the winning pairing of the poll.**

**Also, does anyone know any good free art softwares for digital art on my computer? I recently bought a new art tablet, but can't find any good programs to use. Thanks! **

**Scarlet**

**2/25/15**

**p.s. I WILL update on exactly March 29. Why? Just look up at the story info ;D**


	19. GMG Day 3: The Mythical Treasure Hunt

**POLL CLOSED * POLL CLOSED * POLL CLOSED**

**Sorry, some people are still voting. Now that that's out of the way…..**

"And that concludes Day 1 of the GMG! Come back tomorrow to see what will happen tomorrow!" Groans were heard as the stadium was soon emptied, all in anticipation for the next day **(AN: Just to let you guys know, I'm half asleep when I wrote this and can't think properly.)**

"Wally! Let's go look for Milly! It's been years since we last saw her!" an excited Sho ran ahead, leaving an exasperated Wally. Turning to his guild mates, he questioned, "How did I put up with this for the majority of my life?" Despite this, Wally supported an overjoyed look and a teasing tone.

"Come on, we should go back to the inn and get some rest for tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement before heading out the stadium.

"Hey, how do you think it'll go tomorrow?"

"Miyu, what did I say about walking backwards." Fuyu reprimanded his sister, who only stuck out her tongue in response.

"Yeah, yeah, don't do it, I'll bump into some- whoa!"

Everyone watched as Miyu bumped into a stranger as she rounded the corner and closes her eyes as she began to fall. Before her body made contact with the ground, a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, breaking her fall. Miyu opened her eyes, and blushed heavily to see a quite handsome man smiling politely at her, before helping her steady herself on her feet.

"My apologies for bumping into you, miss. I hope I didn't harm you in any way." Kneeling down on one knee, he took Miyu's hand and gently placed a kiss on it, causing the said girl to become a red and stuttering mess. Kaito, on the other hand, clenched his fist and growled softly, which did not go unnoticed by Lyon.

"I-it's a-al-alright. I-it wa-was m-my f-fau-fault a-anyways. I sh-shou-should've wat-watched w-where I was g-go-going." He poor girl couldn't stop stuttering, nor did her blush go down.

"Calm down man. You can't go attacking random strangers because of jealousy" Lyon whispered in Kaito's ear in attempt to calm him down.

The white haired man stood up and faced the other guild members, giving everyone a good view of him. Girls around then stopped and stared at the mystery man, their eyes becoming hearts and a slight blush forming on their faces, and some with a little drool hanging from their mouths. With fair pale skin and a steak of black hair, which is somewhere between slightly messy and neat **(AN: Bad description, but it's like Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul in his ghoul form only with his bangs a bit spikier. Foe the streak, it's like the black-haired women's from death parade, but reversed. I do know her real name, but I don't want to spoil it for everyone! I suck at explaining and descriptions.)** he was already eye catching. He was muscular, but slim, wearing a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing a bit of his chest, and the sleeves rolled up to slightly above his elbows, enough to reveal his muscular arms. He wore simple blue jeans with black and white high tops and a silver chain around his neck. What caught their attention the most was his sparkling golden eyes and his charismatic smile.

The guys glared in slight jealousy, which only increased when they saw that most of the Wolves' Eclipse girls were in the same condition.

"Well, Miss Miyu, it's a pleasure to bump into you, but I'm afraid I have to get going now. I'm sure we'll bump into each other again in the future." Giving another stunning smile and tilting his head, a single silver earring gleaming in the light, he turned around and walked away, hands in his pockets, his cool aura making girls sigh and boys glare. No one noticed his smile dropping and a smirk forming.

It wasn't until he disappeared when the guild realized Miyu never introduced herself, nor has he given them his name. When they ran towards his direction, they were surprised to come face to face with a brick wall, but no sign of the mysterious white haired male.

* * *

The door opened and a white haired man walked in and flopped on the bed. He didn't get a chance to relax for long as the bathroom door opened, steam trailing out, and a women with black hair which fades to dark purple at the tips clad in only a towel exited, her amethyst eyes glancing at the man sprawled on the bed.

"Oh. You're back. So, how did it go?" The girl removed her towel, changing into a purple halter crop top and a short black pleated skirt, along with black knee high boots.

The man eyed the women as she changed, before unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a toned muscled chest and firm six packs before grabbing a nearby towel. "It was okay. I got the information we need." His tone was monotonous, but his voice was silky and would make women's (and some men's) knees weak.

"Simple but eye catching and seductive, eh?" She said, putting on silver hoop earrings. "I don't know why the boss wants us to dress like this, but we better get paid well for this. I spent two months worth of money to buy new outfits!"

The man looked up at the woman, and with unnatural speed, he was right behind her in an instant, arms around her waist, sniffing her hair, as if trying to memorize her scent. "You look amazing no matter what you wear, darling. I'm not sure what master is thinking, but it'll all work out in the end. The only problem is that your mark is revealed, Veronica." He looked down at the mark located at her waist, which was slightly peeking out from the low waistline of her skirt.

She didn't even blink at his sudden appearance or personality change "Don't worry about that, Xavier. I go that all covered." Bending down, she picked a silver scarf from her bag and tied it expertly around her waist, making sure it covered her mark. "Now, go take a shower, honey. You've been researching all day and you reek."

Smirking a bit, his golden eyes met her amethyst orbs, and after giving her lips a quick peck, he turned and walked to the direction of the bathroom, peeling his shirt off along the way, revealing a mark consisting of devil horns and tail on the back of his shoulder.

* * *

**GMG Day 2**

"Welcome everyone the Day two of the Grand Magic Games! Today's guest speaker will be Jason from Weekly Sorcerer! Is there anything you'll like to say?"

"Cool! The GMG is so cooooollllll!" The energetic blonde jumped up and down in his seat, excitement barely contained.

"Well, one since everyone is so excited, why don't we start our first game right now!"

Everyone quieted down as they waited to hear the first game

"First of all, we will select two people from each guild to step down and wait in your respective stalls."

Sure enough, in the center of the stadium, there were 6 stalls, each labeled with a guild mark. The screen, a list of pairs from each guild appeared.

"From Mermaid Heel, we have Tabitha **(AN: OC) **and Beth! From Blue Pegusus, we have…."

Everyone listened carefully as Mato continued to list people "…from Fairy Tail, we have Droy and Cana, and finally, from Wolves' Eclipse, we have Crystal and Faith! (Yukino and Meredy) Will the twelve victims please step into their appointed box?"

"Wait _victims_?_"_

Mato smiled "Of course! They are going to be 'kidnapped' to another section of the arena. Two people from each guild will have to rescue them, but both victims and rescuers will be given items to protect, while trying to get as much of the opponents items as possible. When both all team members reunite, you have to race to the finish line, which will be relocated every time someone crosses. Also, if you come across an enemy, you are allowed to steal their items and if you are lucky to knock them out, you can hide the bodies! Scoring will be based off of when you come, so 6 points for first place, five fore second, and so on, and an extra point for every item you have. So even if you finish the hunt second but have two more items then the ones who came in first, you'll still beat them! Any questions? None? Good."

In a flash, all the "victims" vanished to their assigned staring positions.

"Who will be the representatives for each guild this time? Guilds, please select two members from each guild."

**Team Lamia Scale: Chelia (Sherria?) and Sherry**

**Team Blue Pegasus: Ichiya and Jenny**

**Team Sabertooth: Minerva and Orga**

**Team Mermaid Heel: Kagura and Millianna **

**Team Wolves Eclipse: Rapid and Jibril**

**Team Fairy Tail: Jet and Levy**

"Okay, so these are your participants for this event. You can all go to your posts and the event will start in three minutes!"

* * *

**Time skip to the start of the event**

Footsteps were heard as the 18 people in this event played a twist of hide and go seek. Not long later, there was a shift in magic power in the arena. Four powers clashing. A fight between air, element dolls, space, and lighting. All were powerful mages, and it was a battle between an air god against a lightning god and elements versus space.

Though it was a good fight, it was also a brief one. Minerva and Orga walked away twirling a light blue jeweled necklace on their fingers. As they were about to turn and walk away, they were suddenly stopped by an obstacle.

"They didn't mention this…"

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures walked along the maze. One was a tall and gorgeous blonde women while the other was a short and quite disturbing redheaded man. They halted when the man commented on the shift in the scent and how he smells an enticing perfume.

Turning the corner, they spotted their first match, two mages from Mermaid Heel, who are the "victims". It was a quick fight, even quicker than the last one with Blue Pegasus coming out as the winner. They continued on with a green jeweled anklet in their hands but was stopped.

"What the-"

On the other side of the map, a brown and blue blur raced along the maze. They met up with two figures and froze. The orange haired male lifted the blue haired girl and placed her on the ground. Both were ready to fight, as standing across from them were the two "victims" from Blue Pegasus.

Using the bluenette's quick mind and the ginger's quick speed, they quickly one against the two pretty boys. They continued with a gold jeweled bracelet in their hands, but they were surprised as they were prevented from going ahead.

"Oh, you have _**got **_to be kidding me"

Not far away, two figures walked through the maze as if they weren't in the middle of a battlefield. Cloaks trailing after them they strolled calmly suddenly fell, hanging. The two girls, both hidden underneath their hoods - one with a red cloak with a yellow ribbon tying it together, and the other white with light blue feathers making up the bottom of it, a darker blue ribbon tying it together. They stared at the two Sabertooth mages, the "victims". Silently, the two pulled out their weapons and attacked. No one noticed a flash of magic and a heart shaped seal appear on the Sabertooth mages hands- or so they thought no one noticed.

The fight was a confusing to most- both girls only attacking one, successfully beating his, but how did the other fall? Paying no heed to the obvious confusion of the audience, the black jeweled ring was stolen from the fallen mages and the two continued on-or attempted to before being blocked.

"…..seriously?"

* * *

A mile from where the fight had just occurred, a cat like girl and a purple haired lady jogged through the maze. They stopped when they came across two figures, both cloaked, though only one has his face hidden. She pulled out her trusty sheathed sword while her partner pulled off her gloves, but was shocked as feathers speared and circled around them, creating a dome of swirling feathers, blocking them from the outside world. Every time the dome was cut up or close to breaking, new feathers, and because of the speed the feathers were rotating at and the lightness of the feathers, gravity seems to not affect it.

After a few minutes, the dome fell, revealing two cut up mages. The one with the cloak made completely from feathers approached them, with the one wearing the black cloak with red stripes trailing after her. The purple haired swordswoman soon lost consciousness as the pair walked away, a green jeweled hairpin in their hands, but froze as they were unable to continue.

"Oh, _**come on!"**_

* * *

100 meters down from their 4 o'clock position, a slim brunette and a chubby ravenette walked through the maze, one drinking while the other was eating, but both stopped and ducked as an attack flew over them. Turning around, they met face to face with two Lamia Scale mages. Cards in hand and plants ready, they attacked.

Ten minutes later, the two walked away, a light blue jeweled locket dangling from the brunette's arm as she drank. Turning the corner, they both stopped as they stared at what prevented them from going on. Snapping out of their daze, the card mage's eye began to twitch while the plant mage facepalmed.

"I hate them" **(AN: What? I was running out of ideas)**

* * *

"Okay, so here are the current scores:

**Wolves Eclipse: 4**

**Fairy Tail: 4**

**Sabertooth: 2**

**Blue Pegasus: 2**

**Mermaid Heel: 0**

**Lamia Scale: 0**

**Team Lamia Scale and Team Mermaid Heel are out. Both teams from both Wolves' Eclipse and Fairy Tail remain, while both Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth are down to one team.**

* * *

_**Four Teams are out**_

_**Eight teams remain**_

_**However, soon, only 3 teams will remain about **_

_**To stay ye must obtain**_

_**One royal jewel from the hidden crown**_

_**But beware: do not take more than what you need**_

_**And keep in mind that a wrongdoing will might lead to drowning**_

_**And watch out for the man and bull, for trapped and angry, he is, indeed**_

_**So escape this complex maze**_

_**With freedom in your gaze**_

* * *

"Wait, they didn't mention anything about eliminations in this game!"

"…so that's why they made us sign a paper saying that they are not responsible for our deaths."

"….What the heck does the riddle mean"

"….ummm…this is kinda creepy"

* * *

At the Fairy Tail section of the stands, a raven haired mage gripped the railing tightly, eyes widened in shock.

'_That magic…the heart shaped seal…no…that couldn't be…but how…and why…why are you here…in their side…I need answers…but please don't tell me that that is really you…'_

No one noticed the ice-mage's distress, all concentrating on the game, wondering what's going to happen next. That is, until his rival/best friend decided to call out to him

"Oi, ice princess! What's up with the weird look! Oi!"

For once, the ice mage seemed too shocked to retort, trapped in his thoughts.

'…_Meredy'_

* * *

Back in the arena, the tension was thick and the confusion was high. The runes have disappeared, letting them proceed, but the riddle was now engraved on the walls of the maze. After a few moments, some began to move, hoping to attack a few people and lower the numbers, though others rather stay to try to figure out the riddle, while some did both.

Minerva and Orga continued to walk silently, spotting their first victims. Like a predator sneaking up on their prey, they were surprised to see both teams from Fairy Tail and the one team from Blue Pegasus all meeting in one spot.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Quickly jumping up in shock at the Sabertooth mages undetected presence, Levy was the first to speak.

"We are planning on how to take down the toughest opponent…"

Ichiya interrupted her, much to the bluenette's annoyance

"…those with the mysterious, yet powerful, perfume, Wolves' Eclipse!"

Orga scoffed "and why exactly do we need eight people to take down four?"

This time it was Jenny who replied. "It's because they are too strong…"

"…we don't know their powers" Jet continued

"…or who they are…" Cana cut in, surprisingly sober

"So we are going to use strength in numbers to take at least two of them down." Levy finished

Minerva was about to retort, but suddenly froze as she remembered something.

"Father is going to kill us for this…we'll help. Now what's the plan?"

Jet grinned, "Well, while we were trapped behind the rune wall, we happened to see two wolves battling the tigers…"

* * *

Meanwhile, two cloaked figures sat down, trying to figure out the riddle.

"Hey, Faith?" The red cloaked one looked up, her attention drawn to her white cloaked friend.

"Is something wrong, Crystal?

"I feel like that something is going to happen…like that we are not going to be in this game for long"

Faith looked down and smiled before replying, "Yeah, I know…I have that feeling too, and it's not just nerves. But while we are still in this game, we can try our best and help Rapid and Jibrill out as much as much as possible, ne?"

Crystal smiled, and though Faith couldn't see it, she felt it. Giving her an affectionate pat in the head, like how an older sibling would to a younger one, Faith turned her attention back to the riddle. "Now, let's try to solve this riddle!"

Crystal stared at the riddle a bit, her calculating mind realizing something. "Hey, I think this riddle is linked to the mythical story of-"

Before she could continue, she was pushed down by her partner, just barely avoiding black lightning that would've severely injured her if it had hit.

'_Black lightning…Orga! So that must mean…'_

"Crystal, we'll have to fight. We are surrounded on all sides. It seems that all the other guild that are still in this game teamed up against us."

Eyes widening, Crystal looked all around them, just to see that Faith was correct. There is no escape.

* * *

**15 mins later**

Groaning, Crystal fell to the ground, next to Faith. They put up a good fight, but was hopelessly outnumbered, not o mention, there are three s-class mages they were up against.

Luckily, they managed to take out Cana and Droy, but their orange jeweled barrette and light blue locket was in the possession of Sabertooth, but Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus fled before Sabertooth could attack, though they were pretty injured.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the almighty has fallen. Now, who is under those hoods?"

Faith glared at a smirking Minerva. "Just take the treasure and go away."

"Now where's the fun in that? Everyone is curious to see who you are. Now, face it. After all, you weaklings have been defeated. Anyways, I heard that you two defeated two members of my guild. But don't take this the wrong way, I am not avenging them. They will be punished thoroughly for their weakness later." The queen of Sabertooth continued to smirk at the fallen wolves, but was taken aback by Faith's feral growl.

"WEAKLING! You ganged up on us! Hmph, you are just a bunch of cowards who is incapable of facing us alone. And your guild members aren't trash! Stop treating them like it If anything, you are the trash!"

Sensing that things were about to get ugly, Crystal removed the red jeweled brooch and tossed it at Orga.

"Here. Take it. Just leave us alone. But remember, injure a wolf and the entire pack will be out to get you. You may have won this battle, but not the war."

Minerva and Orga glared at her before stepping forward, about to reveal their identities.

Oh, and before you remove the hoods. I, Crystal of Wolves' Eclipse, forfeit this challenge."

"And I, Faith of Wolves' Eclipse, also forfeit this challenge."

Minerva glared at the white cloaked girl. "Why you b-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the two were teleported out of the arena, Crystal getting the last words and their identities still remaining a secret to most.

* * *

"Well, that was dramatic." Mato commented as the entire battle and what happened after words was shown on the lacrima screen. "It seems like everyone is out to get Wolves' Eclipse and successfully eliminated one of their teams, but was unable to discover who they are before they forfeited. But what is their magic?" He sighed in disappointment before making another announcement "Well, it seems like Sabertooth now has 5 points, and Fairy Tail is also down to one team. Sabertooth remain in the lead?

* * *

"So it looks like that it's up to us now, eh Jibrill?"

"So it seems, Rapid."

Like their teammates, they decided to stay where they are to figure out the riddle.

"Hey, what do you think they mean by beware of drowning? Like drown in water? Or in sorrow? Or maybe it has a hidden meaning?" Rapid muttered quietly so that only he and Jibrill can hear.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not water. Water is bad for wings" Jibrill shuddered, causing Rapid to turn towards her, his gaze questioning gaze towards her. Jibrill only smiled and turned tugged gently at her feathered "cloak".

"You know how something saturated in water makes it a bit heavier? Well, same thing applies to wings, though it may only be feathered wings. If it is soaked in too much water, it becomes heavy and makes flying hard, if not impossible. And since wings still have to be cleaned to avoid dirt and grime, a wet cloth is used, but it can't to too wet, just enough that it is damp with no water dripping off of it." Jibrill sighed, "Wings can be such a pain sometimes. It needs such a high maintenance."

Rapid however, looked thoughtful, as if he was trying to remember something. "I think I heard or read that somewhere before…but where?"

Jibrill's eyes widened "If you and I are thinking the same thing, we may have the answer to the riddle…"

They got up and smiled.

"The answer to the riddle is-"

* * *

"Levy! Where are you going?" Jet yelled after his partner as she suddenly took off.

"I know the answer to the riddle! Just help me find the center of the abyrinth!" Levy shouted as she continued to run.

"The labyrinth? Why couldn't you just say maze?"

"Now's not the time for that! Half-man, half-bull, and a complex maze. The myth! The minotaur and the labyrinth!"

"Levy, so you mean that this riddle is pretty much linked to the story?"

"Yes, it is talking about the mythical story of-"

* * *

"Minerva, are you sure that this is the place?" a large grass haired guy asked as her looked up.

"Hmph. Of course. I'm not named after the Roman goddess of wisdom and war strategy for no reason."

"Of course m'lady. Now, how do we get up there?"

"Simple territory magic, Orga."

Suddenly, they were materialized into a room. Minerva walked to the center of it. There, on a stand, was a golden crown with 3 violet jewels on it. Smirking, she removed one.

"Let's go

* * *

"Ugh, we're never going to make it out of here!"

"Calm down, Jenny. The perfume of frustration sinks, you know?"

"Ichiya."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Also, do you see something over their?"

"Yes, I see a man with the head of a cow."

"Ichiya, that's a bull's head….on a human's body…a Minotaur!"

* * *

"This riddle is talking about the greek mythical story of Icarus and Daedalus."

Near the center of the maze, two teams crashed into each other.

"Fairies." One team spat out

"Wolves" the other team sneered at them

They both looked at the center of the maze, where a door-less tower stood, and looked back at each other. Quickly the males glared at each other before tossing their partners over their shoulder, both who responded with a squeak.

Running at full speed towards the tower, they surprised each other with impossible speeds.

'_He's fast…'_

'…_but I'm faster'_

* * *

"Jet?

"Rapid?"

"Next time you guys do that…"

"…A WARNING WOULD BE NICE!"

The two victim's of the girls wrath winced at the glares directed at them from the two dizzy girls as their feet met the floor.

Their gazes were redirected to the top of the tower before back at each other. Levy smirked at them.

"Solid Script: Wings (x2)!"

Her words attacked to their backs and soon, the duo flew up toward the window of the tower, the only way in.

Halfway up, the two suddenly heard laughing, and the stared at the one with the feathered cloak, worried about the sanity.

"Ahahahaha…you call thos things wings? That's a huge insult! Now these are wings!" the girl quickly recovered from her laughs and glared at them.

To everyone's shock, what they thought was a feathered cloak suddenly unfolded, revealing two breathtaking white wings, its magnificence and size taking everyone by shock (though it may also be the fact that that was up until now, they thought her wings were a cloak)

"You guys may be fairies, but I will not be outflown by the use of fake wings!"

Grabbing her partner, the winged girl flew two the top of the tower with two gigantic flaps of her wings. Heading inside, she turned around and stuck her childishly tongue out at the two shocked wizards, snapping them out of their stupor.

The two gabbed one jewel from the crown before a hidden door was revealed, and heading out of it, they turned to see that Levy and jet had made it to the window and was now climbing in. Turning back around, they were dismayed to see that Sabertooth finished before them, but made it to the finish line at second place anyways, with Fairy Tail claiming third place soon after.

* * *

Laughing, Wolves' Eclipse headed back towards their inn, celebrating their days victory, despite losing first place to Sabertooth. A few minutes after they entered the inn, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Still laughing, Meredy headed towards the door and opened it, but seeing who it was, her laughter stopped.

"So I was right. You are in this guild, Meredy. Does that mean Jellal and Ultear are here to?"

"Gr-Gray…What are you doing here? And how do you know I'm in this guild?" the shocked pinkette looked around to make sure the ice mage was alone. Luckily, he was. She pulled him in and shut the door quickly before someone else saw.

"I recognized your magic when you were battling. Not many people use that magic, since it is, well, a lost magic, so I figured it might be you. I just came here to confirm my suspicions."

"Hmm…so you are smarter than to let on. Can you promise to not tell anyone, Gray?"

His eye twitched "Did you just call me stupid? And fine, I won't tell anyone."

Meredy sighed in relief. "Thank yo-"

"Meredy, who was that at the door?"

"You are taking a while, are you alright?"

This time, it was Gray's time to be shocked when she saw the identities of the two who walked out of the room. Those two familiar faces, walking hand to hand. Now this was unexpected.

"Ju-Juvia…L-Lyon?"

"Oh shoot."

"Ummmm…hi?'

* * *

At another inn, a blonde haired spirit walked out, looking around to make sure she wasn't caught by any of her guild members.

She rushed off to the bridge, and to her relief, he was there, gazing at the water.

"Sorry I was late! By the way, I forgot to ask yesterday, how are you able to see me now?"

"Don't worry about it. 5 minutes wasn't a long wait, Mavis. And I've known you for so long, even with a different guild mark, I can still see and sense you."

She sighed in relief. "For a second there, I was worried that you won't be able to see me anymore. Guess I was worried for nothing, ne Zeref?" **(AN: I know I said "but he doesn't bear a guild mark" the last chapter, but what I actually meant was "but he doesn't bear a Fairy Tail guild mark" sorry for the mistake!) **

"Mavis, you sense it too, don't you." Zeref looked towards the sky, his pale face illuminated by the moonlight.

Mavis closed her eyes and leaned back on the railing of the bridge. "Yeah, I sense it too…this darkness…it's even stronger then Grimoire Heart…and even stronger then Tartaros "

Zeref looked at the blond spirit "I know…and I'm concerned…we need to unite the guilds to take down this darkness…but with all the competition, there is no way that is happening anytime soon."

To his shock, the fairy-like blonde launched herself at his "…I'm scared, Zeref…I never felt anything this evil since the dark ages…and even that doesn't compare to this…"

He closed his eyes and started to stroke her hair "I know Mavis…I am too…But the only thing we can do his have faith in our guilds…and we should alert other guild masters too…"

"So it the Balam Alliance will once again be reformed…but this time, bigger…much bigger."

* * *

**Scarlet: Okay, so information about the poll**

**Third Place goes to…..ZerLu**

**Second Place goes to….RoLu**

**And finally, first place goes to….drumroll please….STILU!**

**Congratulations, Stilu fans! BUT because of my second thoughts (refer to author's note in the chapter 17) there will be NO shippings with Lucy in this story. Instead, I will write miniature stories with the top 3 shipping winners,**

**A StiLu three-shot will be coming out soon. (I already started on it)**

**A RoLu two shot will be coming next (though it is more like a one-shot and an epilogue)**

**And finally, a ZerLu one-shot will be out last.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE! But like I said, I don't want ship wars to be involves too much in this, and Lucy already went for so many chapters without a pairing…it may be too late to give her a boyfriend by now since the plot is developing.**

**On another note, *bangs head on the table* I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know I said I'll update on March 29, but since it's July right now, that obviously did not happen…I can't believe I missed the one year mark of Wolves' Eclipse T.T**

**Actually, I can't believe it's been a year already…I still remember when I got my first review!**

**But does the fact that this chapter is 3 times the length of an average chapter make up for it? (Inner Scarlet…and a bunch of readers: NO IT DOESN'T!)**

**Please excuse my weirdness….**

**I don't feel like explaining the story of Icarus and Daedalus, so if you don't know it, you can look it up…sorry!**

**Name explainations:**

**Crystal (Yukino): The first part of her name, "Yuki" means snow in Japanese, so I just thought of snow crystals**

**Faith (Meredy): This one took a long time to get, but I read the Meredy's powers were powered by her faith in Ultear**

**Rapid (Racer): Rapid is a synonym for fast (right?)**

**Also, just for fun: **

**Minerva: The roman counterpart of greek goddess Athena**

**I don't believe in them, but greek and roman gods are fun to research!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**I am still accepting evil OC's! Submissions are highly appreciated!**

**Please support my other story, Roses of Darkness! And keep an out for the StiLu three shot!**

**Have a good day! And once again, I apologize for the extremely late update!**

**Sorry for any grammatical, spelling, or informational mistakes!**

**-Scarlet**

**7/10/2015**

**Thank you all for supporting my story! **

**(Woah! 15 pages, over 5k words! O.O Longest chapter yet! My hands hurt from all the typing…which I have been doing for the past three hours T.T)**


	20. A Fairy Amongst the Wolves

"Juvia? Lyon? What are you guys doing here? Why are you guys here anyways?" Gray's expression was full of disbelief, confusion, and a tad bit of….betrayal? "Are you two…part of Wolves' Eclipse?"

There was an awkward silence as the three wolves and one fairy stood there, unsure of what to say.

"Meredy, Lyon, and Juvia are all part of Wolves Eclipse, and this is our inn, so we should be here. The question is what are _you _doing here, Gray?" The blue eyed female gazed at the Fairy Tail mage suspiciously, distrust in both her voice and eyes, which were as cold as an ocean during wintertime. Gray just fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze, his usual immunity to cold things flying out the window.

Lyon placed his hand on top of hers, causing her to look up, her eyes meeting his. He smiled gently at her, and she nodded stepping back a little bit, while Lyon walked towards the stunned Gray, who had witnessed the entire scene.

"Gray, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Honey bee **(AN: That is what it's called right… I almost typed Honey Berry, my favorite milk tea place XD)" **Hearing the voice of the boy he considered as a brother, Gray snapped out of his stupor.

"I was just here to ask if Meredy is in this guild since I recognized her magic when she used it in the game. Are you and Juvia a couple?"

"Yup. Want to come in?"

"Ummm…sure?"

"Okay"

As the two walked towards the others, Lyon suddenly turned around and punched Gray hard in the stomach.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Gray glared at Lyon, holding his stomach, hunched over in pain.

"That's for being a bastard! You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

"….okay, I admit it…I deserved that"

With that said, the two continued walking towards the others.

Meanwhile, a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl was left standing by the doorway. Turning towards each other, they commented at the same time:

"Juvia thinks Gray stole her boyfriend."

"I know that we do not make many appearances, but we do exist, you know!"

Meredy chuckled at Juvia's comment while Juvia just stared at Meredy in confusion.

"Juvia does not understand."

"Oh, I didn't understand what I was talking about myself" Meredy said in her thinking pose, "But I think they forgot that we were right there."

" Oh. By the way, may Juvia borrow your frying pan, Meredy?"

The pinkette's eyes twinkled with sadistic amusement as she produced a frying pan out of nowhere "Feel free to. And I see to returned to talking in third person."

Juvia nodded "Thank you. And it feels good to talk in third person again…old habits die hard, ne?"

The duo laughed and walked in the direction where the two boys had been walking in a minutes ago,

* * *

Six of the eight dragon slayers suddenly froze, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at them. Looking at everyone in the room, Laxus opened his mouth and answered the unasked question

"It's nothing! Go back to what you were all doing! You'll find out what's up in a few minutes!"

Deciding to listen to the huge dragon slayer, everyone turned back to continue what they were doing, trusting that their guild master will keep his word. A few minutes later, the door to the living room of the inn opened, and everyone turned towards the door to see Lyon walking in, but to their surprise, it wasn't Juvia he was talking to…it was Gray of Fairy Tail.

Jumping up, magic aura surrounding them, everyone looked at him in shock. The only people who seemed calm were Laxus, who kept on doing paperwork, Sting, who laughed at their reaction, Rogue, who continued reading his book, Gajeel, who was…Gihi-ing?...Anyways, Cobra, who was smirking, most likely listening to their thoughts, and Wendy, who calmly sipped her tea. Oh, and Miyu, Fuyu, Kaito, Sanya, and Jibrill who, not knowing Gray, had no idea of what was going on or why everyone reacted like this.

Bixlow looked at them "…you six knew about this, didn't you?"

Cobra's smirk got bigger "I heard him approaching a mile away and smelt him when he was ten feet away from the door. I don't know about the others though."

Bixlow nodded in understanding, his tongue sticking out as usual. Flare sat down next, but her hair was unbounded and ready to fight. A few others sat down, all ready to attack if needed, but most remained standing.

"So…ice stripper the first…what are you doing here?" Gajeel sat back, a taunting look in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"…somehow, I feel that there was an insult towards me in that question." Lyon mumbled under his breath, only a few hearing him, glaring at the iron dragon slayer, who grinned tauntingly in response, his enhanced hearing picking up on the ice user's comment.

"Umm…can anyone explain what's going on?" Kaito asked, with others nodded in agreement.

Laxus scoffed. "Long story short, some of us used to be in Fairy Tail, the guild that snowman is in, and the rest of us know him in some way, whether it is as enemies or allies. Then shit happens, and we left the guild. Most just joined when we got in touch with them."

Fuyu nodded in understanding, casting a wary look towards Gray. The others did the same thing. Gray just gaped as he looked around the room, looking at all the all-too familiar faces of his friends and enemies. He said weakly, "Are all of you part of the same guild?" His comment got a laugh from the entire group.

"Well, I don't blame the guy. We do have a lot of ex-fugitives on the same room with 'the good guys' without it becoming a massacre." Evergreen commented, looking around, realizing how…odd the consistency of the guild is. Next to her, Freed nodded in agreement. "Trust me, I nearly had a heart attack when Z- wait, where is Z anyways?" Hearing the grass headed mage's comment, everyone looked around for the black haired mage.

"Wait up. Why are _they _in the guild? How are they even out of jail? And who the heck is this so called 'Z'?" Gray finally snapped out of his dazed state to speak, pointing to the ex-Oracion Seis members, who just smirk in response, except for Cobra, who has a tick mark on his head, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You know, I can still hear your thoughts, Snowman." Cobra glared at Gray, causing the others to wonder what he was thinking. Angel intervened before the maroon haired man decided to strangle the half naked man. "Pointing is rude, you know, especially to a lady." Gray stopped pointed and gaped openly. Never did he expect ea-dark guild members to tease him…or lecture him on manners. Racer decided to join in on the fun "You might want to close your mouth. There's a fly flying by you." Gray closed his mouth, opting to glare at his tormentors. Midnight smirked wider and snickered a bit before adding his own comment. "Glaring at us isn't going to change the situation. And we are here because we can. Got a problem with that?"

Lucy chuckled before answering Gray's question properly. "I pulled some stings so they can be in the guild as long as they behaved. And you'll find out who Z is later. You might go into shock if you find out now." Gray decided not to further comment on it

The door opened again, and in stepped Juvia and Meredy, laughing together, which would've been normal if Juvia wasn't carrying a carrying pan in her hand. The said girl turned towards the two ice users and smiled, holding up the frying pan. "Next time, remember that Meredy and Juvia exist. Or Juvia will pound you until it is stuck in your memories." She threatened them, her smile never dropping. The subjects of her threat gulped in fear.

Gray slowly turned around "I know that I should be prepared for when I see who is in this guild, but nothing could've prepared me for this. The ex-Fairy Tail members, some dark guild members, ex-independent guild members, people from the past, and more…and they say Fairy Tail is weird."

Before anyone could respond, the door slammed opened, and a man with a black cloak and gold lining rushed in, glancing at Gray briefly before walking to Laxus and whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Hey, Z and I have to go. There is something urgent that needs to be told and done. We're not sure how long this will take, and it's not just us. There is an emergency guild master's meeting. Don't wait up."

Before anyone could say anything, the two already disappeared. Everyone blinked in confusion and began to worry. After all, is both Z and Laxus are worried about something, it must be big. Everyone turned to Lucy, the unofficial co-master of the guild, but she just looked as confused as them.

Gray got up and moved to the door. "Well, I think I should go now before Erza gets mad and destroys half of the town." He chuckled awkwardly, knowing fully that the scarlet knight could and would do that. Before he could exit, a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He looked up to see Evergreen, she was smirking. "Fullbuster, remember, you can't tell _**anyone **_about our identities. Got it?" Her glasses gleamed when it hit the light, making Gray gulp. She suddenly spun him over to someone, and in surprise, he stumbled, but was stopped by a punch to his stomach…again.

A muscular arm was placed loosely over his shoulder, but the owner of the arm was in front of him, leaning down slightly so his mouth was lowered to Gray's ear level **(AN: Idk how to describe this..but if you watch/read Naruto Shippuden, it's like how Sasuke spoke to Naruto after the timeskip when they see each other for the first time in years..before he tries to kill Naruto…again. Sorry if I spoiled it for anyone!) **Gray winced from the force of the punch before raising his head to meet the blood red orbs of the iron eating man. **(AN..again: Sorry, but when I was typing this, I couldn't help but wonder…can Gajeel eat Iron Man's suit?...wait..what is it made of again?) **

"Hey, Ice Princess. If you bring any trouble to this guild…well" At this, Gajeel smirked darkly, a shadow creeping over his eyes, "…Gihi. You'll find out why I love to eat iron so much. Gihihi"

Gray gulped. It wasn't the threat that scared him, though he didn't really want to know how iron tastes like, but it was Gajeel's sudden demonic appearance with the shadows and the dark, sadistic expression. His crimson eye color, the color of blood, did not help either…nor did his fangs. _'Yup' _Gray though as he exited the inn _'I'm in a deep shit.'_

He walked back to his inn, not noticing a shadow following him.

"My, my, bet it hurts, doesn't it? To see your former fangirl who you like, no, wait, _love, _dating your best friend who is like your brother. Not only that but they, along with your sister figure, is in the guild which yours swore rivals with. But not only that, but some of your former friends are also in that guild. And the worst part is, they. Don't. Trust. You."

Gray stiffened, and whipped around, surprised to see a pretty, no, not pretty, but gorgeous purple haired women standing behind him. Her red lips were formed in a smirk that reached her mischievously twinkling amethyst orbs. She walked towards him, her skirt swishing, and pinned him to the wall.

"I bet its killing you inside. Don't you just want," she leaned closer until her ruby lips were brushing against his earlobe "revenge?"

At this, his eyes widened before darkening.

* * *

The door to the Honey Bee Inn opened, and a shirtless man walked in, returning the greetings of him fellow guildmates.

"Gray, what are you doing out so late?" Mira questioned as she served some beer to Macao and Wakaba. Gray smiled "Just taking a walk"

"Oi Snowman! Fight me!" Natsu set himself on fire, getting into a fighting position, but his jaw dropped and he turned into stone in shock as his rival simply walked passed him, waving him off as he walked passed. "Nah, Ash Brain, I'm too tired to deal with your stupidity." He received a punched in the stomach from a now not-stoned shocked Pinky "Oi!" Oops, sorry! I mean Natsu.

The guild stared in shock. Did Gray, known for his determination and fighting spirit, just turn down a fight? Erza rushed at him, picking him up and punching him in the stomach. "Gray, are you alright? This isn't like you to turn down a fight, especially from Natsu."

Gray just winced and rubbed his sore stomach. "I'm perfectly fine Erza. Hey, is that cake over there?"

The powerful mage dropped Gray, turning around with sparkling eyes searching for the heavenly food, but to her utter disappointment, she wasn't able to locate any. She turned around to see the ice mage had disappeared.

In his room, Gray slammed the door shut and laid down on his bed, sighing in relief, before wincing at the bruise inevitably forming in his stomach.

"What the heck is this, punch Gray in the stomach day?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Laxas and Zeref, they walked into a private meeting room in a nearby inn, meeting the faces of multiple confused and annoyed guild masters.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know what time it is?" Jiemma snapped, anger lacing his tone, others agreeing with him, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Now, now, I'm pretty sure the master of Wolves' Eclipse has a good reason for this." Makarov consoled, though confused himself, knowing if Mavis is here and quiet, this is serious.

"Yeah right! This could be just a trick! Those weaklings don't know what they are doing!" Jiemma argued.

"Master says that he slightly recall four of our female members defeating your entire guild, Jiemma. Who are you calling a weakling then?" Everyone stared at the two Wolves' Eclipse members in shock, and glanced at Jiemma, who was seething in anger, recalling his guild's humiliating defeat. Others began to worry, exactly how powerful is this new guild? "Also, master apologizes for this unexpected meeting, especially at this time, as do I, but unfortunately, Master Makarov is correct. This is extremely urgent"

Goldmine stepped in "Hold on. This may be urgent, but we don't fully trust you yet."

Ooba agreed "How can we when you refuse to reveal your identities?"

The two hooded mages looked at each other and nodded, the guild master reaching up to reveal his identity, but no one expected to see the familiarity of the face lying underneath it, from the electric yellow hair, to the spiked headphones, the cocky smirk, and the signature lightning shaped scar going across his eye, which was staring at a shell shocked Fairy Tail Master

"Hey Gramps. Long time to see."

As if he had struck lightning in the room, everyone was once again shocked at the sight of the young guild master. Fairy Tail mark gone, replaced with the Wolves' Eclipse mark, and looking more mature with an aura of magic signaling his strength.

"My, what a fine man you are. But aren't you Makarov's grandson? And who's this man next to you." Master Bob asked, tilting his head slightly.

Laxus looked and saw Zeref hesitating in removing his hood. Understanding why he was hesitating, seeing how most didn't know of this, Laxus was about to say something but was stopped when a familiar flash of blonde flew at Zeref, tackling him down. His shocked expression match that of his grandfather's, both whom knew the blonde blur. The elder Dreyar was shocked because the First had just tackled who he had assumed to be a random stranger, while the younger Dreyar was shocked, not expecting to be able to see Mavis, and defiantly not expecting the spirit to glomp Zeref. Other guild masters, being unable to see Mavis, were confused as to why he was just tackled by air.

Zeref struggled against Mavis's tight grip for a while before relenting and hugging Mavis back, a surprisingly difficult task considering that he was on his back, being supported by one elbow, and Mavis was much shorter than he was.

Ariel (The Mermaid Heel master. She technically is unnamed so I'm calling her Ariel) stared at the flabbergasted faces of the grandpa and grandson, that looked at the unnamed member of Wolves' Eclipse, who seemed to be hugging air, before questioning what's going on.

Mavis, finally remembering the situation, got off Zeref, allowing him to stand up. He looked at the black cloaked figure with her forest green eyes. "Can you do the spell please? That might make explanations much easier." The man sighed and nodded, forming a hand seal

A black seal appeared underneath his feet, and wind started to whip around. **"Ancient Arts: Spirit Unveiling"**

A second rune appeared in front of him, and then a flash of bright light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down, a new figure stood where the rune was, grinning. Everyone gaped. She had long, wavy platinum blond hair with two small wings sticking out from the side of her head, a long pink dress with a diamond pattern, and barefoot.

"F-first M-Master Mavis?! How is this possible? She has been dead for decades!" Bob exclaimed in surprise.

"Master Mavis…the first master of Fairy Tail…Well, this is worth travelling all this way from my guild for. But how is that young lad able to do a spell that allows us to see her?" Goldmine questioned, not believing what he was seeing.

Mavis smiled and walked up to Zeref, pulling down his hood. When the others (excluding Laxus) saw his identity, they nearly had a heart attack.

"Laxus….First…I assume that there's a good explanation for everything?" Makarov asked, his gaze stern. Then he muttered under his breath "I'm too old for all this…those stinking brats won't let me step down…gonna give me a heart attack one day" Laxus, with his enhanced hearing, broke into a fit of laughter. "Gramps, I assure you, if you were to have a heart attack, you would have had one already. Plus, I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail won't let you have a heart attack. They are obnoxiously stubborn." The others chuckled awkwardly at the truth of that statement, and Zeref intervened before Makarov had a chance to retort.

"I'm assuming you are all wondering what in the world just happened." Zeref asked, causing everyone to nod, most not trusting their voice. Mavis continued for him "Zeref and I noticed something urgent going on, so we called a guild meeting to remake and upgrade the Allied Forces, in case the Balam alliance turns up again…since I have a feeling that the new darkness is like the Balam Alliance in one guild. However, the new Allied forces needs to be bigger…to consist of members of all the major guilds."

Jiemma stood up and roared "Sabertooth will never lower itself as to join the _Fairies_…and it's not our problem. Why should we help you? And more importantly, with the Black Mage Zeref on your side in secret, why should we trust that you are telling the truth. For all I know the fairy over there that you guys seem to respect so much is an illusion." Others voiced out their opinions, causing a ruckus in the room.

Zeref stood up, bangs shadowing his face, a dark aura leaking out. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at all the masters, excluding Mavis. "SILENCE! This is not a matter of pride and personal feelings! This is a matter of life or death! You are not children! You are guild masters, responsible to protect others! Its time you start acting like it! Because if you don't, this could be the end of the magic era as we know it…." Zeref sat down, still glaring at the guild masters, who coward under his red gaze. Mavis put her hand on top of his, attempting to calm him down, and it worked, as his red eyes faded into onyx. She looked up, he gaze stern "He's right, you know. This isn't a joking matter. And Zeref's past has nothing to do with this. He was lost and unable to control his powers."Suddenly, her magic aura flared pink as her clothes and hair fluttered around her "And I'll gladly use Fairy Glitter on you, Jiemma, if it is to prove I'm real. Despite my childish appearance and attitude at times, I'm not someone you should mess with. And if you dare insult my guild one more time" Her green eyes flashed dangerously "I'll prove to you that a Fairy's wrath is not something you would want to live to see…use that nearly nonexistent brain of yours for once instead of your muscles for once. You. Can't. Defeat. Me. " The magic aura died down as she finished her mini speech, and she turned and smiled at everyone innocently, as if she didn't just threaten someone nearly three times her size and nearly 100% muscle, who was now glaring at her in anger and humiliation.

"'I'm leaving this pointless meeting. Sabertooth will not be playing around like you guys." With that, Jiemma stormed out of the room. This time, it was Zeref who had to calm down a once again fuming Mavis.

"Master Laxus" The attention was turned to Zeref this time "Remember how we first met Fuyu, Miyu, Kaito, Atlantis, Mist, and Glacier?" Laxus nodded in response, grimacing at the memory "They were in a near death state, and would've died if it wasn't for Jibrill, Sanya, and Sky." Zeref turned to everyone in the room, addressing them "Those three all are experienced dragon or god slayers, and were defeated easily and taken by surprised by three mages who used normal magic. As you all probably know, defeating a god or dragon isn't an easy feat, and with their enhanced senses, it is nearly impossible to sneak up on them." Gasp of shocks were heard all around the room. Laxus finally spoke up "Their injuries…they were made to kill" Zeref nodded "And we don't even know anything about their guild, other than their guild marks."

Ooba looked down, deep in thought "Are you saying that there might be others like them, maybe even stronger, hunting to kill mages?" Mavis shook her head no "We don't know their intentions, but we do know that if a guild like this is growing without the council noticing, they should not be taken lightly. So please" Both her and Zeref bowed down "Help us" They gaped at the two figures, both whom may be the most powerful wizard to exist, bowing down to them and asking for assistance.

Makarov sighed "Okay, but first, how Is it that you two know each other, especially since Zeref isn't in Fairy Tail, and why is it that we can see Mavis now?" Mavis smiled "Zeref and I go back a long way. We were childhood friends. Well, at least he was my childhood friend. He was well over 200 years old already. Since our bond is so strong, he doesn't need a mark to still be able to see and hear me after death. Also, Laxus should have been able to see and hear me before the spell was cast since he used to bear the Fairy Tail mark and knew of my existence as a spirit. Those who didn't shouldn't have been able to see me even if they used to be a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov nodded "Well, I guess that makes sense. But how are you visible now?"

Zeref answered this time "It's a spell that I Mavis and I worked to invent. It allows a spirit to be visible to everyone for a limited amount of time. We need it in situations like this since if Mavis wasn't visible to everyone, would you guys have listened?" Silently, they agreed with Zeref. "And I'm here because I'm part of the Wolves' Eclipse guild." No one dared question or protest with both Mavis and Laxus in the room, defending Zeref.

Laxus smirked "Well, now that that's all cleared up, let's talk about the alliance" The thunder crackled all around him, daring them to refuse.

* * *

"Mitsuki, Nephele, Zoey, do you understand the mission."

Three girls bowed, signaling that they understand and accept the mission.

The figure sitting on a throne smirked "Good. Now, wreck havoc and destroy in the name of Akuma Rising"

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

**Scarlet: Annnndddd done! Yay, I updated early! Well…somewhat early….Lets just go with earlier than usual. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer too since I realized how short the usual chapters were! Chapter 19 is an exception though…. Oh, and this has been proofread!**

**Yukino: There isn't much action in this chapter though….**

**Scarlet: *stops celebrating and mopes in a corner* I know…but I wanted to get an update out quicker and couldn't think of the next GMG game….so it's either this or another 5 months of waiting**

**Sting: Ignore the moping author. She's being just overdramatic again. *Scarlet glares at him…which was ignored* The first chapter of the StiCy three shot, "Catching an Angle", has made an appearance! Which she has authors block when writing the second chapter -_-''**

**Angel: On another note, regarding the story, Scarlet has received a few people saying that Lucy seems more like a guild master than Laxus, which she honestly agrees with, so from now on, Laxus with have more authority than Lucy**

**Lucy: Also, the reason I didn't make that much of an appearance in recent chapters is because the story is orbiting too much around me, when the story is about the entire guild, not just me. That's also why she changed the summary, so it is revolved around Wolves' Eclipse. Hey, where did Scarlet go?**

**Romeo: She walked out muttering something about having to do something about "torture machines created by devils that should be burned off the face of the Earth**

**Everyone: o.O?**

**Midnight: *walks in* She means homework. Especially math homework**

**Everyone: Ohhhhhhh**

**Lyon: She's probably reading the manga chapter about Zeref's past then.**

**Zeref: Again?**

**Cobra: Can't blame her. ZerVis is her OTP**

**Rogue: Meanwhile, Scarlet is trying to not accept anymore bets requests since she has been receiving a lot lately…**

**Sho: But she probably will still accept them since she feels bad about saying no….**

**Wally: Also, some previous chapters might be rewritten/edited since she really didn't like how they were written...something about her middle school chapters making no sense and with a horrible cringe-worthy writing style**

**Racer: Key word: Might...we have a lazy author who thinks with her stomach**

**Wendy: Anyways, Scarlet does not own Fairy Tail, and OC's belong to their respective creators**

**Freed: We got everything, right?**

**Meredy: Probably not, but let's close this up anyways**

**Everyone: Until Next Time!**

**-Wolves' Eclipse Crew**

**-Scarlet**

**9/13/15**


	21. GMG Day 4: The Sky Tournament

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE FORTH DAY OF THE GMG!" Like all the other days, everyone exploded into ecstatic screams and cheers.

"For today, since we received multiple complaints about the lack of battles, the third day will be dedicated to tournaments only, kabo! This will be different then your normal battles, but" Mato chuckled "You'll find out what I mean later." Before anyone could complain, the screen lit up

It flashed for a while before finally becoming clear for everyone to read.

"SKYFALL"

"Ooo, looks like the first battle will be skyfall. First, everyone, please choose your participants. And word of advice: pick someone who can fly or at least has wind magic, kabo"

Every guild chose their participants. Blue Pegasus chose Ren, Mermaid Heel chose Risely, Sabertooth chose someone named Zephyr, Fairy Tail chose Lisanna, Lamia Scale chose Chelia, and finally, Wolves' Eclipse selected "Sora"

The participants stood on the battlefield, and Mato grinned mischievously. "Now, participants, channel a bit of your magic to the ground, kabo." Though a bit bewildered they did just that, only to be thrown off balance when the ground shook and broke, until they are all sitting on a broken chunk of the ground…which was floating.

Surprised participants shrieked a bit, causing their chunk of ground to fly around randomly. An unlucky few were tossed off, causing a few of the audience to chuckle in amusement.

It took a few minutes, but they eventually figured out how to control the rock's movements by "pumping" it with magic, and from there, it's just a matter of keeping a constant supply of magic in it to keep it in the air and maneuvering it.

"The rules of this game are simple. Try to make other people fall but without falling yourself. Like all the other games, no outside interference and no cheating, Good luck!" And the first game began.

Without wasting anytime, Chelia launched herself to attack Risely with her Sky God's Bellow, taking her by surprise, knocking the shocked girl off. Zephr followed suit, sending a gust of wind to Lisanna, but unlike Risely, Lisanna saw it coming and managed to dodge. Sensing an attack coming from behind, Sora moved up, just in time to avoid an attack from Ren. The cheers from the crowd were echoing as the two battles occurred, the noise only increasing as Sora took out her weapon of choice: two folded fans.

Ren shifted to the right just in time to avoid a wind attack from Sora's fan, and in return, used Air Shot on her, which she barely managed to dodge as the debris flew past her head. She flipped over as a torrent of air was aimed at her, though it was too quick and still grazed her left leg and rushed forward, attempting to punch Ren. He held up his hands, blocking it, nut grunted a bit when he discovered the hard way that he had underestimated her strength.

"You from your size, I can tell that you are a young girl. Where did you get such strength?" He turned away, a blush forming "Not that I care"

Sora sweatdropped under her hood, but didn't say anything about it, though she smiled a bit. _'Looks like some people never change'_

Ren smirked a bit, getting into an attack stance "I'm sorry, but I have to finish this quickly. I can't afford to look like in losing to a little girl when Sherry is watching." His statement made a few cheers form from the crowd and an loud squeal of delight from the pink haired girl watching at the Lamia Scale booth, interrupted by an exclamation of "Why don't you take a spin?" from the guild master, with the usual retort of "I'm already spinning!" from the dizzy girl.

Sora sweatdropped some more, recalling similar events occurring in the last GMG _'Yup. They never change'_

Remembering that she was in the middle of a battle, she took a defensive stance, her two fans, still folded, held out in front of her as Ren's magic power built up. However, before he was able to release it, his eyes widened in shock, a pain filled scream escaping his mouth, concentration breaking as he dropped towards the ground, crashing painfully. His clothes were torn at the back, skin mutilated and bleeding profoundly, a bit of smoke from the force of the attack still lingering. He twitched in pain for a few moments before finally succumbing to unconsciousness. Zephyr floated behind where Ren was just moment ago, his hands still in an attack position, smirking victoriously. Gasps escaped from the crowd, and for the second time since the games begin, the crowd was completely silent, before a shrill scream from Sherry broke the silence as she rushed into the arena, Lamia Scale not having the heart to stop her. Not long later, Blue Pegasus followed short. Sherry and the trimens kneeled over him as the medics tried to slow down the bleeding of his wounds as they transported him to their infirmary.

Just as Sherry was about to exit the arena, she paused, and without turning back, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Chelia…Sora…I may not know who you are, Sora, but both of you, please do me a favor." She paused and turned around, angry tears flowing down her face "Beat up that bastard for me and Ren." And with that, she ran out to stay by her fiancés side.

Chelia, with a grim look on her face, looked at Sora. "Sora, we may be enemies in this round, but it seems like circumstances have changed. We should give this bastard what he deserves."

Sora didn't reply for a moment. She glanced around, first spotting her repulsed guild members, then the worried faces of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, the enraged faces of Fairy Tail, and finally, the triumphant expressions of Sabertooth. She gritted in teeth in disgust, her resolve hardening, and for the first time since this game began, she spoke.

"I normally don't mind if someone is defeated, but I do, however, hate it when people play dirty and attack with unnecessary force from the back of an unsuspecting person in a match that is just a competitive match." From under her hood, her eyes glinted dangerously as she glanced at Zephyr. "Wolves' Eclipse. Sabertooth. Wolves. Tigers. Canidae. Felidae. Canines. Felines. Just from our names, you can tell we were never meant to get along. We are enemies by nature." She paused and turned towards Chelia. "I accept your preposition. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my best friend."

Silence was broken as the crowd erupted for the hundredth time into cheers. "LOOK AT THE DEVELOPMENT. IT LOOKS LIKE WOLVES' ECLIPSE AND LAMIA SCALE HAS TEAMED UP AGAINST A COMMOM ENEMY TO AVENGE THE FALLEN PEGASUS!"

Zephyr only stared before erupting into dark chuckles. "Well, well, so two little girls against me, huh?" His hands flared up with magic "Let me tell you something. I'm named after the god of west wind. With my power, I'm practically the god of the west wind!" As if on cue, a sharp breeze flew at them, forcing them to dodge, though it still trimmed off the ends of Chelia's hair and a bit Sora's cloak.

Chelia flared in anger, her black wind circling around her, practically radiating magic aura. She giggled manically a bit before making eye contact with Zephyr "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm a sky god slayer with the power to slay gods." Before Zephyr could retort, a flash of light and dark blue zoomed past him, and before he could react, a cut formed on his arm. Eyes landed on Sora, who had her fan unfolded, and for the first time, they noticed the shard bladed edges of the elegant fan. She stood still as people gaped at her, whispering to each other. Zephyr gritted his teeth, blood seeping threw his clothes. "You wounded me…YOU CAUSED ME TO BLEED!"

Sora only turned around, her cloak billowing behind her, a blank look on what could be seen of her face. "Done talking yet? I'm sorry, but we're running out of time and I want to get this battle over with."

Heads turned to the timer. Indeed, they were so distracted by the turn of events in the battle that they have forgotten about the thirty minute time limit. There is now only sixteen minutes left on the clock, and all three were still standing and strong, save for the cut on Zephyr's arm, though it doesn't seem to be bothering him.

"Annoying brats…" Zephyr snarled as he built up his wind power, causing his clothes and dark silver hair to whip around violently. Across from him, Chelia growled quietly, her pink pigtails flying us and more black air whipped around her, some launching at the air from Zephyr. Sora watched from behind, analyzing their fighting styles.

_Zephyr attacks sharply and quickly, his greatest advantage being his speed. Chelia's greatest strength is her defense with her automatic healing. However, because Zephyr specializes in speed, he has a great chance of beating Chelia. We have to slow him and his wind down a bit. This shouldn't be so hard since Chelia and I are both wind users, so that shouldn't be the hard part. Time to play defense._

Zephyr's wind strikes stoke faster and Chelia's movements slowed. A strong gust of wind was headed towards Chelia, aiming to fatally wound her, and would've succeeded if it wasn't for another gust of wind coming down from above, striking it out of the way. Gazes turned to Aria, who stood tall and confident with one hand extended, holding her fan glowing with magic and the other underneath her cloak. She made a swooshing motion with her extended hand, and on cue, another gust of wind intercepted the one from Zephyr.

Chelia, seeing an opportunity, began to inhale, eating the air. As more wind entered her mouth, her wounds started to heal faster and her power increased. Meanwhile, Aria took over for Chelia, covering her; her two fans slicing through all the blades of wind that made it past her defenses.

Aria's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Chelia getting up and powering up an attack. Acting quickly, she swerved to the left as soon as the God Slayer dashed past her, so swift that all you can see is a pink blur. Immediately, she got into a hand to hand combat with the god of west winds. While Chelia's movements were graceful but fierce, Zephyr's movements were calculated and merciless, each hit doing great damage. He also seems to have a vast amount of stamina, barley breaking a sweat from all the fighting.

"Five minutes left on the clock!"

Aria bit her bottom lip. This wasn't good unless they came up with a plan. She can't control his winds. She tried that already, but it seems as if his winds were created by his magic so other magic can't manipulate it. Her chocolate eyes swept around for any weaknesses before stopping at his feet, eyes widening in realization.

'_Perfect'_

Before she had time to think anymore, the heel of Zephyr's palm landing on the center of Chelia's stomach, causing her to fly back, a bit of blood escaping her lips. Quickly, Aria flew over and caught Chelia before she could fall. The injured girl coughed a bit of blood before summoning the piece of ground over, thanking her temporary partner. Before she had a chance to get on, Aria whispered something in her ear, causing the pinkette's eyes to widen.

"Bu-but that would mean…" She stuttered, her blue eyes widened a bit, and for the first time, meeting the determined brown ones of Aria. _'Why does Aria's eyes look so familiar…I feel like I know Aria before…her eyes, voice, aura…it's so familiar but I can't place my finger on it'_

In response, Aria just smiled and got into a fighting stance. "You're a sky god, aren't you? I trust you." With that, she smiled at Chelia before pushing her back to her rock and charging at Zephyr, cloak flowing gracefully behind her, blocking the view of a stunned Sky God Slayer.

'_Even her smile…it looks exactly like…' _

Chelia stood up, readying her attack as she stared at Aria, who was putting up a fierce fight against Zephyr

'_Wendy's'_

"Hey, Asteri, do you think Chelia has caught on yet?"

The girl cloaked in white cloak with golden feathers at the bottom smiled and leaned back a bit. "Well, she isn't really trying to hide it much, and Chelia is a smart girl, so she would've probably at least realized something."

A man with a gold and dark yellow cloak with the guild mark on the back glanced at the timer "it seems like Aria though t of a plan already, but there's only one and a half minutes left on the clock…" He stood up, Asteri following his example "Well, we have to cheer them on, don't we? We can't let the fairies out-cheer us."

Wolves' Eclipse members just grinned rose from their seats. That was the unneeded cue they were waiting for all day.

Aria gritted her teeth in annoyance. Zephyr's wind was equally matched with her own, and they are even in terms of speed. Of course, she couldn't do anything more unless she wants her identity to be revealed.

"_**Sky God's Bellow!"**_

Sensing an increase of magic rushing towards her, she quickly jumped up as black torrent cut the air where she just was. Zephy, also sensing it, moved up, but to his surprise, a blue aura enveloped Aria and more wind whipped around Chelia, and from behind him, the Sky God's Bellow hit.

The self proclaimed "wind god" blinked a little bit before chuckling manically. "Ehehehe, it seems like you guys missed." His chuckling stopped and turned into a dark smirk. "My turn"

"I love how you think you won when you clearly lost already." Aria stood on her rock, her stance confident, Chelia appearing beside her, giggling with eyes reflecting confidence and achievement. Answering the questioning gazes, the young god slayer pointed a finger at Zephyr's rock, which was no doubt cracking, eroding rapidly. Before he has a chance to retaliate, the Wolf leapt off her rock and into the hair. With a swoop of her leg, a harsh kick sent the silver hair mage descending rapidly towards the ground.

"Forty Seconds left!"

Zephyr's eyes widened as he attempted to summon his winds to intercept his fall, but was unable to do that as his arms were grabbed and foreign winds whipped around him, preventing him from utilizing the west winds.

The hands and foreign winds traced to Aria, her magic keeping her cloak from falling off, but he can still spot the victorious smirk on her face as the rate of their fall accelerated.

"You know, by doing this, you'll be defeated too." His voice was cool, calm, and collected, but there was a faint trace of desperation in it in hopes that his fall could be halted.

The cloaked girl's resolve didn't waver, and instead, their fall was sped up. "I have no intention of stopping, if that is what you are thinking. My goal is just to take down you Sabers…" She paused, wincing a bit "…Though in this situation, I'm not looking forward to the impact of the fall"

"Brat, you are defying the wind god here." He scoffed, resigning to his fate.

"Fifteen seconds left in the clock!"

"This is quite a long fall. How high up were we anyways?" Aria questioned, increasing the speed the wind was pushing them down at. "Anyways, even if you are the wind god, let me just say one thing." Her brown eyes hardened, fire sparking in it. She spoke in a hushed voice not to be heard by anyone other than the person she is addressing "I am the daughter of the sky dragon. I am free and do as I will, as wind does. I may not be the sky dragon, but I am the sky sorceress, her daughter, the sky sorceress!"

Hearing the familiar title, Zephyr's eyes widened. "You…you're"

"Five seconds left!"

He never had a chance to finish his sentence as Aria suddenly pushed his forwards, sending his to the ground at a faster race then she was going

"Four!"

Zephyr regained his senses, reaching up as if to grab something, but nothing was there for his to grab other than air.

"Three!"

A crash was heard as a body made contact with the ground, sending dust flying around

"Two!"

Aria braced herself for the impact. Her winds were out of control and it was too late to try to regain control of it.

"One!"

She closed her eyes, expecting a painful impact, be was met with none. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes slowly to find herself hovering a few inches above ground. She felt herself being slowly lifted and dropped next to Chelia on her chunk of rock. Unable to stay on her two feet, she let herself fall onto a sitting position, Chial kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay? That was quite a fall…"

Aria responded by placing one hand on her heart, panting heavily, eyes wide. "Oh…my….winds….never again"

Hearing her reply, Chelia couldn't help but laugh a bit as the rock descended towards the ground at a much slower pace than Aria was going at first. "At least your plan worked! Before you ask why I helped you, I can't just betray a comrade like that!"

As the rock met with the ground, it disappeared, leaving the two girls sitting there. Shouts came from every side of the arena, and an announcement was made about how Aria technically didn't touch the ground, so it's a tie between Lamia Scale and Wolves' Eclipse.

Aria turned around to see her guild running towards her. The first one to arrive was a boy with a dark and bright red cloak with rainbow-like feathers on the bottom of it. He knelt down on one knee and placed one had on Aria's forehead, causing her to blush and giggle a bit.

"Phoenix, I'm fine! Don't worry too much!" Secretly, she had used some healing magic to calm her nerves, so she at least could breathe properly.

Phoenix in return just sighed and removed his hand from her forehead, poking it instead "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I still can't help but worry, you know? But next time you decide to go skydiving, _please _bring a parachute or Jibrill, at least."

Aria blinked before bursting into giggles once again.

"Is this the power of love?"

Hearing that, both Phoenix and Aria froze. Apparently, they had forgotten that Chelia Blendy, the blood related cousin of Sherry Blendy, was right next to them.

"We-well, ummm" Aria's embarrassed stuttering was cut off by a playful kiss on the cheek from Phoenix. With the boyish grin, he turned towards Chelia, relying with a cheerful "Yup!" This in turn caused squeals, awws, and more cheers to echo around. They also had forgotten that they were in the middle of the arena, in plain view from the hundreds of spectators. Soon, Aria's blushing has increased tenfold and has spread to Phoenix, his cheeks flaming up so much, it resembled his namesake. Seeing their reaction, the audience erupted into laughter.

Aria felt a hand pat her head, causing her to look up, meeting the eyes of the light dragon slayer. He just smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. "Good job, kiddo. Show that tiger what us Wolves are made of."

"Aria"

Hearing her 'name' Aria turned around realizing that Asteri and Master was behind them. Asteri smiled softly at her.

"You know, Aria, I know that you are worried. Chelia just left to check on Ren. If you want to, you get go help with the healing process. But take Phoenix with you."

With hopeful eyes, she looked up, and thanked the co-leader repeatedly. She tried to stand up, but her legs were still weak from the flight. Before Aria could say anything, she felt a pair of arms lift her up princess style, and without looking, she already knows that it is Phoenix. She blushed, ignoring the cheering of the crowd as he carried her over to the Blue Pegasus infirmary.

"You know, Romeo, I think I can walk now." Aria sighed, looking up at Romeo, making sure that there is no one in earshot. Romeo in turn just looked at her grinning playfully.

"But I like carrying you like this, Wendy~" He teased, causing the girl to squeak in embarrassment. Laughing at her reaction, he finally relented when Wendy pouted at him, giving the puppy eyes.

Setting her down, she wobbled a bit, causing Romeo to put his arm around her to support her. Together, they walked to the infirmary, and when they entered, their eyes widened as medics rushed around, trying to get the wound to stop bleeding. Chelia was there, her healing magic helping a lot, but she was drained from the previous battle. Without thinking, Wendy pushed Romeo away gently and attempted to get through the crowd of people, but was stopped by a doctor.

"Where do you think you are going, young miss?"

Wendy bit her lip in distress before replying "Look, I know I'm young and I'm from a different guild, but I can help!"

The doctor just stared at her in distain, causing Romeo to growl a bit, but stopped at the look Wendy shot at him. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind, before looking at him in determination. "I may not look trustworthy keeping my identity a secret, and I'm young and inexperienced, I'll admit that. But however, I am a medic and I swear to help others in need. Look, the medics are doing what they can, but he's not getting any better! No offence, really. And Chelia, she's a good medic, but she used a lot of magic in the fight. Even if it's just a little, you'll need all the help you can get, and I'm willing to help, and I swear on my guild's honor I'll do just that."

The doctor looked troubled, and before he could reject, Chelia spoke up. "Let Aria help. She's right, Ren's condition isn't getting any better and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. If Aria is really who I think she is, I know she'll be a huge help. But even if she isn't, I trust her."

Before the doctor can say anything else, Sherry interrupted him. "Let her help. If Chelia trusts her, so can I."

With a sigh of defeat, the doctor stepped away, letting her through. She looked up at Phoenix and reached for the bottom on her cloak.

"Phoenix, hold my cloak for me."

And with a whoosh, her cloak was removed, revealing a familiar head of long blue hair tied into two pigtails and chocolate brown eyes. She didn't give anyone a chance to say anything as she marched up to the injured patient, her healing magic already activated,

"C'mon, we have a patient to heal. We can save the chit-chat for later"

***Time Skip***

The healing magic stopped as the wound was healed to the point where it's not deadly anymore. Chelia spoke up, panting heavily from exhaustion "Okay….we don't have….enough magic left to heal him….completely, but…he should survive."

Sherry enveloped her cousin in a huge hug "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Wendy watched the two cousins, a smile playing in her lips. Feeling a familiar presence behind her, she turned around to meet worried dark purple eyes. She smiled at him reassuring him that she's fine.

"By the way, thank you so much for your help Wendy? By the way, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!? Why did you leave Fairy Tail? Why are you in Wolves' Eclipse? You are so grown up now! And most importantly…WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY?!"

Wendy sighed at the questions as Romeo removed his cloak.

'_This would take a while'_

***Time Skip***

"Hey guy's, what did we miss?"

The rest of the guild turned around as the two younges members of the guild returned.

"Not much. There was just an underwater relay race which Kaito, Miyu, and Juvia participated in, a couple of battles, and a quick update on scares, which we are still in the lead. How's the Pegasus?"

Romeo and Wendy just gave a brief summary of what went on in the infirmary. As Laxus watch on, he closed his eyes, a worried look flashing across his face briefly as he recalled what happened at the meeting.

_Well, damn. They all look so happy and carefree. How the heck am I going to reveal the situation to them?_

As if sensing Laxus's thoughts, Zeref looked up, giving a sad look to the sky. Lucy glanced at the two, suspicions arousing in her as she wondered what the two might be hiding from the rest of the guild.

**Scarlet:** **And done! The final chapter of the year!**

**Anyways, I don't have time to do the skip thingie since I should be asleep right now, so here we go**

**-Chapter 1 is not edited**

**-I now have a cover for the fanfic. (I just took a picture of a wolf silhouette and edited it)**

**-I feel extremely bad for taking so long to update**

**Okay, maybe a little skit won't hurt…**

**Scarlet: *puts on Santa hat* Merry Christmas Everybody! Heck yes, I managed to get this done on time for once!**

**Lucy: Well, you did spend a lot of time doing other stuff and watching other animes…**

**Scarlet: Ummmm…true**

**Sting: Forget all that, let's eat!**

***Reveals Christmas feast***

**Everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Come and join out feast! There is always room for readers. After all, without you guys, this might not happen!**

**Scarlet: I want to thank all of you for sticking with me for so long, even with the painstakingly long periods of time between updates. Even if I'm getting less readers and reviewers, it is very satisfying every time someone favorites or follows this story. Because of that, my New Year's resolution is to update faster than this year, but probably not a quick as last year (5 chapters in a week…how did I do that?) What is your New Year's resolution?**

**Anyways, *bows* I just want to say thank you to everyone! **

**Until the next update**

**-Scarlet**

**12/25/15**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
